Flonyard, Acceleration!
by Unroyal Paladin
Summary: What happens... when Yusei Fudo enters Flonyard, an entire different world with a whole different set of rules for fighting and dueling with the same cards?
1. To Flonyard, Acceleration!

**I didn't reeeally bother to make a nice, detailed introduction in the 5D's world, but I did bother to make it reasonable timeline-wise.**

**I don't own either series, not Dog Days, nor Yugioh 5D's.**

**So, with all that done, without further ado...**

* * *

After the destined signers defeated the dark signers, peace returned to Neo-Domino City. About a month later, an unexpected thing happened.

"Where are you going, Yusei?" A familiar voice to Yusei said, as he was preparing his D-wheel to go out. It turned out to be Crow, who was going down the stairs leading to the garage from the rooms. "The usual stuff?" He asked. "Yea. You're not the only one who works in delivery, huh." Yusei answered. Actually, he was bringing parts to the garage for the team's experiments, while Crow was indeed working in delivery.

Just as Yusei was about to go, when he raised the door to the garage, he saw three other similar faces. "Ah, Yusei. Good morning." Aki, Rua and Ruka were on their way to Duel Academy, and they stopped by Yusei's garage. "Good morning. Aren't you a bit early for school?" Yusei asked after he returned the greeting. "I am, they aren't. I just walk with them to school, they go to their class, and I study in the library before my class starts." Aki answered.

Yusei was riding on his D-wheel for his 'delivery purposes'. And then, it happened. Yusei took just a small jump over an obstacle, to find a strange dog at the other side, with a dagger in its mouth.

When Yusei thought that it will just move, or stay in its place despite the roaring sound of the D-wheel's engine, what the dog did was pointing the dagger at the ground, a mysterious purple spell circle appearing as a result. "Wha-?!" Yusei barely managed to say something, let alone avoiding the magic circle before he hit it, the spell circle swallowing him and his D-wheel as if he didn't even hit the ground.

The mark of the dragon head began glowing, as if it was struggling against something. Yusei groaned, as he too, despite his firm grip on the D-wheel's controls, struggled to avoid floating in the air.

He then noticed that despite he was technically falling, he was being protected by some kind of protective bubble, and it was aiming him so he was not falling freely in the air. When the ground was within reach, the bubble descended more slowly, to make the D-wheel land on the ground with a soft hit. It still hit the ground with a bit of force though.

When the D-wheel touched the ground, the bubble dissimilated, as if it never existed. When Yusei opened his eyes after the momentary blink from the hit, he found himself in an entire new world...

The first thing Yusei saw in that other world, was a pink-haired girl standing before him, looking a bit happy to see him... ... or a bit relieved to see him, one or the other. From another glance at the mysterious girl, Yusei noticed that she had ears of a cat or a dog, and and a tail. He then removed his helmet to take a good look at the girl, further confirming what he saw to be truth, rather than something caught on his vizor.

"Nice to meet you." The girl suddenly said, after a bit of silence between the two. Yusei, who was a bit confused at the time, just returned the greeting. "You must be the hero who answered our summoning." The young girl continued. "Hero...?" Yusei responded, with a tone that rather demanded an explanation. "I have summoned you, hero. I am the feudal lord of this Filianno territory of the Republic of Biscotti. I am Millhiore Filianno Biscotti." She next introduced herself to the 'hero' she purposedly summoned. "My name is Fudo Yusei." Yusei responded by introducing himself to the so called 'feudal lord', as she herself said.

"So you are the hero Fudo Yusei-sama... I know a little about you." The girl responded, making Yusei to raise a brow. 'How could she possibly know me if we are from different worlds and I only just came here...?' He thought to himself, before noticing that behind the pink-haired 'feudal lord', was the same dog from earlier, which created the spell circle. "For you, hero, thank you very much for answering the summon and coming to Flonyard." The Biscottian 'princess' thanked Yusei in a formal way, straight afterwards coming towards him and his D-wheel. "After hearing our story, will you lend us your power?" She said. "Well, I'd like to hear the story..." Yusei answered, unsure what to do in that kind of situation.

The 'princess' agreed to tell him the story, but as soon as she finished that sentence, fireworks could be seen. Apparently, that made the 'princess' a little in a hurry. "Oh no, it's already begun!" She said. "What begun...?" Yusei still kept his cool though, most of it due to the fact that he didn't know anything about what was going on in that other world. "We, Biscotti, are at war with a neighboring country at the moment. We can't allow to waste any more time!" Yusei didn't know anything until the 'princess' said those words, right after running towards the floating stairs connecting the island Yusei landed on to the ground. Yusei put back his helmet, and rode on his D-wheel, going down the stairs exactly the speed of the 'princess', not to lose control over the D-wheel, the mark of the dragon head glowing all the while.

When they reached the ground level, another surprise awaited Yusei. A white bird-like animal with a pink tail and rather big blue eyes waited for the 'princess' at the bottom of the stairs. "A bird...?" Yusei wondered, accidentally talking his thoughts aloud. "Have you never seen a Cellkull in your life...?" The 'princess' said in response, rather used to that kind of birds, which Yusei indeed haven't seen anything like that until that moment. "My world doesn't have any..." Yusei responded, a bit sweating, since his world really didn't have any of those 'Cellkulls', and the 'princess' Millhiore was talking with him like Cellkulls were the most common things in the world. "This is my Cellkull, Halla." Millhiore 'introduced' Yusei to the bird-like creature. Yusei nodded, instead of telling Millhiore about the D-wheel, because they were short on time, and it was war-related.

"Biscotti and our neighbor Galette would have wars from time to time, but recently, we've been continuously defeated. Many fortresses and battlefields have been broken through, and with today's battle they're at a rate where they could make our castle fall." Millhiore explained the current situation of Biscotti to Yusei. From his side, he just didn't understand why they were having those wars. "We have no one who is on par with Leonmichelle-sama, who is Galette's leader, so we would like you to lend us your power." Millhiore stated the reason Yusei was summoned. In response, despite being calm, he only asked one thing. "I'm not a warrior, and all I have with me is my cards, which are pure solid vision. Is there anything I can really do in this fight...?" He asked. "You're being too modest! I know your power can help us!" Was the response from Millhiore.

Then, when they got closer to the actual battlefield, Yusei found the shocking truth about Flonyard. "We are having an exciting battle as usual today! Sports casting will be provided by me, Franboise Charles from the Galette Republic from the Territory of the Lions. Commentary will be by General Bernald, and Princess LeonMichelle's aide, Violle-san." Some kind of announcer, named Franboise Charles said, like some kind of an exciting event, rather than a bloody war which raised from hatred or conflict between two nations.

In addition to what Yusei heard over in the announcement, he could see with his own two eyes how the 'war' that Milhiore talked about all the time since he landed, really looked. Lines of soldiers from Galette and some soldiers from Biscotti were fighting each other with none other than actual duel monsters floating above them, fighting each other too. Each soldier wore what could be qualified as a monster slot in a duel disk, but only one slot, and each soldier, as Yusei could guess, only had one monster, at least the regular soldiers. Some of the defending monsters he saw were Science Soldier, Little Trooper, Apprentice Knight, Queen's Double, M-warrior # 1 and 2, and a few others, all the monsters being at about 800 ATK or 800 DEF. In second sight, both sides' monsters were like that, except a few which were special, like D.D. Assailant, which had 1700 ATK and 1600 DEF, and was holding the defensive line.

"The commander, Leonmichelle, hasn't gone to the battle yet, but she comments she'll immediately destroy every famous Biscotti warrior that might appear." The announcer commented. "Leonmichelle..." Yusei thought aloud. "How exactly is a war... done in this world? Are there duels in this world...?" Yusei asked a rather legitimate question, as he didn't know the rules of that world. "Regular warriors fight in the way you see, monster versus monster. If two nobles or elite warriors face each other, they can have a duel with each other, but they can do the monster versus monster too, with the addition of magic cards and life points." Millhiore explained to Yusei, who apparently understood. "Will you lend us your power for now...?" Millhiore asked again. "Alright. I will be your hero, but I will have a talk with Leonmichelle, to see why they are attacking you to that point. There's got to be a reason why they pushed you that far." Yusei responded.

"Thank you very much!" Millhiore got a little excited, as her face got a little bit brighter than earlier. "Say... that machine of yours can fly? I think I've seen it flying sometime..." Millhiore then got a little bit information about Yusei out of her mouth, which made Yusei raise a brow again, wondering exactly how much information did she have about him. "If I concentrate well enough, the crimson dragon will give this machine the power to fly. Why do you ask?" Yusei asked the princess back. "Halla can fly very well, and you can fly with that machine too, so let's hurry back to the castle! From there, you'll be able to get into the battle." Millhiore said, Halla opening its wings. Honestly, Yusei thought that it was strange that a country would like to do so many wars with a country which seemed so friendly as Biscotti; It was or Biscotti was too weak to keep up, or Galette was a cruel country which took over whole countries by force. Either way, something had to be done.

"Breaking news everyone! Princess Millhiore has used a hero summoning for this decisive battle! This is amazing! Now, what is the hero of the Biscotti like?" The announcer said a bit after Millhiore and him took off, Yusei tried his best to ignore him. It made his wondering worse though, as to 'Exactly how much information could this world get in an instant?' .

Once arriving at the castle, he was offered to choose a card from a whole briefcase of cards, a whole army of maids offering him all kinds of cards which they thought would fit him. When they finally listened to him, he told them that he had a whole deck and a duel disk was attached to his D-wheel, causing a little moment of embarrassment, but at least he was good to go to the battle between Biscotti and Galette, but not before a little lecture from the princess of Biscotti about how battle actually works in Flonyard.

"People of Biscotti, people of the Territory Knight of Lions of Galette, thank you for waiting. While our Biscotti have been having continuous defeats as of late, today will be the last day of that disappointing outcome, since a wonderful hero who brings hope and victory to the Biscotti has arrived!" Millhiore said over the microphone, apparently the whole battlefield hearing her somehow, including Yusei, who was kind of irritated at those words, but he could still stand it, with the excuse of 'it comes from Millhiore, a princess in need.' , but still, he didn't understand why would a princess in need say such words with such enthusiasm, and with everyone hearing. He ended up shrugging it off for the time being.

"Magnificently and vividly, please have him appear at the battle field!" Millhiore said as her last words for then. The camera then zoomed on the opening door of the castle of Filianno, as a red D-wheel came out of it, as if fireworks were present with his appearance. The red D-wheel, the Yusei-go, landed near the entrance, its wheels frictioning with the ground until it came to a stop. "Answering the summon from the princess, Hero Fudo Yusei arrived here!" As much as Yusei was irritated by the princess' words of praise about him, he wouldn't just feel right if that world wouldn't know of his existance and possibly give him the respect he needed. And so, the battle for the Filianno Castle began...

* * *

**Note: There are, as of now, 3 written duels in this fanfic, the fourth being written right as I edit this first chapter. This first chapter isn't but a mere introduction, so be sure to continue reading~**


	2. Riding Battle in Flonyard, Acceleration!

"H-H-H-Hero appears!" The announcer said over the microphone, as a rather vivid picture of Yusei could be seen over the battlefield. "It's my first time witnessing this..." One of the two commentators commented on the hero's appearance. While Yusei tried to get the facts out of their words, he tried not to waste any precious time. He rode his D-wheel to the point where the backrow of knights was. One of the knights, which looked like a captain, turned to him when he arrived. "Hero-dono. Do you know the rules of battle here in Flonyard?" The knight asked, Yusei nodding. "The princess introduced me to those rules. They are interesting." Said the hero.

"So, after being summoned by the princess, what do you think of her?" The knight asked Yusei. It was the worst kind of question Yusei could be asked, except love-related questions, only they being worse. "Although I don't really know her and the true color of this world, I can say that she is a kind princess." Yusei answered, seeming a bit softer than usual. A thing which he didn't even notice. Was it the effect of being near the princess...? The knight nodded, and put a hand on Yusei's shoulder. "Alright." He said, with a smile, as if he was satisfied with what Yusei thought of the princess.

The voices of the Galette soldiers were becoming louder, some troops could be seen actually with their monsters summoned, as a sign for Yusei to actually depart for battle. "Now, Hero-dono, go forth and join Eclair at the battlefront!" The knight sent Yusei to meet someone named Eclair, with the information that her monster is "D.D. Assailant", perhaps the one he saw earlier. "Okay. I'll be on my way then." Said Yusei before the engine of the D-wheel roared, and Yusei finally got to the battle himself. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, STARDUST DRAGON!" Yusei shouted, as stardust dragon flew in the sky of Flonyard gracefully.

The expected response to Stardust Dragon appearing really did occur. "Woooaaaaah! The summoned hero's monster is not only strong in power, but it is also a magnificently looking dragon!" The announcer shouted over the microphone, apparently his mouth remaining open at the really magnificent Stardust Dragon sparkling at the sunny day in Flonyard. The cameras were focused on Stardust dragon, the enemies too looking with awe at the hero's monster. "Woah! He's really a hero!" One of the soldiers in the group nearest to Yusei exclaimed. "Let's go, Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei commanded Stardust Dragon, who launched an attack over the wave of monsters and warriors of Galette coming at him. Of course, with their level of power, they couldn't stand a chance against Stardust Dragon's might, Their monsters being destroyed, and them being knocked out of the war, forced to return to their base in shame with no other monsters available, as the rules of battle in Flonyard stated.

Yusei advanced through the battlefield a bit, knocking out the enemy warriors by destroying their monsters group by group. When only one free enemy warrior went at him and his D-wheel, he remembered what the princess told him about what he can do in battle, which he couldn't do in duels. "Direct attack!" Yusei declared a direct attack against the enemy when the warrior's monster didn't seem to guard him. The enemy didn't have a way to run, the attack conecting, his life points reaching 0, despite Stardust Dragon's ATK being only 2500. That was because every regular soldier only had 800 LP to begin with. The announcer was amazed at the speed the hero's D-wheel went at, naming it 'moving battle disk'.

In the battlefront, A short-green-haired warrior with a blade-like duel disk was standing in front of an enemy group, with "D.D. Assailant" as her monster. "All-out different dimension cutter!" The warrior ordered, D.D. Assailant making a wide slash with its blade, defeating most of the enemies' monsters, however some remained standing, protected by the others. "Tribute to the doomed!" The warrior tried to activate a spell card, indeed defeating one of the monsters which were at her, however most survived. "Direct attack!" A few of them shouted, D.D. Assailant indeed being off-guard, a thing which could be crucial with 5 or more enemies at her, a thing which could make her starting 4000 life points 0. "Shooting Sonic!" A voice declared, a shining beam coming at the attacking monsters, defeating them. The tires of the D-wheel had their friction with the ground before the D-wheel came to a halt, Stardust Dragon remaining on guard.

"Are you alright?" Said Yusei, introducing himself right after a nod from Eclair, who introduced herself after too, as the captain of the imperial guardian knights. "The card you used right now... it was a magic card. Can only the higher ranks use magic cards...?" Yusei asked, just to get things straight in his head. "Not really, it's just that only they have those cards to begin with." Eclair said, her seriousness overflowing, almost as if she was cold towards Yusei.

Then, before they could talk some more, two beams of energy came towards them, Eclair seeing them first, ordering D.D. Assailant to block them, Yusei ordering Stardust Dragon to block them too, together they managed to deflect the streams somehow to the ground, but they both were knocked back some distance, also being knocked down, Yusei's D-wheel turning over too, smoke covering the area in front of the two.

"Although I came here expecting a better fight... it appears that you are simply a henchman for the dog princess." A female, yet strong voice said from the direction where the attack came from. When the smoke cleared up, she could be seen clearly on her... apparently Cellkull, with a rather powerful monster above her. It appeared like a lion standing on two legs, except it had two heads, while its clothing looked like a monk's ((Skuna, the Leonine Rakan | ATK 2600 / DEF 2000)) ."L-Leonmichelle-hime!" Eclair exclaimed, Yusei focused on the enemy 'princess' whom he had his eyes on since he heard her name, getting back on the D-wheel meanwhile. "Tsk tsk. It troubles me to be called a mere princess." Leonmichelle replied, her monster bowing behind her. "My name is Leonmichelle Galette de Rois. I'm the king of the Galette Lion Knight Kingdom, as well as the Knight King of Beasts!" Leonmichelle said, her charisma being apparent. Her mount bird took a step forward, as if preparing to move.

"Call me your majesty, you insolent fools!" the Galette princess... ... her majesty, shouted, intimidating even Yusei... a bit. She seemed to be enjoying herself though. "I would like to duel with you, seeing you have a complete deck, but I have a war to win. Farewell, hero-dono!" Her majesty went towards the castle Yusei and the others were supposed to protect. It was still far, and with some obstacles, but for Leonmichelle, winning the war seemed a lot closer than for an average warrior. She was on a different level. "W-Why did you let her go through, hero?! She's the enemy leader! For now, could you please chase her?!" Eclair seemed a bit mad at Yusei, who took the accustations without saying a word, just signaling Eclair to get on his D-wheel, since Eclair's speed alone wouldn't beat the enemy leader's mount. Although she didn't really like the idea of riding on the hero's machine with him, she didn't have much choice, so Stardust Dragon and D.D. Assailant were aside each other for the time being.

Leonmichelle her majesty with her monster behind her, got to an area which was a stone bridge which was broken in some parts. At the end of the bridge, a large group of Biscotti soldiers were ready, each with a copy of the same monster - Cyber Commander, a strike force equipped with rocket launchers and bazookas with an ATK of 750 and DEF of 700. The group ordered their Cyber Commanders to shoot Leonmichelle all at once, a lot of rockets aimed at the enemy princess. "Skuna, All-out stream of desruction!" Leonmichelle declared as the rockets were shot, the lion monster shooting its streams, destroying all the rockets and the Cyber Commanders in a single blow. "Ooooooh! What an amazing attack from Leon her majesty! You could say that her majesty Leon and her Daumas are in perfect harmony, as she speeds through the bridge area!" The announcer said.

Yusei, not having to deal with the Cyber commanders, easily hopped with his D-wheel over the gaps in the bridge, going straight after Leonmichelle. "Ho... I didn't expect you to catch up to me this easily, hero-dono." Leonmichelle said towards Yusei and Eclair, a bit impressed by Yusei's machine, seeing it in work. She seemed to ignore Eclair though, as only Yusei interested her. "Now comes the difficult part! The slippery ground and suspension area! The Biscotti troops are trying hard to fend off out units! Will this become the stage for the decisive battle?!" The announcer commented, as they were approaching what seemed like a lowered battleground with some special places built especially for big jumps over it, some troops already battling around the place. "Run through it, Daumas!" Leon her majesty commanded, as Daumas ran towards the jumping spot, Yusei riding towards the other jumping spot right beside it.

"Eclair, you attack directly, I'll fend the monster off." Yusei came with a plan. "W-why do you think you have the right to give me orders?!" Eclair declined to cooperate with Yusei, Stardust Dragon and D.D. Assailant attacking anyway. Leonmichelle saw the attack coming, and mid-air got off her mount, the attacks missing, Stardust Dragon and D.D. Assailant hitting each other, D.D. Assailant taking another hit. "Tch!" Yusei said, when a moment later, Leonmichelle's moinster went to attack them both directly. Fortunately, Yusei and his Stardust Dragon were still on guard, Stardust Dragon blocking somehow the lion monk's charge. At the end, the result was far from what Yusei expected, although he did get the enemy off its mount. Eclair got off Yusei's D-wheel about the same way though. "Are you alright. Eclair?" Yusei asked. "I'm fine, but can't you see that you're just hindering me, hero?!" Eclair's response was a bit off Yusei's mark.

"N-Now's not the time to argue about that!" Yusei exclaimed, as he saw a magic card glowing with a green aura in Leonmichelle's hands. "Magic card, ACTIVATE! Death Meteor!" Leonmichelle declared, as from the skies, meteors fell on the battlefield around her majesty. Those who were not protected, had their life points reduced to 0 immediately, their life points starting at 1000, death meteor inflicting 1000 points of effect damage and a good amount of pain to all other participants around the user. Again, smoke covered the field, that time Leonmichelle was the one who didn't see in it. "Franboise! Were those two defeated fair and square?!" Her majesty asked. "L-Let's see... ..." The announcer responded, although he couldn't confirm until the smoke dissolved. "Unbelievable! After Death Meteor, Stardust Dragon, D.D. Assailant, the hero and the captain of knights are still standing!" He was a bit shocked from the fact that they were still standing, a ring of four shields floating above them.

"H-How...?!" Leonmichelle asked Yusei for what he did. "Quick-play magic card, Ring of Defense." Yusei said his magic card's name, pointing to the ring above them, which protected them both from the meteors. "This reduces the effect damage directed towards me and my ally to 0." Yusei explained, the ring fading away as it did its purpose. "Hm... interesting. To truely determing the winner between us, a DUEL is necessarry. A duel between me and you, hero-dono." Leonmichelle challenged Yusei to a duel. "My name is Fudo Yusei. I accept your duel!" Yusei accepted, from then, it was a duel between 'nobles'. Yusei detached his duel disk from his D-wheel, and shuffled his deck, Leonmichelle too returning her monster to her deck, together with Death Meteor, the deck being shuffled in her duel disk. Meanwhile, Eclair watched as the two duelists from different worlds raised their duel disk... ... ... "DUEL!"


	3. Battle with the Knight King of Beasts!

Yusei was facing the enemy leader, Leonmichelle her majesty, both with their duel disks raised. "If I win, you will tell me why you attack Biscotti to the point of conquering them!" Yusei proposed a winning condition from his side. "You're really from another world, not knowing anything about what war REALLY means in Flonyard! But even with that, I'll accept that condition! However, if I win, I'll take your loyalty to Biscotti and Princess Millhiore, making you GALETTE'S hero, serving under me! How is that deal? No matter if you win or lose, you'll get to know everything you want!" Leonmichelle her majesty made her own winning condition, seeming to enjoy herself. Yusei was a bit surprised that in Flonyard people could duel staking their loyalty to their nation, but he accepted the condition nontheless. Needless to say, Millhiore was pretty much worried from what he did accepting such a condition, shall he lose to Leonmichelle, he'll side with the Galettes with all the power she saw.

**"DUEL!"** Both Yusei and Leonmichelle declared, starting the duel with 4000 life points each, each player starting with their opening hand of 5 cards. "The challenger can have the first turn." Leonmichelle gave the first turn to Yusei, with a smile on her face. She was sure of herself.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 4000**

**Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois LP 4000**

* * *

"I'll go first then, I draw!" Yusei said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Tuning Supporter in defense position!" Yusei declared as he put Tuning Supporter on his duel disk horizontally, a small creature with a scarf and what seemed to be a frying pan on its head appearing on the field, defending with 300 defense points.

* * *

**Tuning Supporter  
****LIGHT  
****LEVEL 1**

**Machine / Effect  
If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card.  
**

**ATK 100 / DEF 300**

* * *

That made Eclair raise a brow. 'What is he thinking, that hero, having such a weak monster in his deck...? Even a normal soldier can beat that thing...' She thought to herself. "I set a card face-down, and end my turn!" Yusei said, ending his turn. "Hey, hero! If you don't want to get beat, at least summon something normal?! Do you really want to let them win?!" -"You should expect anything to happen, much more so if it is a DUEL. YOU should go back to dueling school together with hero-dono!" Eclair shouted at Yusei, only to get hushed up by Leonmichelle herself.

"One thing is true though... ... With that kind of monster, you can't win against me! If you really want to have a chance to win, coming at me with all your strength is your only option! It's my turn! I draw!" Leonmichelle said, drawing her sixth card. She sounded excited, as if she was getting her first warm-up since a long time she didn't have a real duel. However, something told Yusei that the duel was going to be intense. "Let's see if you can entertain me. First, I activate **Death Meteor** from my hand! **1000 points of damage inflicted to you!**" Leon activated her well-known magic card, meteors falling on Yusei, knocking him back as his life points drop from the initial 4000 to 3000.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3000**

**Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois LP 4000**

* * *

"It caaaame! Death Meteor, right at the start of the duel! The hero looks like he's dealing with some pain!" The announcer commented on the duel, which was the center of the attention, only a few soldiers moving in the battlefield then, the rest were watching the duel from the screens scattered in the battlefield.

"This damage...! Are you a psychic duelist?" Yusei asked her majesty while getting up from the ground. "Psychic duelist...? I don't know what is a psychic duelist, but let me tell you one thing... ... in most of the areas in this world, the damage you feel is real. In this battlefield there is a protective power, so the damage is minimized, but it's still there. That's why I told you that you don't know a thing about this world!" Leonmichelle told Yusei the truth about the world named Flonyard, Yusei being a bit shocked. "That aside, don't think I'm done with this; This duel has only started! I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite!" Leonmichelle summoned her monster, a 1600 ATK tiger-like gladiator with a rectangular shield and a gladius.

* * *

**Galdiator Beast Samnite  
EARTH  
LEVEL 4**

**Beast / Effect**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Gladiator Beast" card from your Deck to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Samnite".**

**ATK 1600 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"Next, if I control a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, I can special summon Test Tiger from my hand!" Her majesty summoned her second monster at her first turn.

* * *

**Test Tiger  
****EARTH  
****LEVEL 3**

**Beast / Effect**

**If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to return 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster you control to the Deck, and then Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" from your Deck. The Special Summoned monster is treated as if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster.**

**ATK 600 / DEF 300**

* * *

"Test Tiger's monster effect! I can release Test Tiger, to return one 'Gladiator Beast' I control to the deck, to special summon another 'Gladiator Beast' from my deck! I release Test Tiger to return Samnite to my deck, and special summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari from my deck!" At that point Yusei, which prepared his guard for a direct attack, didn't know what exactly Leonmichelle was doing, as another Gladiator beast entered the field, with the same attack power as the previous one, 1600.

* * *

**Gladiator Beast Dimacari  
****EARTH  
****LEVEL 4**

**Beast / Effect**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast"monster, it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card battles, by returning it from the field to the Deck at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".**

**ATK 1600 / DEF 1200**

* * *

He just had a feeling it was going to be a powerful move. "I equip Gladiator Beast Dimacari with **Meteor Strike**! **When the monster equipped with Meteor Strike attacks, piercing damage is inflicted**!" Her majesty explained Meteor Strike, as Yusei was beginning to understand the theme of her deck - a Gladiator Beast / Meteor deck. "Go, Gladiator Beast Dimacari! Attack his Tuning Supporter! Meteor Strike Fist!" Leonmichelle declared an attack, Dimacari punching Tuning Supporter, Yusei's life points dropping from the 3000 to 1700.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 1700**

**Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois LP 4000**

* * *

"The hero takes massive damaaaaaaaage! He is knocked down into the ground, but he gets up quickly! But wait! Leonmichelle her majesty's assault isn't over yet!" The announcer commented. Indeed, even though Yusei was knocked into the ground again, barely getting up in time, Leonmichelle's assault wasn't over. "I'm not done yet! When Dimacari is special summoned from the deck by a 'Gladiator Beast's effect, he is allowed to attack twice per battle phase! According to Test Tiger's monster effect, it counts as being summoned by a 'Gladiator Beast'! Go, Dimacari! Direct attack on hero-dono! Meteor Strike Fist!" Leon her majesty declared, as Dimacari rushed towards Yusei, punching him, Yusei being knocked down to the ground the third time, that time hurt the most. His life points were reduced to a mere 100. As he was getting up from the ground, his mark of the dragon glowed, all the 5D's members could feel that Yusei was in pain.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 100**

**Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois LP 4000**

* * *

"They claimed you were a hero, but you're just a henchman for the dog princess after all... I set 2 cards on the field face-down, and end my turn. Your life points are just 100, and I didn't receive a scratch, not even that set card activated when I attacked. Despite that, you feel no terror from being against me in a one-on-one duel, and those eyes tell me you're still planning to win somehow. Just WHAT are you planning to win this...?" Leonmichelle wondered how Yusei was going to win as she ended her turn, her 2 face-down cards covering the attention of the screens for a few moments, before focusing on Dimacari and then on Yusei's face-down card. After a few moments of silence, Yusei put his hand on his deck to draw his card. He really wasn't amused by the fact that damage was close to being real, a thing which made him overly serious.

"It's my turn!" He said loudly as he drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack position!" Yusei declared as he summoned another monster which seemed strange to Leonmichelle... as in 'weak'.

* * *

**Junk Synchron  
****DARK  
LEVEL 3**

**Warrior / Tuner**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position.**

**ATK 1300 / DEF 500**

* * *

"When Junk Synchron is normal summoned, I can special summon 1 level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense position! Revive, **Tuning Supporter**!" The number of monsters on Yusei's field was quickly rising. "When Tuning Supporter is used for a synchro summon, I can treat is as level 2. I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron, and level 2 Tuning Supporter! Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" The announcer was amazed at the synchro summon Yusei pulled off, pointing that he surpassed Dimacari's attack points. "When Tuning Supporter is sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, I can draw one card!" Yusei said, drawing his card.

* * *

**Junk Warrior  
****DARK  
****LEVEL 5**

**Warrior / Synchro / Effect**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to thetotal ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.

**ATK 2300 / DEF 1300**

* * *

"I activate from my hand the magic card, **De-Synchro**! By returning Junk Warrior to the extra deck, I can special summon its synchro materials from the graveyard! Revive, **Junk Synchron**! **Tuning Supporter**!" Leonmichelle was confused about that move. 'Why synchro summon if you wanted to break it from the first place...?' She thought to herself. "Next I activate** Double Summon**! This lets me summon once more this turn! I summon Gauntlet Warrior!" Another weak monster made its appearance... from Leonmichelle's view anyway.

* * *

**Gauntlet Warrior  
****EARTH  
****LEVEL 3**

**Warrior / Effect**

**You can Tribute this card to have all face-up Warrior-Typemonsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of the nextDamage Step they battle. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

**ATK 400 / DEF 1600**

* * *

However both Leon and Eclair, mostly Leon, could guess where this was going. "Treating Tuning Supporter as level 2, I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron, to my level 3 gauntlet warrior, and level 2 Tuning Supporter! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon**!" And the expected thing happened. Yusei synchro summoned Stardust Dragon, which flew beautifully, spreading stardust upon Flonyard.

* * *

**Stardust Dragon  
****WIND  
****LEVEL 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**

* * *

"So it appeared... ... Hero-dono's ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" -"It caaaaaame! The hero of biscotti's ace monster! An attack power of 2500, Stardust Dragon flies majesticly into the field! Could this be a turning point?!" Leonmichelle declared, the announcer commenting the same. "From Tuning Supporter's effect, I can draw one card when it's sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon! Draw! ... Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack Gladiator Beast Dimacari! **Shooting Sonic**!" Stardust charged to fire a beam of light at Dimacari, but Leonmichelle had other plans. "Trap card, open! **Defensive Tactics**! **I can activate this card while I control a 'Gladiator Beast' monster; This turn, my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage I take becomes 0**!** After activation, this card is put at the bottom of my deck instead of being sent to the graveyard**." Leon activated her trap, as Dimacari, despite being in attack position, crossed his arms.

Once the light beam reached him, it was deflected into the sky, seeming like a firework, or a star shooting up instead of down. "At the end of the battle phase, I activate Dimacari's monster effect! **At the end of the battle phase, if Dimacari attacked, or was attacked, I can return it to the deck to special summon another Gladiator Beast from my deck**. I return Dimacari to my deck, to special summon **Gladiator Beast Laquari** from my deck to the field in attack position! **When Laquari is special summoned from the deck by the effect of a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, its original attack points become 2100**." Leonmichelle tagged out Dimacari for another Gladiator Beast, but that was not all. "Trap card, open! **Handicap Match**!** When I special summon a 'Gladiator Beast' monster, I can special summon another 'Gladiator Beast' monster from my hand or deck**! Appear now, **Gladiator Beast Samnite**!" Leonmichelle's field then had 2 monsters, Laquari with 2100 ATK, and Samnite with 1600 ATK.

Yusei failed to destroy Leonmichelle's monster, and failed miserably. Not only he failed to destroy Dimacari, he was switched with 2 other Gladiator Beasts, which were stronger in terms of total attack points than Dimacari. "I set a card and end my turn." Yusei ended his turn, with a chuckle from Leonmichelle. "You claim to have a strong monster to protect you, but your life points still haven't recovered. I'll finish this duel in this turn of mine. Then, you'll become Galette's hero! It's my turn! I Draw!" Yusei understood why Leonmichelle said that she would end the duel on her turn. But, she had no cards in her hand before drawing. He hoped that she wouldn't draw that card he was afraid of. However... "I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards!" She drew 2 cards. And one of them was exactly one of the cards he had feared so much.

"I release my 2 Gladiator Beasts, Laquari and Samnite, to summon **God Beast King Barbaros**!" The two Gladiators were tributed, as what seemed like a centaur with the head of a lion was summoned to the field.

* * *

**God Beast King Barbaros  
EARTH  
LEVEL 8**

**Beast-warrior / Effect**

**You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon this card. If you do: Destroy all cards your opponent controls.**

**ATK 3000 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"God Beast King Barbaros was summoned~! Leonmichelle her majesty's ace monster, God Beast King Barbaroooos! With an attack power of 3000, No soldier can stand before it!" The announcer shouted through the microphone. "Be honored to fall by my ace monster! Now, God Beast King Barbaros! Attack Stardust Dragon! **Lion Shaver**!" Leonmichelle declared her attack, as God Beast King Barbaros was readying its spiral spear to attack Stardust Dragon. "**Trap card, open**! **Power Frame**!" Yusei declared as the trap flipped over. "**When my monster is being attacked by a monster with a higher attack points, Power Frame will negate the attack, and equip itself to the attacked monster, increasing its attack points equal to the difference**." Yusei explained, as the attack was negated, and Stardust's ATK increased to 3000.

"Nice play, negating my attack just now. But that's not the end. I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Leonmichelle ended her turn after she complimented Yusei. "It's my turn!" Yusei said, drawing his card. Judging by his expression, he couldn't win against God Beast King Barbaros that turn. "I set 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Yusei ended his turn quickly. "It's my turn then!" Leonmichelle drew her card, with a smile which meant bad news to Yusei. "Go, God Beast King Barbaros! Attack Stardust Dragon!" Leonmichelle declared an attack on Stardust Dragon, a complete surprise to Yusei. That time, Yusei didn't react to the attack, Barbaros' spear and Stardust's Shooting Sonic colliding in a massive blast, both monsters destroyed. Still, Leonmichelle was smiling.

"**Quick-play magic, Requiem Duel**! **When both our monsters were destroyed by battle this turn, this card special summons them from their graveyard with their effects negated**! Revive, Stardust Dragon, God Beast King Barbaros!" Leonmichelle said, as the card flipped over, bringing back Stardust Dragon and God Beast King Barbaros. "Without Power Frame, Stardust Dragon's attack points are lower than Barbaros'! Go, God Beast King Barbaros! Attack Stardust Dragon!** Lion Shaver**!" Barbaros prepared for another attack. "If this attacks goes through, the hero is done for!" The announcer commented. The attack succeeded, as God Beast King Barbaros' spear went through Stardust Dragon, which exploded, Yusei's scream being heard, but he couldn't be seen with all the smoke. "Hero! Yusei!" Eclair shouted from her spot near the duel, not seeing Yusei too. "He still didn't lose, droopy ears. He had a trap activated there." Leonmichelle pointed at Yusei, the smoke clearing. Yusei was still standing, with his 100 life points.

"H-How?!" Eclair asked, Leon pointing directly to Yusei's trap. "**The trap card, 'Guard Block'**. **The damage I get from the battle becomes 0, and it lets me draw a card**." yusei said a bit calmly, drawing his card straight afterwards. "This still isn't over, you see. I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Leonmichelle her majesty said, still sure in herself with that smile, even though God Beast King Barbaros was destroyed at the end phase because of Requiem Duel. "It's my turn!" Yusei drew his card, hoping to get a card to win the duel. "**Trap card, OPEN! Cry of the Living Dead**! **This lets me special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack position**! Of course, I choose **God Beast King Barbaros**! Return to my field!" Leonmichelle her majesty summoned back Barbaros, when Yusei thought he was done with that. "I summon **Zero Gardna** in attack position!" Yusei declared, summoning a monster with 0 attack power.

"Hah! Have you finally lost it?! That monster can't damage my life points even by one point, not talking about passing God Beast King Barbaros!" Leonmichelle laughed at the puny monster being played at such a crucial time. "I activate Zero Gardna's monster effect! **By releasing Zero Gardna, this turn, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage I take becomes 0**! I release Zero Gardna!" Yusei did another thing no one could understand, not even Eclair or the announcer. "This is the magic card which will turn everything around! I activate **Stardust Shimmer**! **This lets me special summon a dragon-type synchro monster from my graveyard, by removing from play the synchro material monsters required to summon it**! I remove from play Junk Synchron, Zero Gardna, and Tuning Supporter! Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei brought back Stardust Dragon too, to the surprise of all the people who watched.

"Still, Stardust Dragon can't pass God Beast King Barbaros' attack strength! Stardust Dragon's attack points are just 2500, Barbaros' attack points are 3000!" Leonmichelle said a thing which was true, but only for the original attack points of those monsters. "**Trap card, OPEN! Synchro Striker Unit**! **This card equips to a face-up synchro monster I control, increasing its attack points by 1000**!" Yusei flipped over the right face-down card, which equipped itself to Stardust Dragon, Stardust's attack increasing to 3500, above Barbaros' 3000. "What... did you say?!" Leonmichelle barely said.

"Battle! Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack God Beast King Barbaros! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei ordered Stardust Dragon, Shooting Sonic piercing God Beast King Barbaros, the lion centaur falling to the ground, exploding. "Ugh!" Leonmichelle took the 500 points of damage, her life points being at 3500.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 100**

**Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois LP 3500**

* * *

She wasn't knocked back like Yusei, becuase of her armor, but she did feel the damage. "**Now, trap card, OPEN! Synchro Overlimit**! **When my synchro monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster can attack once again**! Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack Leonmichelle directly! **Shooting Soniiiic!**" Yusei gave Stardust the command, it firing its beam of light. "AAAAAAGH!" The attack connected, as Leonmichelle was knocked back despite her armor, said armor being destroyed from the 3500 attack strength, her majesty's life points dropping from 3500 to 0.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 100**

**Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois LP 0**

**WIN - YUSEI FUDO**

* * *

"He... won..." Both Eclair, Millhiore, and the announcer said at almost the same time. Leon her majesty meanwhile got off the ground, checking her destroyed armor while Yusei was recovering from the hits he got from Dimacari. "Hm... I could continue like that, but it would be too much of a fanservice to both countries..." Leon joked around, even though her clothing underneath the armor were a bit revealing indeed. "L-Leon your majesty, so that means..." "Yea. I hereby surrender." Leonmichelle then officially admitted defeat, a firework was sent to the sky right afterwards. "Unbelievable! Her majesty Leon has lost! Enemy leader defeat bonus, 350 points will be added! It's almost impossible for the Galette side to win now!" The announcer made it officially heard in all the battlefield, that Leon her majesty, lost.

"Now that I won, will you tell me... why exactly do you attack Biscotti so frequently to the point of conquering them?" Yusei asked, as a part of the agreement on winning conditions before the duel even started. "Alright. I'll tell you this, but don't tell this to Millhi... ... I know her destiny from the stars. This is the only thing I can do." Was the answer he got from Leon before the video crew got to the scene. 'Destiny... ... Rudger also talked about destiny. This smells fishy.' Yusei thought to himself, as he got back to his D-wheel. "Hero-dono, I'll compliment you for winning a duel against me. But don't think you'll be able to do this again in the future! I'll be back! And I'll invade you thoroughly next time!" Leonmichelle her majesty said her losing speech as the microphone was given to her by the camera team. That microphone had no wires, making it rather convenient.

"And now Leon her majesty exits with grace. This gives us hopes for the next invasion, doesn't it?" -"Sure it does. But this war isn't over yet." -"That's right. Dear warriors in the battlefront, please concentrate and battle until the time runs out!" The three commentators said, being heard all over the battlefield. Apparently, that encouraged all the warriors which were currently battling with their monsters. "Continuous magic card, activated: "Banner of Courage". Each time a monster attacks, its attack strength is raised by 200 points for that attack only." Some kind of computer-like voice said from the commentators' place. It was a magic card which affected the entire battlefield, reflecting the encouragement given to the warriors by the commentators. Yusei figured that while this world tries to be fun and games, its efforts were in vain, and somewhen in the future, the world will unveil its true colors. For then, he had no choice but to continue fighting and dueling, in the deceiving world of Flonyard...

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

Leonmichelle: "If I win, I'll take your loyalty to Biscotti and Princess Millhiore, making you GALETTE'S hero, serving under me!"

Yusei: "Everyone wants me for some reason... ... I'm sexy and I know it."

...

*Later that day, after Leonmichelle's epic defeat*

Leonmichelle: "Goddang it...! I'll be back! And I'll invade you thoroughly next time!"

Yusei: "Gee, I know I'm sexy, but not THAT MUCH! How exactly were you going to try to invade me?!"

Leonmichelle: "... ... secret."

Yusei: "DON'T BLUSH ON ME!"

* * *

**Do expect duels in this fanfic to include archetypes and cards in the game which were not used in any of the Yugioh anime, I'd like to give them a chance to show up in anime-style duels.  
Also, do NOT expect me to answer questions like 'When the hell did EXTRA happen?!' , the extras are exactly what it says on the tin - an omake, extra unrelated stuff just for laughs.**


	4. A Hero, Acceleration!

"Well then... ... Had the Galette won this battle, the Galette local liquor festival would be held here at this place, but..." -"Now that Biscotti has won, the rights for the victory event will go to the Biscotti." -"Yes." Two of the commentators said as the war was finished, with Biscotti winning. Between his victory on Leonmichelle and the end of the war, Yusei was the front guard of the battlefield, however after his victory on Leonmichelle, the soldiers who dared attacking him and Stardust Dragon were few. "Princess Millhiore of the Fillianno Castle, is the event this time what we're expecting...?" The main commentator asked. "Yes. We of the Fillianno Music Hall, shall be presenting a music and singing event." The princess answered, a bit more calm compared to the time she met Yusei, since they won the war already with his help. "Preparations for our great princess' singing are complete!" Another girl beside the princess said, as she presented a document to the screen.

"Good work, hero-dono, Eclair." The same knight from just before he dispatched to the war told Yusei once he returned to near the castle together with Eclair. "While conducting meetings and various exchanges with foreign countries, our princess would take her band all around the world to sing. however, due to the recent continuous battles, her tours had to be stopped." The friendly knight told Yusei, just so he could know what was happening, Yusei responding with 'I see.' . "We haven't heard our own princess sing for quite some time. Since you performed such a distinguished service in fighting in dueling, you'll be able to enjoy her singing from the special seats!" The knight said, smiling although raising his voice a bit towards the end of the sentence. "Thank you. Although I would like to contact my friends first, to notify them what happened to me, so they don't worry." Yusei responded.

"I guess you really did come from another world... ... In hero summoning, the summoned hero can neither return home, nor make contact with his original world." -"Those are the rules of summoning. Even if they're not 'rules', no solution as to how to pass that problem was found yet." The knight and Eclair said respectively, much to Yusei's surprise... and shock. "Now hero-dono, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend because of my position. Hope that wasn't too much of a shock to you." The knight excused himself as he went to his own businesses. Meanwhile, the main commentator talked about the end-war result, and after not more than a few seconds, something about 'Loran, the Biscotti Army's Round Knight Captain' , appearing as a special guest. He also said something about bringing the hero to say his comments, but Loran, who turned out to be the exact same knight which talked to him, shrugged that off claiming that they will reveal more informaion about the hero later.

"Nice handling, brother... With that shock he received just now, there's no way we can let him talk like that in front of the cameras..." Eclair said to herself, Yusei hearing every word she said, but he didn't respond in the slightest. He was busy trying to get his D-wheel communications to work, however with no results. Eclair wondered what he was doing, but figured it was one of the other world's technology which 'she' would understand, by 'she' meaning the girl who was with the princess, the one who said the preparations were complete, Ricotta Elmar, the chief researcher of the national research school, or academy, in Biscotti. "Well, for now, lets go to the academy, maybe Rico has a solution to your situation." Eclair said in a way which sounded like she was giving it effort to sound friendly to Yusei, and in reality she didn't really care about Yusei at all. It wasn't entirely true, but her bond with Yusei was still weak. "O-Okay..." Yusei responded.

"C-Could we use that machine of yours again...? I'll give you directions, it will just get us quicker to the academy..." She tried to justify the fact that she was relying on Yusei, with the fact that it was rather convenient. "Sure." Yusei responded, bringing a second helmet from his D-wheel. "Just wear this." He said, Eclair raising a brow at the obviously unfamiliar object. All she knew about it was that Yusei was wearing it all the time while he was riding that machine he had. "Oh well, if you say so..." Eclair responded, counting that Yusei knew what he was doing - he brought that from his world, after all. The ride was kinda uncomfortable for Eclair, Yusei tilting the D-wheel every corner to about 30 degrees with the ground... or that's the angle which it seemed like to Eclair anyway. At the end, she gave him the directions despite the D-wheel tilting every turn.

When they reached the academy, a few scholars were looking at the two, mostly at the hero, as they passed through the halls, the D-wheel left outside. They reached what seemed like a library. "Hey Rico, are you there?" Eclair called Ricotta by her nickname 'Rico', as they entered the place. Who came was a rather short orange-haired girl, which too, had some sort of animal ears and a tail. "A-Ah, hero-sama, Eclair..." She was a bit surprised at first to see Yusei face to face, and a bit embarassed because she could guess what Yusei could want from her right after being summoned. What he didn't know was, that just after they officially won the war, she talked with the princess just to find that the princess didn't know the problem with summoned heroes, and that got her to start researching for ways around that... but she was only -starting- to work on it.

"I'm extremely sorry...! I, Ricotta Elmar, had been searching to the best of my abilities to find a way for you to return, although I was not competent enough, and have not been able to achieve anything..." Ricotta appologized thoroughly, bowing as a sign of apology too. "Rico, calm down... Neither the hero nor I think that a way can be found so quickly..." Eclair said with a serious, yet not intimidating tone. "B-But..." "She's right." Ricotta tried to speak, Yusei interrupting her with his usual calm and collected tone, nodding in approval of Eclair's words. That brought Rico's morale up a bit. "Hey, hero, could you give us a deadline or something...?" Eclair purposed, so Rico will know her deadline instead of just worrying. "Right now the city which I lived in is being repaired. While there is no clear deadline, the quicker it will be, the better. Don't overdo it though." Yusei responded, giving no deadline as Eclair hoped, although he did care for Ricotta, as from her words she might as well overdo it.

In response to that sentence, Ricotta's face became a little brighter. "Oh, now I feel like we have some hope!" She said. Yusei was happy for her, although in addition to completely not showing it, he had a thing to ask from her. "I do have one thing to ask from you though... Do you have any kind of solution as of reconnecting my communication to my original world through my D-wheel?" He asked. As a mechanic, he knew of several machines, but not those which can communicate through different worlds. "D-wheel...? Hmmm... ... I think I have something which might work... ah, that!" Rico looked puzzled at first, thinking of what she had which could help him, but apparently she found the right machine to help. "Well, lets meet at the hero summoning place. There we'll have all the space and privacy we'll need." Eclair arranged where they'll try the machine Rico offered. "We'll go ahead, take your time to do the preparations." Yusei said, earning a nod and a smile from Ricotta.

After some time, and Rico took her time coming... well, because the machine was large, Eclair and Yusei were alone in the summoning place. "Ah, I forgot something important. Even though we could win without you, you are a honored guest here; We can't let your life here be miserable. Here, take this, it's your reward from the war." Eclair said, giving Yusei a large sack of what seemed to be money. "So the war participants get paid after the battles...?" Yusei responded, taking the money although he honestly just came to that other world, thus knowing very little. "You REALLY know nothing, huh...?" Eclair sighed, right after she said those words, Ricotta came with her rather large machine. "Hero-sama~!" She shouted, bringing the machine closer to Yusei, pulling two levers, the machine activating. As a mechanic, Yusei was interested in the machine she got. "That machine is...?" Yusei started, Rico interrupting him for further explanations.

"That machine is an invention I did when I was 5. It amplifies the magical power in this world for broadcast, and is now used all over the world." Rico explained about the machine, and revealed to Yusei that she herself invented it. "Preparations are complete. You can try to connect to your world now." She said with a smile. Yusei nodded, and sat on his D-wheel. After no more than a few seconds, someone appeared on screed, catching Eclair and Rico's attention. "I-It's Yusei! What exactly happened to you?! We were worried when our marks suddenly glowed, telling us you were in pain!" It was Jack Atlas who answered, apparently everyone being at the garage at that time when Yusei connected, worrying about Yusei.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me, everyone... I got into something, and things went out of my hands for a moment." Yusei answered, Jack not being satisfied from such vagueness. "Just where are you now? The connection is weak. Jack asked, meanwhile crow appearing in the background. "From what they told me here, it's a different world named Flonyard. The mark reaction was because the damage in this world appears to be real." Yusei answered, much to Jack and Crow's surprise. "Another world...?" They said together. "I got summoned to that world as a kind of a hero. The problem is that a summoned hero can't go back to his original world, but I found a way to connect to you." Yusei said. "Who you fought exactly...? Managing to put you in a corner, that's no thing easily accomplished." Jack asked. "When I arrived, two countries were having a war with each other, including the country with summoned me. It was the enemy leader which I dueled." Yusei answered, again much to their surprise.

"Ricotta, will it be alright to say that I'll find a way to come back in a month or two?" Yusei asked Rico. "I guess it's possible." She responded. "Almost looks like you're on a vacation there..." Jack said, raising a brow at Yusei asking when he should go back. "Well, don't dare to lose to anyone! The one who will defeat you is none other than me, Jack Atlas!" -"Oy, Jack, cut it off, will ya?!" Jack expressed his worry to Yusei in his own way, apparently Crow didn't like that way. Eclair giggled in the background as Jack said that the only one to defeat Yusei was him. 'The hero has rivals as friends...?' She thought. "Well, be sure to contact us from time to time; Especially when beating enemy leaders like that. You know that the birthmark connects us all." Jack said, revealing his birthmark of the crimson dragon's wings to the screen. It was a new thing to Eclair and Rico, but they got the idea Jack was getting at, as well as Yusei.

"I'll keep in touch. There might be other things I'd have to do here before returning." Yusei responded. Jack nodded, Yusei disconnecting the communication. "Thank you, Rico. With your help I was able to connect to my original world." Yusei thanked Rico properly. Rico nodded with a smile, but something seemed a bit off... "No problem! Ah, Hero-sama... If you are alright with it, would you allow me to research that machine you call 'D wheel'?" Rico said in such a way that it seemed like she was going to rape either Yusei or the D wheel... which was half-true. "I want to take it apart and figure how it works... When I see an unfamiliar machine, I get giddy about research you see...!" She explained, much to Yusei's worry. "It's alright! I'll put it back just like it was before~" Rico said, not calming Yusei down in the slightest. "I-If you get me the right parts, I can tell you anything about it, you know..." Yusei tried to get Rico off his D wheel.

"Well, if you don't find your parts, I'll have you explain it on yours. How's the deal?" Rico said, rather confident, even though her smile said that she wasn't backing from Yusei's D wheel in the slightest. Sweating a bit, Yusei shook hands with Rico, hoping that he won't have to do anything pointless with his D wheel. Meanwhile, Eclair got to a phone on the machine Rico brought. She appeared to be in a call with Loran, the knight from earlier that day. It didn't seem too important, until a point where Eclair said rather loudly "That's reassuring!" . "Are there some good news, Eclair?" Rico asked. "Countess d'Arquien is coming home!" Eclair answered. It seemed to be an important person, even from Yusei's point of view. "Is that true?! Then, Yukkii should be with her too!" Rico said right after, seeming excited. "Who are they...?" Yusei asked out of curiousity. "Biscotti's strongest knight, Countess d'Arquien, and our friend, Yukikaze!" -"They are both extremely reliable!" Eclair answered, followed by Rico.

After a bit of sightseeing, Yusei and the rest were returning to the castle, the sun had already set by then. "Well, we can't have you come to the Princess' concert smelling sweaty. Use the bath before arriving at the concert." Eclair said with her usual seriousness. 'You may have forgotten that I'm from another world and I DON'T know the castle very well...' Yusei thought to himself. "And where would the bath be?" He said. "Oh, you'll find it, there are information charts around, and you can ask the people inside." Rico answered. After some time, the three each went to their own business. Yusei was wandering the dark halls of the castle, searching for the bath which Rico told him that he will find with no problems. He then noticed a building with light coming from it. He decided to go to check it up. For him, it was a 100 percent win chance - if it was the bath, he found it; If it was not the bath, there was no way the building wouldn't have someone in it, as it had light coming from it.

Yusei was rather impressed from the lights in the passage from the corridor to the building litting up just as he passed. When he entered the building, he saw that in both sides of the place he was, there were lockers. That told him that it was the bath already, and one of the sides was for men, the other for women.

After a few minutes, Yusei taking a nice bath, he suddenly heard someone scream from the entrance. It sounded like the princess from what Yusei could hear. Jumping out of the bath and dressing as quickly as he could, He went towards the entrance of the building, the lights turning on. As another light turned on to reveal someone on the roof, Yusei turned around to see who it was. He was about to ask 'who are you', but the three kidnappers introduced themselves anyway. "We are, from the Galette Lion Knight's Territory..." -"Under Gaul-sama's direcct command, the secret intelligence unit!" One said, another completing her words. "GENOISE!" The three told their name together as if they only wanted to seem cool in front of a camera. To Yusei's surprise, there really were cameras there.

"Biscotti's hero, we're kidnapping your precious princess." The one holding the princess said rather calmly... ... like Yusei would in the same situation, the princess trying to shout something, but her mouth was covered. "We'll be waiting for you in Mion Fortress!" Another one said, seeming rather excited. "There's an hour and a half remaining until the princess is due to sing at the concert. Will you be able to come and rescue her safely?" One of them said. 'Oy oy, you're talking to me, not the camera...' Yusei thought to himself, the last sentence really sounding like a TV promo rather than an actual princess kidnapping. "So in short, we'll be declaring a VIP kidnap/rescue battle according to the intra-continental treaty." The one holding the princess said. 'This world really is trying to maintain the image of a 'perfect world' after all...' Yusei thought, as he thought of what that treaty was for.

"We have 200 troops, elite units and monsters under the direct commnad of Gaul-sama." -"Gaul-sama desires a one on one duel with the hero." Two of the kidnappers then said, the excitement could be seen on them clearly, except of the one holding the princess, who for some reason, seemed a bit emotionless, deep in thoughts rather than excited. "If the hero declines, what will happen to the princess?" One of them said, again, to excite the viewers, and irritate Yusei by them doing so. "I'll save the princess, of course! You won't be doing as you please!" Yusei shouted, realizing straight afterwards that he was giving the viewers service too, sweating as a result. Yusei Fudo, now the hero of Biscotti, accepted the call for battle from Galette's 3-person squad , the Genoise. It has again become an official war between Biscotti and Galette, Yusei not believing that the world he got to could have two wars in a single day. And the battle continues...


	5. Princess Rescue Operation, Acceleration!

"Right now, even before today's battles have calmed down, something quite serious seems to be taking place! Unexpectedly, we now have a critical situation, in which the princess of Biscotti, Millhiore-hime, has been kidnapped! I, emergency reporter Franboise Charley, am now racing to the scene at full speed!" That same announcer from earlier that day said, with his same incredible enthusiasm as the announcer he was... or 'emergency battle reporter', as he said it. Yusei meanwhile was running to his D-wheel to get to the said fortress, Eclair suddenly rushing towards him. "YOU IDIOT!" Eclair shouted, and tried to punch Yusei, Yusei taking the hit on purpose, but tried to minimize the hit as well as he could, while trying to make it look like something. "What was that for?!" Yusei shouted back at Eclair. "That's MY line, you idiot! What are you trying to do, accepting a war declaration all on your own?!" Eclair explained why she hit him. 'Did I have an option to reject that...?' Yusei thought to himself.

"Well, for now, move it! If you accept a war declaration, it becomes an official war. An ordinary war might be okay, but they kidnapped our princess at the worst possible time!" Eclair said, explaining what damned hole Yusei accidentally got all Biscotti into. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I could reject the war declaration, saving the trouble. I'll do something about it." Yusei replied as he ran towards his D wheel in front of the castle. "You better do." Eclair gave him a serious look, even though not hostile, it was serious. "Everyone~!" A voice came from the hallway; It turned out to be Ricotta. "Rico...! We got no time to lose here, only an hour and a half until the princess is due to sing at the concert." Eclair said in case Rico didn't understand the situation. "Don't worry, I'll lend you my help in this battle! I've got a duel disk too, just like the hero's!" Rico said, showing off her pink proper duel disk. "Let's hurry, there's no time to lose." Said Yusei, Rico and Eclair agreeing with him.

Yusei was riding on his D-wheel, but Ricotta and Eclair, who didn't have such vehicles, were riding on their cellkuls, their duel disks raised already. With the enemy fortress being already at the range of their sight, Yusei noticed that someone was watching them from afar. Someone with a weird hat, from Yusei's perspective. "Where are you looking, hero? The fortress is ahead of us!" -"I'll be the artillery force from there, helping you against that number of soldiers." Eclair scolded Yusei again, Ricotta cutting her off. 'Make sure you time your attacks well...' Yusei thought, just nodding to Rico. "Although we'd normally wait for our troops, we don't have time to waste here." Eclair explained. "I don't like to admit it, but Prince Gaul's troops really are elite. But if we don't do it, we won't make it on time!" She continued.

"Frontal charge!" They both shouted. "Come, D.D. Assailant!" Eclair summoned her monster to the field, the warrior flying just above her. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei summoned his ace monster too, Stardust Dragon. During evening, Stardust Dragon's special effects of stardust looked all the more beautiful; It was a shame that no one was able to appreciate that beauty of sparkling stardust under the night sky.

Yusei and Eclair were on their way to the castle, the enemy soldiers seen clearly with their monsters, a few of them being [Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman], [Moon Envoy], and the monster most seen in there, [Arma Knight]. There were also a few with the monster [Beaver Warrior] , but those were few compared to the Arma Knights. The leader of the regular troops was using [Cyber Soldier of Darkworld] as his monster. All the monsters were preparing to attack, however something came in by surprise. Cannon shots were headed towards the soldiers, although no monster being seen firing them. Yusei smiled, as he knew Rico was already set. On Rico's actual field were 5 monsters already. "Fire, Machina Cannons! Machina Defenders!" Rico commanded the three Machina Cannons [ATK 1600] and two Machina Defenders [ATK 1200] she had on her field. The artilery shots blasted away well more than half the soldiers, Eclair and Yusei barely needed to attack with their monsters.

Even when they entered the fortress itself through the front gate, another army of soldiers was waiting for them. "Go, Stardust Dragon! All-out Shooting Sonic!" Yusei shouted, Stardust firing its light beam of destruction all over the enemy monsters, annihilating quite a few of them, 10 or so. "All-out Different Dimension Slash, D.D. Assailant!" Eclair ordered her monster too, destroying way less monsters than Stardust Dragon did. "Tch, at this rate we'll never get to the princess in time...! And Rico's shots stopped too...!" Eclair ranted a bit. "Hahahahaha! The captain of the Imperial Guardian Knights and the hero are nothing to be afraid of!" A voice which sounded a bit like Rudger Godowin said, the person revealing himself to be an enemy general. "The boy hero has been called upon by our master, Prince Gaul. Come to the plaza." The general said. He had a duel disk with 5 monster slots, a sign for him being from a high rank.

"We don't have any business with the little captain of the Imperial Guardian Knights though. I'll forgive you if you surrender." The general continued, a bit cocky, but he probably had the strength to back his words. "Never!" Eclair replied, thus ending the general's patience. "Alright... then I, General Godowin shall have to teach you a lesson in pain! Come! Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!" The general summoned his monster, identifying as Godowin, a thing which made Yusei uncomfortable. The general's monster was as malicious as its name suggested - a black, horned demon in the shape of a human excpet for its black wings, carrying two blades in each of its hands. "Go, Si- wha?!" Godowin was about to declare an attack on Yusei and Eclair, a sudden attack from behind catching his attention, Sillva barely deflecting the attack. Everyone turned to see who it was who declared an attack, or at least identify the attacking monster.

"T-That monster...!" Eclair said. "I'm sorry to have interferred." The one controlling the monster said, apparently a girl knight of some sort. Yusei recognized her as the one with the weird hat from earlier. "Oh, long time no see, Eclair. You've grown up since I last saw you." She continued. Apparently, Eclair was happy to see her. "Countess d'Arquien!" Eclair shouted. "This is the first time I've encountered you two, general and hero. A freelance knight of the Biscotti Knights, and head of ninja corps... Brioche d'Arquien!" Countess d'Arquien introduced herself, Yusei noticing some enemy monsters ambushing her from within a tower in the fortress, ready to attack. "W-Watch out! From behind!" Yusei alerted Brioche, who ordered her monster, [Enishi, Shien's Counsellor], to attack those monsters in the tower, Enishi slashing the air, creating a shockwave which destroyed the monsters, and also caused the entire tower to collapse from the impact.

Then Yusei understood why Eclair was so fond of her. She was truely strong with her monsters, even though what she showed was just one monster with 2200 attack strength, even a bit lower than general Godowin's Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, which had 2300. "You saved me there, hero! Thanks." Countess d'Arquien said, jumping down afterwards. "Now, we shall have... a fair fight!" She said, fireworks being seen behind her as she said those words. The battle continued, Countess d'Arquien and Enishi targeting general Godowin and Sillva, and Yusei and Eclair eliminating the remaining soldiers, a few at a time. After a bit of time, another unidentified monster appeared with Machina Defender by its side. Both monsters started attacking the remaining soldiers with all-out attacks, causing a lot of explosions on the battlefield.

"Countess d'Arquien! We will charge inside and save the princess!" Eclair shouted towards Brioche. "Alright, go and perform your duties as you desire. Yukikaze and I will handle this situation. Leave it to us!" The countess with the samurai counsellor replied, pointing her duel disk at general Godowin and Sillva. Yusei was still on his D-wheel, with Stardust Dragon just above him. Eclair and Yusei got seperated at one point, in attempt to save the princess faster than if they were together.

The red D-wheel busted through a door after another in the fortress, however the only thing he found... ... was Gaul Galette Des Rois, waiting for him at the one corridor he knew Yusei would have to pass through to get to the princess. "Yo. You must be the Biscotti hero. I'm Galette's-" Said Gaul, trying to introduce himself, noticing that Yusei wasn't listening to anything he was saying in the least. "I see. not even listening, huh? Then, You'll listen to me well when we duel, one on one!" Gaul said, being as sure in himself as his sister. "If I win, I'll be taking the princess home with me. Is that alright?" Yusei said calmly, as he got his duel disk to his arm from his D-wheel, and pointing it at Gaul. "Well, aren't you forgetting that I, Gaul Galette Des Rois, challenged you to a duel in the first place? Try to entertain me, hero!" Gaul said in a way that it was clear that he was itching to duel Yusei, the one who came from another world, and defeated his sister.

Meanwhile, Eclair searched for the princess in another place in the fortress, only to find her own opponent to fight against... ... 3 opponents at once in fact, the three members of the Genoise. "The three idiots appeared..." Eclair said, actually she would be right if it came to everyday life except battle, they would be idiots each in her own way... but that wasn't true for battle times. When they battled together as a team, they would be as strong as any soldier could dream to get. "Who are you calling an idiot?!" The green-clothed one with the bow-shaped duel disk said first. "Those who call other people idiots are actually idiots." The black-clothed stoic one with the short blade-shaped duel disk said right after. "Tch, having to deal with you all cause headaches in so many ways..." Said Eclair.

"Normally, we'd battle you like every other soldier does, but since we are both imperial guardian knights on both respective sides, we have a better idea to even things out... we'll have a duel against you, 3 against 1! Since it's three against one, you'll have a turn after each of us, and our life points and field will be shared. No one will be able to attack until the last of our turns is over. What will you do, captain of the imperial guardian knights?" The final member of the Genoise with the heavy-looking duel disk said, rather excited. "Fine! We'll settle this in a duel!" Eclair said, raising her own duel disk.

* * *

**Yusei VS Gaul Galette Des Rois , Eclair Martinozzi VS Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis , two intense duels going underway at the exact same time. Yusei and Eclair are short on time, will they rescue the princess safely on time?**

* * *

**Ok, this chapter was relatively short, but the next two chapters after it will ****both have a duel in them**** , so you have what to wait for. By the way, I'm currently writing the second duel in the "chapter version", the "raw duel" version is already written. So, I uploaded this chapter first, the next two chapters will follow soon enough. For now, Unroyal Paladin signing off... ... Acceleration!**


	6. Battle of the Imperial Guardian Knights!

"DUEL!" The four duelists shouted, beginning the three vs one duel. "We'll make sure you won't have your way in this war." Noir said in her general stoic manner. "You get the first turn, Eclair-chan." Vert, the green-clothed girl with the bunny ears said.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 4000**

**Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 4000**

* * *

"It's my turn then! Draw!" Eclair said, drawing her sixth card. "I summon D.D. Assailant in attack position!" Eclair said, summoning her favourite monster, D.D. Assailant.

* * *

**D.D. Assailant  
EARTH  
LEVEL 4**

**Warrior / Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster, ****remove from play ****that monster and this card.**

******ATK 1700 / DEF 1600**

* * *

"So it came, one of the Different Dimension series, D.D. Assailant!" Vert said, although still quite sure of herself. "I end my turn with that!" Said Eclair, ignoring Vert's comment about her monster.

"It's my turn then!" Vert said, drawing her sixth card too. "I summon Fairy Archer to the field in attack position!" Vert said, a fairy appearing on the field, holding a bow and an arrow with a red gem as its tip.

* * *

**Fairy Archer  
LIGHT  
LEVEL 4**

**Fairy / Effect  
You can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

**ATK 1400 / DEF 600**

* * *

"I activate Fairy Archer's effect! Once per turn, in my main phase, I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent for each light attribute monster on my field! And Fairy Archer... is a LIGHT attribute monster! Eclair-chan, even if we can't attack during our turns, we can damage you... like this!" Vert explained Fairy Archer's effect, as it aimed its bow at Eclair, and shot its arrow. The arrow didn't do much against Eclair, but her life points felt the hit as it was intended.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 3600**

******Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 4000**

* * *

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn with that." Vert said as she put her cards on the field, Jaune and Noir looking at her with smiles on their face, knowing what those cards were. They did, Eclair didn't.

"It's my turn!" Eclair said, drawing so her hand contained six cards again. "I summon Warrior Rahz, in attack position!" Eclair said, as another warrior made its entrance to the field.

* * *

**Warrior Rahz  
****EARTH  
****LEVEL 4**

**Warrior / Effect  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Choose 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck, except "Field-Commander Rahz", and place it on top of your Deck.  
**

**ATK 1600 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"Warrior Rahz's effect activates! When its normal or special summoned successfully, I can select a level 4 or lower warrior-type monster from my deck, and send it to the top of the deck! I choose D.D. Warrior Lady!" Eclair said, Rahz raising his sword as Eclair revealed D.D. Warrior Lady, putting it at the top of her deck. "Heh, another monster from the Different Dimension series..." Jaune commented. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Eclair ended her second turn in the duel.

"It's my turn. Draw." The stoic one drew her sixth card, her name being Noir. "Since our field is shared, like Vert, I'll activate Fairy Archer's effect. 400 points of damage." Noir said, Fairy Archer firing another arrow at Eclair.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 3200**

**Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 4000**

* * *

"I summon Strike Ninja in attack position." Noir summoned her own monster. Obviously, that monster wasn't light attribute, as if she had any light attribute monsters, she would summon them and inflict more damage with Fairy Archer. It was a dark attribute black-armored ninja-like monster with two kunais in its hands.

* * *

**Strike Ninja  
DARK  
LEVEL 4**

**Warrior / Effect  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 2 DARK monsters from your Graveyard; banish this card until the End Phase. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**ATK 1700 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"I set a card face-down, and activate from my hand the continuous spell card, Morale Boost. This card's effect is, that every time an equip spell is equipped to a monster, the owner of the equip spell's life points increase by 1000. However, each time an equip spell is removed from the field, the owner of the equip spell takes 1000 points of damage. I end my turn." Noir explained her spell's effect, right afterwards ending her turn.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Eclair drew, having 5 cards in her hand. Obviously, she drew D.D. Warrior Lady, which was still at the top of her deck during that time. "I summon Command Knight in defense position!" Eclair summoned another warrior to her field, a female knight in red armor.

* * *

**Command Knight  
****FIRE  
****LEVEL 4**

**Warrior / Effect  
All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If you control another monster, your opponent cannot target this face-up card for an attack.  
**

**ATK 1200 / DEF 1900**

* * *

"While Command Knight is face-up on the field, all of my warrior-type monsters gain 400 attack points! Also it can't be targeted for an attack as long as other monsters are face-up on my field!" Eclair explained Command Knight's effect, as the other warriors on Eclair's field took a step forward, protecting Command Knight, and all of her monsters' attack power got raised by 400 points as Command Knight pointed her blade at the Genoise. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Eclair set another face-down card on her field, ending her turn afterwards.

"It's my turn then! Draw!" Jaune said, drawing her sixth card. "First, I'll use Vert's monster, Fairy Archer's effect. 400 points of damage coming your way, Eclair!" Jaune said in an excited manner, as Fairy Archer again readied its bow, and fired its arrow at Eclair. It wasn't that painful to Eclair, but it was annoying that they were dealing damage on her so easily, taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't attack until the last of them finished.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 2800**

**Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 4000**

* * *

"Next, I'll summon Axe Dragonute! Of course, in attack position!" Jaune said, as a black dragon holding an axe appeared on the field.

* * *

**Axe Dragonute  
****DARK  
****LEVEL 4**

**Dragon / Effect  
If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
**

**ATK 2000 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"Next, I equip it with Demon's Axe, an equip spell which increases the attack power of the equipped monster by 1000 points!" Jaune said, as another axe appeared near the dragon, which in response, held it in its other hand, then it was holding two axes.

"And by Morale Boost's effect, our life points are raised 1000 points too." Said Noir.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 2800**

******Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 5000**

* * *

"I'll set a card, and end my turn with that. Come at us, Captain of the Imperial Guardian Knights of Biscotti, Eclair!" Jaune ended her turn, taunting Eclair.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Eclair said, drawing her card, having 4 cards in her hand. "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack position!" Eclair said, a blond-haired black-armored woman with a glowing short sword appearing on the field.

* * *

**D.D. Warrior Lady  
****LIGHT  
****LEVEL 4**

**Warrior / Effect  
When this card battles your opponent's monster, after damage calculation you can remove from play the opponent's monster and this card.**

**ATK 1500 / DEF 1600**

* * *

"I change Command Knight from defense to attack position!" Said Eclair, the knight getting into battle stance. "Battle! Command Knight, attack Fairy Archer!" Eclair declared her attack, Command Knight charging at the archer. "Noir!" Jaune called to her partner, Noir nodding. "Trap card, open - Attack Guidance Armor. This card lets us redirect the attack to the monster equipped with the cursed armor." Noir revealed her set card, as the armor materialized. "We'll have you attack Axe Dragonute." Noir and Jaune said together, Jaune with a smile on her face which was basicly saying 'You got into our trap well.' . "Trap card, open! Ready for Intercepting! This lets me choose one warrior or spellcaster-type monster on the field, and change it to face-down defense position! I choose Command Knight!" Eclair saved her monster somehow with her cleverly-placed trap.

'I can't let that monster stay on the field...!' Eclair thought to herself. "Go, D.D. Warrior Lady! Attack Fairy Archer!" She declared another attack on the same monster, only to be surprised once again. "Vert!" Jaune called to her partner again. "I got it! Trap card, open! Zero Gravity! This card changes the battle position of all face-up monsters on the field!" Vert played one of her two face-down cards, revealing to be a trap card which changes all battle positions on the field. Command Knight though, didn't change its position, being face-down at that time. "Eclair-chan, it would take more than that to win against us!" Vert taunted Eclair that time.

"Tch...! I set a card face-down, and end my turn...!" Eclair said, ending her turn. "It's my turn, Draw~!" Vert drew her card, having 4 cards in her hand. "I summon Bowganian from my hand in attack position!" Vert said, a one-eyed creature with no legs, two hands and a crossbow appearing on the field.

* * *

**Bowganian  
DARK  
LEVEL 3**

**Machine / Effect  
During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.**

**ATK 1300 / DEF 1000**

* * *

"And before I forget, Fairy Archer's effect, activate! 400 points of damage!" Vert said, as another arrow was shot at Eclair.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 2400**

**********Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 5000**

* * *

"I switch all our monsters to attack position! We'll finish this in this turn!" Vert declared. "I activate the other card I set in my last turn! The equip spell, Shooting Star Bow - Ceal! The equipped monster loses 1000 attack points, but is able to attack you directly! I equip Ceal to Axe Dragonute! And of course, by Morale Boost's effect, our life points raise by 1000 points!" Vert said, as Axe Dragonute was covered in a green glow.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 2400**

**********Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 6000**

* * *

"Battle! Go, Axe Dragonute! Direct attack on Eclair-chan!" Vert declared a direct attack, Axe Dragonute preparing its two axes to be put into work, flying above Eclair's monsters. It dived into Eclair directly, swinging its two axes with maximum force. The attack connected, Eclair knocked down, barely surviving with 400 life points.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 400**

**********Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 6000**

* * *

"Axe Dragonute, after attacking, it is changed to defense position after the damage step, but it doesn't matter, as the duel ends now! Jaune!" Vert called to her partner during their battle phase. "Trap card, OPEN! Defenders Intercest! This card changes all defense position monster our opponent controls to face-up attack position, with their effects negated!" Vert and Jaune said in synch. "Did you think that we underestimated the Different Dimension series' power?" Vert said, as all monsters Eclair controlled were switched to attack position, losing their effects. "Go, Strike Ninja! Attack Command Knight and end this duel! It's our win!" Vert declared the attack which would reduce Eclair's life points to 0.

"Not so fast, idiots! Trap card, OPEN! Martyr's Flag! This card can only be activated during your battle phase, by tributing a monster or discarding one card. This turn, all Warrior-type monsters on my field get their attack power DOUBLED!" Eclair revealed her trap card, discarding what seemed like the trap 'Desperate Tag'. Command Knight's attack power doubled, making it stronger than Strike Ninja, destroying it as a result. "Tch...! I wasn't able to pull it off...!" Vert said, as she took the damage together with her partners.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 400**

**********Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 5300**

* * *

"Well, I'll tell you what... if you don't get rid of Fairy Archer by our next turn, you'll take 400 points of damage due to its effect. If you leave Bowganian, during our standby phase you'll take 600 points of damage because of its effect! If you leave Axe Dragonute on the field by our next turn, it will attack you directly, and we'll win. You have no way to win!" Vert said all the possible ways that Eclair could lose the duel with. "In my main phase 2, I activate another equip spell card from my hand! Silver Bow and Arrow! This raises the attack and defense power of a Fairy-type monster equipped with this card by 300 points! I equip Fairy Archer!" Vert said, as the bow of Fairy Archer was replaced with Silver Bow and Arrow. "And with Morale Boost's effect, our life points are increased by 1000." Noir added, the trio's life points increasing even more.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 400**

**************Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 6300**

* * *

"I end my turn with that. Next turn you're finished!" Vert concluded her turn. "It's my turn...! Draw!" Eclair said, having 2 cards in her hand at that point. "I activate pot of greed from my hand, this spell lets me draw 2 cards! Draw!" Eclair activated the infamous spell card. "This turn I will finish you all! Here I come!" Eclair declared her victory. "Come at us!" All three of the Genoise members said, except Noir which said it a lot more quietly. "I activate the spell card, Stop Defense! This lets me select one defense position monster on the field, and change it to attack position! I select Axe Dragonute!" Eclair said, Axe Dragonute getting into attack position from guarding with its two axes. "Have you gone insane already? Axe Dragonute has more attack points than defense points!" Vert said. Eclair however, knew what she was doing.

"Next I activate the equip spell card, Lightning Blade! I'll equip it to Command Knight! The equipped Warrior-type monster gets 800 additional attack points! And by equipping an equip spell card, I recover 1000 life points." Eclair said.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 1400**

**************Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 6300**

* * *

"That's not all! Trap card, OPEN! Miracle Locus! This lets you draw one card, but in return, I select one of my monsters, it gains 1000 attack points, and is able to attack 2 monsters this battle phase!" Eclair revealed her trump face-down card. "Draw." Noir said as she drew from Miracle Locus' effect. "I select D.D. Assailant! Battle! Go, D.D. Assailant, attack Axe Dragonute! Big Saber! with the loss of equip spell cards, your life points drop by 1000!" Eclair ordered, D.D. Assailant swinging its large blade, slashing the dragon, the dragon blowing up, The trio's life points dropping by 1000 in addition to the 700 battle damage.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 1400**

**************Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 4600**

* * *

"Continue your assault, D.D. Assailant! Attack Fairy Archer! Big Saber!" Eclair declared her second attack with D.D. Assailant, the same blade slashing the archer with its silver bow, again the trio of the Genoise taking 1000 points of damage in addition to the 1000 battle damage.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 1400**

**************Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 2600**

* * *

"I'm not done here! Go, D.D. Warrior Lady! Attack Bowganian!" -"W-Wai...!" Eclair declared her third attack quickly, before the trio could even stand up after the previous times they took damage from D.D. Assailant. That time there was little shockwave, as that was only 200 battle damage there, compared to the 1700 and 2000 they took earlier.

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi LP 1400**

**************Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 2400**

* * *

"I'm not done with you! Go, Command Knight! Direct attack the Genoise!" Eclair declared the last attack in her battle phase, but the one which was going to hurt the most. The red-armored knight readied her attack with the Lightning Blade, pointing it to the sky, lightning bolts falling on the Genoise trio, a painful experience.

* * *

**************Eclair Martinozzi LP 1400**

**************Vert Farberton & Noir Vinocacao & Jaune Clafoutis LP 400**

* * *

"MAIN PHASE 2!" Eclair shouted, seeing the card in her hand clearly, Restructer Revolution, only to be interrupted by someone busting through the door leading to the place where the duel was taking place. Both the Genoise trio and Eclair turned to see who it was, only to see two [Gladiator Beast Andal]s , powered up to 2400 attack points each, in front of a rather angry Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois. Even without the command, the two monsters attacked, one for Eclair's command knight and one for the Genoise trio, giving them all some rather painful blows. At the end, the duel was interrupted by Leonmichelle, forcing it to a draw. But Eclair knew who won that three on one duel...


	7. Synchro Duel! Gaul Galette Des Rois!

"I really have interest in you, hero from another world... To come here this very day, and beat my sister just like that... You're quite strong, arentcha? Let's test your skill!" Prince Gaul said, smiling with his teeth out. Yusei, being short on time, simply nodded and raised his duel disk. "I'm sorry, I don't have any time to waste on you this time. I'll make this short." Said the hero. "Oho! You sure have confidence! But my duel has to be for entertainment!" Gaul liked Yusei more and more, despite his rather serious attitude. Gaul's sentence there reminded Yusei of Jack Atlas, from the time when he was the "King of Duels" and Yusei lived in the satellite area, even though Gaul himself reminded him more of Crow. 'The King's duel has to be for entertainment!' Jack's sentence echoed through Yusei's mind, as both shouted... ... "DUEL!" .

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 4000**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 4000**

* * *

'Unlike my world, here I have no way to confirm what Eclair's situation is... I hope she's allright...' Yusei thought to himself. The situation was disadvantagous for him. He got into Gaul's duel, while he had only limited time to rescue the princess and bring her back to the music hall for her concert.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Yusei said, quickly drawing his card from his deck in a flash. "By discarding Bolt Hedgehog to the graveyard from my hand, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Yusei said, as a cowboy-like monster came out from the summoning portal, firing its two guns at two of the supporting pillars with swift moves of its hands.

* * *

**Quickdraw Synchron  
WIND  
LEVEL 5**

**Machine / Tuner  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.  
**

**ATK 700 / DEF 1400**

* * *

"H-Hey, don't fire your bullets there!" Gaul said, as after all, it was Galette's fortress. "While there is a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from my graveyard due to its effect!" Yusei said, a hedgehog with bolts attached to its back went out to the field from the ground.

* * *

**Bolt Hedgehog  
****EARTH  
LEVEL 2**

**Machine / Effect  
If you control a face-up Tuner monster****, you** can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, **remove** it **from play** when it **is removed from** the field.  


**ATK 800 / DEF 800**

* * *

"Heh, so the rumors I heard about you were true! Attack powers 700 and 800, but Quickdraw Synchron is a tuner monster, which means that you're probably going for a synchro summon for your best monster, we're really alike!" Gaul said, excited from battling Yusei. Yusei could feel that Gaul could become a great friend of his, but for the time being, cruel fate had chosen for them to be enemies on the battlefield, Yusei being short on time to save the princess from Galette. Gaul introduced himself as 'Gaul Galette Des Rois', the last time Yusei heard the surname 'Galette Des Rois' was with Leonmichelle, the self proclaimed king of Galette.

"I summon Level Stealer in attack position!" Yusei ignored Gaul's little chitchat, quickly sending out another monster - this time it was a bug with a yellow star shape on its red back.

* * *

**Level Stealer  
****DARK  
LEVEL 1**

**Insect / Effect  
If this card is in the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. This card cannot be Tributed except for a Tribute Summon.**

**ATK 600 / DEF 0**

* * *

"I'm tuning my level 5 Quick Synchron, to my Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog, and level 1 Level Stealer!" Yusei prepared the synchro summon, Gaul responding with an excited 'Here it comes!". "Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" Said Yusei, as Quick Synchron turned into 5 green rings, Level Stealer and Bolt Hedgehog going within them. A vertical beam of light the size of the rings was seen, the light fading away to reveal Yusei's synchro monster, Road Warrior.

* * *

**Road Warrior  
****LIGHT  
LEVEL 8**

**Warrior / Synchro / Effect**

**"Road Synchron" + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine-Type monster from your Deck.**

**ATK 3000 / DEF 1500**

* * *

"Awesome! A level 8 synchro monster with an attack power of 3000! -Hey, why isn't it your ace monster?! I heard that Stardust Dragon was your ace monster!" Gaul said, noticing that the monster Yusei sent out was stronger than Stardust Dragon, yet it wasn't the monster he heard of from the battle earlier that day. "I activate Road Warrior's effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine type monster from my deck! I special summon my level 1 Boost Warrior from my deck in defense position!" Again, Yusei ignored Gaul and continued with his turn, summoning his fourth monster that turn. Road Warrior pulled out from its back what seemed like a V-shaped plate, firing a light beam from its center. A red-haired, well-armored warrior came out of the light, crossing its hands in a guarding position.

* * *

**Boost Warrior  
FIRE  
LEVEL 1**

**Warrior / Effect  
If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.  
**

**ATK 300 / DEF 200**

* * *

Right after its summon, a blue aura surrounded the defending red-haired warrior, the same aura being on Road Warrior too. "Boost Warrior, while it is weak by itself, it increases the attack power of all warrior-type monsters on my field by 300 points." Yusei explained. "That's just amazing...! A 3300 Attack power monster in just one turn...!" Gaul got fired up, as he couldn't wait for his turn. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Yusei said, Gaul already on his hand on his deck.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Gaul said, drawing his card with visible excitement. "I activate the field spell Dragon Canyon!" Gaul said as he showed the field spell card in his hand, a special zone opening up in his duel disk. Right after he put the card in its zone, the field changed, spreading from Gaul's position. The new field was a canyon in the sunset, the two were in the canyon, dragons flying around the two duelists in circles. Something told Yusei that those dragons weren't regular ones as he would see from Jack Atlas, but describing Gaul as 'Jack Atlas type cards and Crow Hogan's personality merged together' was greatly possible.

"Here we go, Dragon Canyon's effect, activate! Once per turn, I can discard one card to choose one effect out of two on the card and activate it!" Gaul said as he selected one card from his hand, and sent it to the graveyard zone in his duel disk, the dragons above in the canyon roaring in the scarlet sky. The card sent was a low-level dragon-type monster. "The effect I choose is, to send one dragon-type monster from my deck to the graveyard." Gaul said, smirking as he showed another low-level dragon-type monster he picked from his deck, and sent it to the graveyard as well. 'What is he planning, discarding a monster to send a monster from his deck to his graveyard...?' Yusei thought to himself.

"I summon Dragunity Dux in attack position!" Gaul said, as a winged-beast type monster with metalish wings entered the field, much to Yusei's surprise, as he thought Gaul's deck revolved only around Dragon-type monsters, like Jack.

* * *

**Dragunity Dux  
****WIND  
****LEVEL 4**

**Winged Beast / Effect  
This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Dragunity" card you control. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster in your Graveyard and equip it as an Equip Card to this card.  
**

**ATK 1500 / DEF 1000**

* * *

"Dragunity Dux's effect! Aside from gaining 200 attack power for every 'Dragunity' card on my field, when it's normal summoned, I can select a level 3 or lower 'Dragunity' monster in my grave, and equip it to this monster!" Gaul said, explaining Dux's effect as another monster was summoned, from the graveyard this time, a blue-skinned dragon with brown metalic-looking material as several parts of his body. The metal part on its head looked like the head of a weapon. Right after it was summoned, it crossed its hands and closed its wings, Dux holding it from its tail.

* * *

**Dragunity Phalanx  
WIND  
LEVEL 2**

**Dragon / Tuner  
Once per turn, while this card is equipped to a monster as an Equip Card by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card.**

* * *

"Dragunity Phalanx's effect! Once per turn, while it is an equip card, I can special summon it from the spell or trap card zone!" Gaul said, as Dux left Phalanx, Phalanx returning to its original form. "A synchro summon..." Said Yusei. "That's right! I'm tuning my level 2 Dragunity Phalanx to my level 4 Dragunity Dux!" Said Gaul, as Phalanx turned into two green rings, Dux going into them. "Clashing weapons will create a shining treasure! Dragon of unity, show yourself! Synchro summon! Appear, Dragunity Knight - Vajranda!" Gaul chanted, as the synchro beam of light appeared, out of which came out a red dragon with four wings, the second pair of wings being near its tail.

* * *

**Dragunity Knight - Vajranda  
****WIND  
****LEVEL 6**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Winged Beast-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card as an Equip Card. Once per turn, you can send 1 Equip Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to double this card's ATK until the End Phase.  
**

**ATK 1900 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"An attack power of 1900..." Yusei pointed out. "Don't count its attack power before it battles! Vajranda's effect! When it is synchro summoned, I can select one level 3 or lower dragon-type monster from my graveyard, and equip it to Vajranda!" Gaul said, Phalanx appearing again from the graveyard, on top of the dragon's neck. "Vajranda's second effect! Once per turn, I can send one card equipped to this card to the graveyard to double its attack power until the end phase!" Gaul said, Vajranda holding Phalanx up in the air, Phalanx disappearing and right after that, a blue aura surrounded Vajranda as its ATK doubled from 1900 to 3800. "An attack power of 3800!" Yusei said out of shock at how Gaul's monster's attack just doubled.

"Battle! Dragunity Knight Vajranda, attack Road Warrior! Shining Thunder!" Gaul declared his attack, Vajranda diving on Road Warrior, eliminating it, Yusei defended from the extra shock with his duel disk, his life points dropping.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3500**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 4000**

* * *

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn. Show me what'cha got, hero!" Gaul said as he ended his turn, at the end phase Vajranda's attack power returning to its normal 1900.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yusei's turn started, Yusei seeing from the corner of his eye what the card he just drew was. Another quick look at his cards, and then at his opponent, he continued his turn. "I summon Effect Veiler!" Said Yusei, a blue-haired girl with long twin tails as her hair style and white wing-like cloth coming from her back appearing on the field.

* * *

**Effect Veiler  
****LIGHT  
****LEVEL 1**

**Spellcaster / Tuner  
During your opponent's Main Phase: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up Effect monster your opponent controls; negate that target's effects until the End Phase.  
**

**ATK 0 / DEF 0**

* * *

'It's a monster with 0 attack power, but if it's the real deal... ... He would do something with his tuner monster.' Gaul thought to himself, smiling at what Yusei could be planning to do. "Trap card, OPEN! Lost Star Descent! This card special summons a synchro monster from my graveyard in defense position with its effect negated, level decreased by 1, and its defense points reduced to 0!" Said Yusei, revealing his set trap card, the trap shining on the field once revealed from its set position. "Come back, Road Warrior!" Yusei said, Road Warrior coming out of the trap card, crossing its arms once he landed on the field.

"I'm tuning my level 1 Effect Veiler to my now level 7 Road Warrior!" Said Yusei, Effect Veiler closing her wing-like cloth as she turned into a green ring for the synchro summon, Road Warrior going within it. 'Is it coming?!' Gaul said, anxious to face the monster which defeated his sister, to see it for himself. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" The epic line was chanted, as the beam of light was cast upon the field, out of which came the one and only... Stardust Dragon. Stardust roared as its signature upon appearing on the field, spreading a bit of stardust over the Dragon Canyon, which was still in twilight.

* * *

**Stardust Dragon  
****WIND  
****LEVEL 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**

* * *

"Awesome! It's really it! The hero's ace monster!" Gaul said, even though being Yusei's opponent, he was rather excited for Yusei. "Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Dragunity Knight Vajranda! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei declared, Vajranda being hit in the chest with the beam of stardust named 'Shooting Sonic', roaring in pain just before exploding. It was time Gaul felt some pain too. He too, didn't fall from the hit, but he too, took a hit to his life points.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3500**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 3400**

* * *

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn." Yusei said, two new face-down cards appearing on the field. However, it didn't really interested Gaul. What took his interest was Yusei's dragon alone - Stardust Dragon.

"It's my turn then, draw! Here I come, Stardust Dragon! Prepare to fall to my dragons!" Gaul said in a Crow Hogan like way, only a bit more excited than Crow. "Dragon Canyon's effect, activate! I'll discard one card, and choose the other effect of Dragon Canyon to activate! It adds one level 4 or lower 'Dragunity' monster from my deck to my hand!" Gaul said as he exchanged one card from his hand for another. "I summon Dragunity Legion in attack position!" Gaul said, a winged-beast type 'Dragunity' monster appearing on the field again, just like with Dux.

* * *

**Dragunity Legion  
WIND**  
**LEVEL 3**

**Winged Beast / Effect**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower "Dragunity" Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, and equip it to this card as an Equip Card. You can send 1 "Dragunity" card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and destroy it.**

**ATK 1200 / DEF 800**

* * *

"Legion's effect! When it's normal summoned, I can equip to it one level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from my grave! I choose the card I just sent, Dragunity Brandistock, and equip it from the graveyard!" Said Gaul, another dragon transforming to a weapon for another Dragunity member to carry.

* * *

**Dragunity Brandistock  
WIND**  
**LEVEL 1**

**Dragon / Tuner**

**While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase.**

**ATK 600 / DEF 400**

* * *

Gaul chuckled once, as he revealed a card in his hand. "By removing from the game a monster equipped with a 'Dragunity' card, I can special summon this from my hand, or graveyard... ... come forth, may the power of unity be with you, Dragunity Arma LAEVATEINN!" Gaul said a mini-chant, for a monster which wasn't even a synchro monster. However, when Yusei saw the monster, he agreed too, that the monster justified the chant. A small summoning portal opened just behind Dragunity Legion and its equipped Brandistock. A hand reached for Legion from the portal, dragging the poor monster into it. Then, the portal got large in almost an instant, out of it coming the frightening monster. It had two pairs of wings - Orange feathered pair above, and smaller black bat-like pair near its tail. But that was not all, what really caught Yusei's attention was the large blade it was carrying.

* * *

**Dragunity Arma Laevateinn  
WIND**  
**LEVEL 8**

**Dragon / Effect**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand or your Graveyard by removing from play 1 face-up monster you control equipped with a "Dragunity" card(s). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten", and equip it to this card. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, you can select 1 of the monsters that were equipped to this card when it was sent to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard.**

**ATK 2600 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"Attack power of 2600...!" Yusei exclaimed. "And that's not all! When it's summoned, it can equip a dragon-type monster from my graveyard to it as an equip card! Brandistock, come to Laevateinn's aid!" Gaul said, Brandistock revived again from the grave as a weapon for Laevateinn to use. "Go, Laevateinn! Attack Boost Warrior!" Gaul declared his attack, Laevateinn easily slashing Boost Warrior. 'Why did he waste his only attack on my Boost Warrior...?' Yusei thought to himself, only for Gaul to answer that question immediately after. "The monster equipped with Brandistock can attack twice per battle phase, according to Brandistock's effect! Go, Laevateinn! Attack Stardust Dragon!" Laevateinn prepared to slash Stardust Dragon, but a strange thing happened. Laevateinn's blade broke right after the hit, Stardust surviving without an apparent scratch. The same wasn't true for Yusei's life points, as one of the broken parts of Laevateinn's blade reached Yusei, but it was weird.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3400**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 3400**

* * *

"H-How?!" Gaul asked out of confusion, only to see Yusei's trap card already activated. "Trap card, Revolution - Trick Battle. When both of our monsters in attack position battle, the monster with higher attack points is destroyed by battle instead of the monster with lower attack points." Yusei explained calmly, even though he was really short on time. He didn't know how much time he really had, only the fact that he had an hour and a half at the beginning, and Eclair always told him that he was short on time. "EEEH?!" Gaul said, as Laevateinn fell to the ground, exploding almost in his face, the battle with Laevateinn ends with Stardust Dragon triumphant. "Not so fast, hero, my battle phase isn't over! Trap card, OPEN! Cry of the living dead! This lets me special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack position! I revive Dragunity Dux!" Gaul said, revealing a trap Yusei knew even from Leonmichelle. Unsure who copied from who, Yusei guessed they had something with that card.

"Dragunity Dux, attack Stardust Dragon! By Trick Battle's effect, Stardust should be the one destroyed by battle!" Gaul declared his attack, Dux knocking down Stardust Dragon, which exploded, the shockwave damaging Gaul as the battle damage occured normally.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3400**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 2600**

* * *

"I set one card face-down and end my-" Gaul tried to end his sentence... and his turn, only for Yusei's second trap to spring on him. "Trap card, OPEN! Miracle's Wake! This card lets me special summon one monster from my graveyard which was destroyed by battle this turn! Return to my side, Stardust Dragon!" Said Yusei, Stardust returning to the field with its glory in the sunset. "Let me at least finish a sentence! I end my turn!" Gaul was a bit irritated by Yusei's timing, but 'not too much to break their friendship', as Gaul thought to himself.

"It's my turn then! My deck... ... answer me... DRAW!" Yusei drew his card, the only card in his hand right now, Revolution - Trick Battle and Stardust Dragon on his field, and Dragon Canyon, Dragunity Dux, Cry of the Living Dead and a set card on the opponent's field. It all came to that draw before Gaul could do whatever he wanted. And it came, judging from the little smirk on Yusei's face after he saw the card. "I activate from my hand the magic card, Double Cyclone! This card destroys a magic or trap card in both our field! I select Revolution - Trick Battle, and your set card!" Yusei declared his targets, the magic card already generating two mini-cyclones, destroying Yusei's selected cards. Judging from Gaul's reaction, that set card was something which could have assured his victory, or a line of defense at least.

"Battle! Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack Dragunity Dux! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei declared his attack, Stardust Dragon firing its beam of light yet again, piercing through Dux's chest area, destroying it, and inflicting some damage to Gaul.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3400**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 1800**

* * *

"It isn't over yet! I can still win this!" Gaul was enjoying the duel as much as Yusei, but then, something unexpected happened... ...

A sound of explosion could be heard from the direction of the door Yusei busted through, which remained open. Both duelists looked to that direction, to find out that the cause of the explosion was none other than Gaul's own sister, ruler of Galette, Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois, who walked through that same door, carrying the three Genoise members in one hand, all of them being unconcious from all the hits she gave them with her monsters. It turned out that Eclair got less beating, but all of them got their share.

The look in Leonmichelle's eyes was frightening. "GAUL...! ... and Biscotti's hero...!" She said in a tone which made it clear that she was angry with what Gaul did. Yusei was surprised that Leonmichelle didn't know what her brother was doing, thus coming to stop him herself. She took a deep breath, and shouted... ... "You two! What are you playing around with?!" . "I-I'm sorry!" Gaul said out of fright, both players lowering their duel disks immediately, not caring about the result in the slightest. Leonmichelle Galette Des Rois was just that scary when she's angry, not a being to mess with.

After a few minutes of walking in the corridors of Mion Fortress, being led by Leonmichelle herself, Yusei, Gaul, and Eclair reached the room where the princess was being held, together with the three members of the Genoise, who were the furthest in the back of the group to avoid getting attention, as it was partially their fault. "Milhiore-hime should be having a concert as a victory event in a half an hour, and you go ruin it by kidnapping her, how should I appologize to her now, in the name of Galette? EH, GAUL?!" Leonmichelle scolded Gaul while they were walking. It turned out that Gaul didn't even know that a concert would be held that day, again, partially the Genoise' fault as the so-called 'the intelligence unit under Gaul's direct command'.

"I'm coming in!" Leonmichelle said as they were in front of the door, entering right after, the princess being safe and sound, even watching the whole battle from within the room. "My appologies, Millhiore-hime. This is the epitome of the disgraceful interference with the winner's feast. I'm sorry for my failure-of-a-brother's rudeness, for ignoring your circumastances and taking you away." Leon-sama gave her apology speech, as expected from a ruler, and the ruler of Galette at that. Millhiore tried to defend Gaul, a thing which Yusei didn't understand why she was doing that. "I will think of some other way to repay you for this. You should return quickly now." Leon cut Millhiore's words, even though she had her back turned to Yusei, he could feel what Leon her majesty was feeling, through her words and tone. "Rouge, I'll let you handle the rest." Her majesty ordered a high-ranked maid of hers, or at least that's what Yusei thought, leaving the room afterwards.

"W-We won't make it after all?" Gaul said, worrying about the princess. Yusei really didn't know why they were acting so friendly to each other, even though when he came to Flonyard the two countries were having a war, Biscotti about to get conquered by Galette, and another war during the same day occured until that very moment. If it wasn't the unwritten law of 'whoever duels me is my friend', he really didn't know what kind of sorcery it could be. Surprisingly, Flonyard had a variation of that unwritten law, as another unwritten law called 'whatever country wars with my country, is my (country's) friend' ... ... or something like that. "We have only about a half an hour until the princess is due to sing at the concert, even less; No matter how much we hurry or run, it will take us an hour to get to the music hall." Eclair stated the bad news.

Yusei was standing that time near one of the walls of the room, keeping an eye open, leaning on the wall. He saw that the Genoise were actually very concious of their surroundings, only pretending to be unconcious so they won't get beaten. "Aah, what have I done, what have I done!" Gaul shouted upon hearing the bad news Eclair provided, the princess again trying to calm him down. It was when the princess gave him a smile when Yusei got an idea. "If you want, I can bring her there in time." Yusei said, stopping leaning on that wall, and walking closer to the princess, Gaul and Eclair. "How?" Said Eclair, not believing Yusei in the slightest. "You're forgetting that I have a D-wheel with me here. It can get us to much higher speed than a Cellkull. We'll make it on time; I'll see to it that we will." Yusei said, signaling the princess to follow him to where he left his D-wheel. "You only got 25 minutes! You better do it fast!" Eclair told him exactly how much time he had.

"Don't worry. Princess, would you come with me?" Yusei asked, Princess Millhiore agreeing, even though she hesitated a bit. it took less than a minute, when they reached Yusei's D-wheel, the princess hesitated to get on it, but Yusei assured her that everything will be fine as long as she has a good grip on the D-wheel. The acceleration of the machine -was- something from another world, in both its meanings. "Prepare for acceleration!" Once both him and the princess were on Yusei's D-wheel, turning his hand where he held the machine. The D-wheel suddenly accelerated, catching the princess off-guard, no matter how much she tried to see it coming. Within again, less than a minute, they left Mion Fortress, meeting the wandering samurai at the entrance for a moment before passing her by. They barely said anything before the long-haired wanderer was already behind them.

About 10 seconds later, a blond-haired girl riding a ninja-like monster approached them, controlling her monster as if it was her own body. The girl too, ressembled a ninja. From the screen on his helmet, he could see the monster's name and stats [NINJA GRANDMASTER HANZO ATK 1800] , but it didn't really matter. "Nin! Ooh, Hime-sama, long time no see-nigozaru!" The girl said, even her speech hinted that she was some kind of ninja. "Yukikaze! Long time no see indeed!" The princess replied, Yusei guessing that it was the second wanderer that Eclair mentioned, except that Brioche d'Arquien. "It's the first time meeting you, hero. First rank in the ninja unit of Biscotti knights, Yukikaze Panettone." The girl introduced herself, Yusei not surprised at the least to find out that she was indeed a ninja. "Nice to meet you." Yusei said in a casual tone.

He then noticed that the monster Yukikaze used was fully, physically materialized, as she was standing on its hands which were behind it, something like Yusei if he were to stand on his D-wheel while driving it. Not that he would ever do that, it's just for the example. "Say... ... If I were to summon a monster here, it would be fully materialized like yours, right?" Yusei asked a sudden question. "Y-Yes, at least I think so. Why are you asking that?" Yukikaze asked Yusei back, only to see a monster card already in his hand. "I could use that to travel faster. Get ready, hime-sama." The hero said, Millhiore-hime seeing the monster on the card clearly before he put it on his duel disk.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted, getting Yukikaze interested in what would come out. Once Stardust Dragon appeared above Yusei and the princess, its glory wasn't ignored anymore. Stardust Dragon flying in the night sky was not a sight to be ignored, as the dragon sparkled with what seemed like stardust, just from the dragon's name. "Oooh! A pretty monster-degozaru!" -"It's my first time seeing Stardust Dragon from so close... It's really pretty!" Yukikaze commented, afterwards the princess too said her words. As Yusei was an expert in taking care of his cards, his cards' hearts were with him, and gladly obeyed his commands. As if the dragon read Yusei's heart, Stardust Dragon held the D-wheel with his hands, and lifted it high up in the air, Yusei and the princess parting with Yukikaze.

"... ... Hero, about what I wanted to tell you..." The princess said, starting to say something to Yusei. "...I've only just become the ruler of Biscotti. The people in the round knights were all knights when my father was ruling. I'm a complete beginner as a ruler, and a failure. That's why I caused so much trouble-" The princess said, a bit depressed. However, Yusei stopped her from talking any further. "There is noone in this world without a potential. I grew in Satelite, an area where all hope seemed to be lost compared to the city, but I got out of Satelite, and became the duel king in my world. You didn't cause me any trouble, rather, I enjoyed fighting by your side. It's fine being a beginner, anyone has to start somewhere. Just believe in yourself." Said Yusei, cheering the princess up, even though it a bit shocked her that Yusei was actually the Duel King in his world. The two flew in the air, from a far they seemed like a shining star, Stardust Dragon sparkling in the sky.

At the end, Yusei brought the princess back to the music hall, and 10 minutes before the princess was due to sing at the concert too. The princess' arranger bowed to Yusei a bit as a thanks. After exactly 10 minutes, Yusei was already sitting in the VIP seats, watching as the concert started, revealing the princess saying the following sentence among her words: "In today's battle, the hero who came to Biscotti, and the knights of this country, who always work hard, have brought us victory." . Yusei's work there was done... ... for then.


	8. Life in Flonyard, Acceleration!

The day after the concert, a ceremony of war rewards was held in the audience hall of the Fillianno Castle. The previous night, just after the concert, Yusei stayed in the castle, for a moment not believing that he, a 'Satelite Bastard' (As the infamous security member Tetsu Ushio would say) , was staying in a castle, his room of course being very spacious and comfortable. Anyway, the day after that, at the rewards ceremony, Eclair, Brioche, Yukikaze and Yusei got the most rewards from the battle, for doing the most damage to the enemy. Who handed the rewards was Millhiore herself, with her arranger and advisors by her side. Each and every knight was called in a formal way to face the princess, who gave each and every one of them their respect. Yusei wasn't called first, so he had some chances to learn some real proper royal manners... comparing it to when he was treated like trash while in satellite, specificly remembering Ushio, that one cop.

"Dear hero, you have contributed greatly to both our wars with Galette, even though the fact still stands that you are here no longer than a day now. I am grateful to have you as our hero in Biscotti." The princess delivered a mini-speech, handing Yusei another sack of what seemed to be money in Flonyard. He didn't know that, but he was getting pretty large rewards from those battles, for doing the most damage to the enemy leaders.

After the ceremony, Eclair walked with Yusei towards the area where the knights train. Yusei had his duel disk on, just in case the training would begin right away, although he didn't really know whether it'll happen or not. While they walked, Yusei noticed that Eclair was curious about something. "You don't seem to know about Flonyard, let alone practice with monsters, but you sure are strong in battle... Does your world have similar battle rules to Flonyard?" She then asked. "The duels here are exactly like the ones in my world, but it doesn't have anything like that other form of battle. Each duelist in my world has a deck of 40 cards, and the only form of battles with monsters is the duel." Yusei answered with his regular calm tone, earning further curiousity from Eclair.

When they reached the knights' training ground, Yusei couldn't help but be impressed by the way the knights trained. Some battled other knights with their monsters, showing some nice battles compared to the usual duels Yusei knew from his world. "This is our training ground. If you need some training, just come here. I'll take you on." Said Eclair, pointing to herself with her thumb, a bit of a smile forming on her face. "Ah, good morning Eclair. Has the ceremony went well?" Someone suddenly said, approaching them. It turned out to be Loran Martinozzi, Eclair's older brother, who was the one in charge of training the young knights, him being the Biscotti Army's Round Knight Captain. Yusei could guess that it wasn't really any ordinary knight, as he called Eclair by her first name, and she was pretty high up the ranks herself.

"Yes. I came here with Yusei to let him get some experience in battles." Answered Eclair. Yusei wasn't too sure if he even needed that kind of training, but he came to conclusion that the world he was currently in battled with rules that he needed to know perfectly for the battles to come. "Ah, that's good. Although I don't think another war will come so shortly, it's always good to practice." Loran said in response to Eclair's statement, pointing to Yusei's duel disk afterwards. "Only those of high rank can use duel disks like that, with 5 monster zones and 5 spell or trap zones, they're quite rare to come by and hard to manufacture. As you see, the average warrior has only one monster zone and one spell or trap zone." Rolan explained a bit about duel disks in Flonyard. A blue-haired knight came towards Rolan as he waved him. "Well, shall we start your training?" Said Rolan as the knight arrived, said knight being shocked that Rolan was actually planning that he'd fight Yusei as 'training'... ... for Yusei.

"It would be unfair if our knight would have only 1000 life points while you have 4000, so for this battle your life points will start from 1000, if life points reach 0, the practice battle ends." Rolan added a small change in ruling out of necessity. "Emilio...?" Eclair looked puzzled thinking about why did her brother pick such a weak opponent against the hero instead of herself or even Rolan himself. Still, even if Emilio was quite strong compared to the regular warrior, almost at the point he'd receive the 5-slot duel disk, he was still quite weak. It would have been a very akward moment there, especially with Yusei's accidental unnerving stare at Emilio, if not for Rolan. "Everyone! Take a break, the hero is going to battle Emilio here for you all!" Rolan said to the young knights of Biscotti, Emilio and Yusei letting out a 'Good luck' to each other, going to their starting battle positions.

"Yusei, Emilio, are you both ready?" Rolan asked, acting as the 'referee'. A nod came from both participants, as Rolan raised his hand. "Battle, start!" As Rolan lowered his hand as a signal for the battle to start, both Yusei and Emilio pulled their monster cards out of their owned card decks, and placed them on their duel disks, much like the style of pulling out a gun, although that was unintended. "Come forth, Road Synchron!" -"Appear now, Little Guardian!" Both Yusei and Emilio said at the exact same time, their summoning portals opening, revealing their monsters. Yusei's monster, Road Synchron, was a machine-like warrior, what seemed like a wheel attached to its back, and its legs replaced by two small road roller wheels. Little Guardian, Emilio's monster, was a quite little warrior with the wing motif all over it - on his sword, shield, armor, helmet and shoes. Its face not clearly seen, it made its arrival to the scene, the two monsters glaring at each other as soon as they were summoned.

"He didn't send out Stardust Dragon?!" Eclair was surprised that Yusei didn't come at Emilio seriously with his ace monster, Stardust Dragon, to control it more easily during real combat. "It's actually better that the hero is trying to master the use of multiple monsters during combat. More than that, it's better for the hero and better for Emilio that they'd be at about the same power level for this training fight." Rolan told Eclair in response, who started to understand why Yusei sent out that specific monster.

"Lets have a good match!" Emilio said towards Yusei, as the two monsters glared at each other. Yusei replied with a momentary faint smile, before taking command over his monster, ordering it to attack Emilio's Guardian. "Defend, Little Guardian!" Emilio shouted, his monster putting its shield in front of it, embracing itself for Road Synchron's frontal assault. The attack connected, Little Guardian's shield successfully blocking Road Synchron's punch, Emilio moving a bit to the left in attempt to attack Yusei directly with his monster as soon as he finds an opening. Yusei noticed that move, and ordered Road Synchron to cease its attack after pushing Little Guardian away from him, and return to his side. Yusei noticed that his life points went down by 200, pointing to that the enemy monster's defense power was 1800. Its attack stat however was less than Road Synchron's, only 1400 compared to Road Synchron's 1600. No one knew who had the advantage in that battle... ... except Yusei and Emilio.

"Go, Little Guardian!" Emilio suddenly shouted after a few seconds of silence between the two, Yusei taking the opportunity, finding an opening to break through Little Guardian's defenses. "Now, Road Synchron! Attack!" Yusei shouted a few moments before the attack would connect, Road Synchron quickly preparing its fist, punching Little Guardian in the stomach area, Emilio realizing his grave mistake when it was too late, when Little Guardian shattered to pieces. "You're wide open! Direct attack!" Said Yusei, as Road Synchron prepared another fist, that time the target was Emilio.

... ... "Winner - Hero, Fudo Yusei!" Rolan's voice was clearly heard by everyone, as Emilio's life points reached 0, Emilio lying on the ground from the punch Road Synchron delivered. Yusei approached Emilio, and offered him a hand to get back up on his feet after the loss, the young knight grabbing said hand, as Yusei said the words "It was a good fight you put there." . Applause was heard from the spectator Biscotti warriors, as they were fascinated by that fight of two knights... ... well, an 'almost knight' and the hero who defeated her majesty Leonmichelle of Galette, but the point still stands. Eclair was less impressed, but still, for the monster Yusei used, he used it extremely well to win the fight. "That was a good fight there, hero, Emilio. Everyone, be sure to learn from this fight! And Emilio, next time don't be reckless in battle. You see, this time it cost you the whole fight." Rolan said, trying to teach Emilio and the young warriors the way of the fight.

It seemed to Yusei that life in Flonyard was almost all about battle, as from his point of view, wars were very frequent, and people didn't die at all, rather enjoying those wars instead. but something else happened, which threw Yusei a bit off balance... "Hero-sama~!" A voice was heard from pretty close to where Yusei was. "Just Yusei is fine. What's the matter?" Yusei said, as the voice turned out to be Ricotta Elmar, that one researcher who wanted to rape Yusei's D Wheel. "I just thought to myself... if we'd be able to use such machines like the one you had, it's not just that it'll look cool in the battlefield, it'll also give us advantage in wars, being able to mobilize more quickly than every other country! Now then, excuse me while I'm taking you and your... D Wheel, was it?" Ricotta said, getting all giddy already. Well, she had the brains, but she was clearly rushing the stage there, like a little kid... ... she was quite young technically. "Well, I can teach you about D Wheels if you want. That is, if you teach me about your inventions here." Yusei replied, smirking lightly. That being said, the two prodigies went on their way. 'Great minds think alike', they say...

Meanwhile, in Galette, things were being strage, especially for the ones who were close to her majesty Leonmichelle. Her majesty was behaving strangely, especially since the hero was summoned. And it was not because Yusei happened to defeat her in that duel they had. It was because of 'Destiny'.

Leonmichelle was walking down the corridors of the castle of Galette. She reached a strange room which looked like some ritual would be held in. "Ritual magic card, activate! Demon Mirror Ritual!" Leonmichelle said, as she placed a Ritual magic card on her duel disk. The magic card called forth a floating circular mirror with mystic aura surrounding it. The diameter of the mirror was half Leonmichelle's height, that's how large the mirror was. At first, the mirror looked empty, as if it was sucking Leonmichelle's image into itself. "Show me their fate." Her majesty commanded the mirror, said object answering by showing her some images.

The tough ruler was shocked. "Not only Millhi, but the Hero will die too?!" She said, being unable to believe what she just saw. And those images she saw... were visions of the near future. Fudo Yusei bleeding to death on the ground, Stardust Dragon just beside him, bleeding surprisingly, the card of said synchro monster on the ground, damaged. And at the corner of the horrifying picture, the following words appear:

"DURING THE NEXT 30 DAYS, PRINCESS MILLHIORE FILIANNO BISCOTTI AND SUMMONED HERO YUSEI FUDO WILL DIE WITHOUT FAILURE.".

As Yusei was about to part from Rico for the day, as it was already sunset, he suddenly turned back to Rico, and asked... "Do you know where D'Arquien and Yukikaze could be? I need to talk to them." . "Oh, that's quite easy to tell. You see, you leave the castle through the exit near the training ground, and... I guess with that D-wheel it'll be 10 minutes, and you'll be there if you follow the road. It's an old-style mansion. Why would you need to talk to them right now...? It's getting late you know..." Rico showed some interest, although Yusei didn't want to involve Rico in what was really happening, and about Leonmichelle's words about fate. "I'll be back in the castle soon, don't worry." He said.

Taking his D-wheel, Yusei drove through the forest. The sun lighted the way with its yellow-orange light, as Yusei approached what seemed like the house/mansion that he was told D'Arquien and Yukikaze were in. They were pretty much surprised that the undefined machine from wherever the hell it came from, came to their place, with the hero riding it straight to the entrance. There were other people in the mansion too, probably relatives of one of the two, or both. "Oh, it's Hero-dono! You startled us a bit-degozaru..." Said Yukikaze, countess D'Arquien a bit further in the back, standing inside the building, also a bit startled.

"What has happened so you come at such an hour?" Countess D'Arquien said with her own usual -degozaru in a place where nothing in English would seem right, approaching the hero slowly. For the time being, she didn't think that something serious is going to pop out. "I need to talk to you for your opinion on something. It will be better if we're alone." Replied Yusei, with his usual tone and facial expression. "What could it be...?" Yukikaze looked a little bit puzzled, asking D'Arquien for her opinion for what to do. "Alright. come inside." The brown-haired samurai answered, leading Yusei and Yukikaze into the mansion.

Brioche D'Arquien closed the old-styled slide door behind the group, only few light rays lighting the room. At that point, the average joe would say that Brioche and Yukikaze looked like Youkai (Japanese demons ; Youkai = Bewitching Apparition) "As you might know, Galette is behaving strangely. The princess told me of their constant wars with Biscotti." Yusei started. "I had a duel with Leonmichelle, Galette's ruler, which I won just barely. After the duel, I asked her why is she attacking Biscotti so frequently, and the answer was 'I know her destiny from the stars; This is the only thing I can do'. What does that mean? Is what I'd like to ask you." .

Both looked surprised, yet interested in what the hero said. " 'Destiny from the stars'... you said...?" Yukikaze connected all the dots quickly for herself. "So it has come to this after all..." D'Arquien said right after, seeming to follow the same line of thought as Yukikaze. "That 'Destiny from the stars' referrs to a specific ritual called 'Star Reading'. It uses a copy of the ritual magic card 'Demon Mirror Ritual' to see images of the near future, and can only be used outside of a duel. What could she have seen there... we'll take care of that. Even if you're the hero of Biscotti, this incident might be out of your league-degozaru." The freelance knight stated the facts.

"There must be something I can do! You can't expect me to just sit and do nothing against this threat!" Yusei refused to sit around. "Oh, is that so..." Brioche said, getting up from her seat, looking at Yusei from above. "Well then, you said you've defeated Leonmichelle her majesty once already, haven't you? Then, let us test your strength. If you win, we'll admit your strength. However, if you lose, you shall take it to your mind that if you still wish to do something, what you'll fight will most likely be stronger than you-degozaru." She continued her sentence, checking that she made Yusei understand that it isn't going to be an easy task.

"I'll take that challenge!" Yusei said as he stood up too. "I'll give you the honor of dueling hero-dono, just so he will understand what he stood up against, Yukikaze." -"Alright. We bear no ill will towards you, but we wish that you understand." D'Arquien threw the challenge, Yukikaze driving the point home.

The three went out of the area of the mansion, the sun was just setting at the horizon. In the forest lit up only by the sunset, Yusei and Yukikaze raised their duel disks, Brioche D'Arquien observing Yusei's strength. 'I'll have you show us your power...!' The samurai thought as the two shouted... ... "DUEL!" .


	9. Shadow of the Full Moon, Acceleration!

"DUEL!" Yusei and Yukikaze said, as they raised their duel disks. Yukikaze's duel disk looked like a short blade coming out of the core of the disk, holding all 5 monster zones and spell and trap zones. Yusei was impressed by the speed that Yukikaze's duel disk was activated, and by the speed in which she drew her starting hand. The speed in which a true ninja should draw. "I'll go a bit easy on you, since we are not enemies-degozaru." The kunoichi said, as Yusei drew his starting hand. "I'm ready when you are." Yusei said as he got into position.

* * *

**Yusei ****Fudo**** LP 4000**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 4000**

* * *

"Then, let us begin. I'll take the first turn-degozaru. Draw~!" Yukikaze started her turn, drawing her sixth card. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo, attack position-degozaru!" Just as the summoning portal opened, a black-clothed ninja came out with amazing speed, bouncing off two trees before hitting the ground, striking an offensive pose.

* * *

**Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo**  
**DARK**  
**LEVEL 4**

**Warrior / Effect**  
**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninjitsu Art" card from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Flip or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ninja" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo".**

**ATK 1800 / DEF 1000**

* * *

"With Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo's monster effect, when he is summoned, I can add one "Ninjitsu Art" card from my deck to my hand. The card I pick is 'Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Sealing'." She showed Yusei the trap card as she drew it from the middle of her deck, then placed it in her hand, shuffling it throughly, in a matter of a split second. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn-degozaru." Yukikaze ended her turn with what seemed to be an offensive field, although Yusei didn't know what to expect. Although if the opponent was going offensive, he figured that if he breaks the opponent's monsters before they get the chance to overpower him, he should be fine.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Said Yusei, checking what card he drew, and a few moments later, placing it in his duel disk. "From my hand I activate the magic card, Tuning! This lets me add one 'Synchron' tuner monster from my deck to my hand, and then send a number of cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard equal to its level. I add Quick Synchron to my hand, and send 5 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." Yusei said, as Quick Synchron was automaticly pulled out of the deck for Yusei to draw.

The cards sent to the graveyard were mostly cards Yusei wanted in the graveyard, and in order, they were Speed Warrior, Card Flipper, Bolt Hedgehog, Tuning Supporter, and Level Stealer. "Next I summon Junk Synchron in attack position!" Said Yusei as Junk Synchron went out from the summoning portal, posing a bit worse than Hanzo. "I activate Junk Synchron's effect! When it's normal summoned, I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard! Revive, Tuning Supporter!" Yusei continued with his turn, Junk Synchron opening another summoning portal, out of which Tuning Supporter came out.

* * *

**Junk Synchron**  
**DARK**  
**LEVEL 3**

**Warrior / Tuner**  
**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lowermonster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-upDefense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

**ATK 1300 / DEF 500**

**Tuning Supporter  
LIGHT  
LEVEL 1**

**Machine / Effect  
If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon:Draw 1 card.  
**

**ATK 100 / DEF 300**

* * *

"Quick with your moves, I see... To defeat Galette's ruler it requires nothing less than this." Yukikaze commented, D'Arquien nodding in response. "When Tuning Supporter is used as a synchro material, I can treat it as a level 2 monster. I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Tuning Supporter!" Said Yusei, as Junk Synchron pulled its trigger, turning into 3 green rings, which gathered around Tuning Supporter. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" The light of synchro shined upon the sunset, and out of it came Yusei's 'trademark monster', Junk Warrior.

* * *

**Junk Warrior**  
**DARK**  
**LEVEL 5**

**Warrior / Synchro / Effect**  
**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**  
**When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

**ATK 2300 / DEF 1300**

* * *

"Due to Tuning Supporter's monster effect, when it is used as a synchro material monster, I can draw one card!" Said Yusei as he drew another card. "Battle! Go, Junk Warrior! Attack Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo! Scrap Fist!" Yusei ordered his monster to attack, Junk Warrior preparing his fist to strike. At that moment, Hanzo did a strange thing. The ninja did a few unrecognizable shapes with his hands, then threw some kunai at the ground, the kunai forming a circular shape in the area in front of it. Once Junk Warrior reached that area, Hanzo activated the kunai, Junk Warrior AND Hanzo apparently both eliminated, however the kunai stayed in their place. "W-What?!" Said Yusei, ignoring Yukikaze's open trap card.

"Continuous Trap, Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Sealing. With this trap card, I tribute a 'Ninja' monster on my side of the field, to remove one of your monsters from the game-degozaru. Also, while your Junk Warrior is removed from play, you can't place another monster in the monster zone it was in." Yukikaze explained what just happened. 'However, Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Sealing has a weakness. When that trap card leaves the field, Junk Warrior will return to the field in the same battle position it was in.' D'Arquien thought for herself, showing a little grin at Yukikaze's move.

"I'll set two cards face-down, and end my turn." Said Yusei, placing his two cards in his duel disk. "It's my turn then, draw!" 'Those cards seem fishy... But I'll go through them.' Yukikaze thought to herself as she looked at her drawn card. "From my hand I activate Safe Return of the Warrior! This lets me return one warrior-type monster from my graveyard to my hand!" Yukikaze said, just as she placed her magic card in her duel disk, another card shot out of it from the graveyard. Surprisingly, Yukikaze caught the card with two of her left hand's fingers despite the card being shot out of the graveyard like that, showing the card she just added to Yusei, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo.

"I summon my returned monster. Return to my ranks, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!" Yukikaze placed Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo on her duel disk again, Hanzo shooting out of the summoning portal again, striking a different pose than when summoned earlier.

"When Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo is normal summoned, I can add one 'Ninjitsu Art' card from my deck to my hand. I add Ninjitsu Art of Transformation to my hand." Hanzo's monster effect activated once again, another trap card added to Yukikaze's hand. "Battle. Go, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo! Direct attack on Hero-dono!" Hanzo prepared to attack, readying anothing kunai to throw at Yusei, kunai which was hidden somewhere in its clothes.

"Trap card, open! Spirit Force! This card can activate when I would receive battle damage during my opponent's turn; The damage I would receive becomes 0, then I can add one warrior-type tuner monster with 1500 of less defense points from my graveyard to my hand!" Said Yusei, one of his face-down trap cards revealing, creating some sort of shield around Yusei, which blocked the kunais thrown at him. Showing Junk Synchron, Yusei added it back to his hand after the attack was effectively negated. 'Hm, he sure has just the potential which could beat Galette's ruler. He wasn't lying.' Yukikaze and Brioche had the same thought at that time.

"I'll set two cards face-down on the field, and end my turn with that-degozaru." With two new traps waiting for Yusei to trigger, and a situation which was no better for Yusei than the last turn, Yukikaze ended her turn.

"It's my turn!" Said Yusei as he put his hand on his deck, drawing his card.

"Tell me, why do you think this incident will be out of my ability?!" Said Yusei, asking whoever was willing to answer. "Because this might be the work of a demon. We've always had the hunch that a demon might be behind the recent wars imposed on Biscotti by Galette; That's the whole reason why we went traveling, but now that you said that star reading is involved, there's no mistake about that." -"A demon is what we call a 'free monster', a monster with no apparent owner, which brings destruction everywhere it goes. Demons usually appear in areas where the protective power is low, but if the demon is strong enough, it could be a real problem." Yukikaze answered, Brioche D'Arquien continuing.

"Demons...? You're saying that I can't beat them...?" Yusei asked. "That's why we're testing you. To know wether you can stand in front of a demon or not. If you find yourself against a demon with no means of confronting it, you are as good as dead-degozaru. We are not just freelance knights, but demon hunters. If you think you can become to our aid in battle, come! We will test your strength-degozaru." Brioche answered, with serious look in her eyes. "Is it okay for you to say that we're demon hunters...? No one else knows about that..." Yukikaze dropped a side comment. "No worries-degozaru. He's Biscotti's hero. He can keep a secret, can't he?" D'Arquien said in response. "Well, I guess you can say that... anyway, let us continue our duel." Yukikaze said, the two returning to the duel.

'Even though I managed to avoid damage until now somehow, she didn't even receive a scratch too. It depends on this card's activation timing...' Yusei thought to himself, looking at his face-down card right in front of him.

"I summon Junk Synchron! and with its monster effect, I'll special summon Tuning Supporter from my graveyard!" Yusei repeated the process which he did last turn too, on his field once again, Junk Synchron and Tuning Supporter. "What are you going to do with that? Junk Warrior is already removed from the game." Yukikaze commented. "What I'm aiming for is not Junk Warrior. If I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from my graveyard! Revive, Bolt Hedgehog!" Yusei answered, summoning another monster from the graveyard.

* * *

**Bolt Hedgehog**  
**EARTH**  
**LEVEL 2**

**Machine / Effect**  
**If you control a face-up Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**ATK 800 / DEF 800**

* * *

"When Tuning Supporter is used as synchro material, I can treat it as level 2. I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Tuning Supporter and my level 2 Bolt Hedgehog!" Said Yusei, preparing for another synchro summon, Junk Synchron once again pulling a trigger on his back, turning into the green rings. "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" Yusei chanted as the light was seen, out of it came out Junk Archer.

* * *

**Junk Archer**  
**EARTH**  
**LEVEL 7**

**Warrior / Synchro / Effect**  
**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**  
**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Remove that monster from play. During the End Phase of this turn, it returns to your opponent's side of the field, in the same Battle Position.**

**ATK 2300 / DEF 2000**

* * *

"Due to Tuning Supporter's monster effect, when it is used as synchro material, I can draw one card! Draw!" Yusei drew once again from Tuning Supporter's effect, focusing again on Yukikaze's field after a few moments. 'Like that other time, one of those trap cards might require to tribute Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo to activate its effects. I cannot let that happen...' Yusei thought to himself as he looked at Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo in particular. "I activate Junk Archer's monster effect! Once per turn, I can remove from play one monster on the opponent's field until the end phase! I remove Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo from the game! Go, Junk Archer!" Yusei gave the command to Junk Archer, said archer readying its bow and arrow to fire at Hanzo.

However, another mysterious thing happened. Hanzo, in response to the arrow aimed at him, once again did a few unrecognizable signs with his hand, afterwards pointing it to the ground. Just as the arrow was fired, fire engulfed Hanzo, making Yusei unable to see what was happening from his perspective. Once again, with Yusei failing to notice Yukikaze's open trap card, he remained speechless. A few moments after the arrow was supposed to hit Hanzo, it was revealed that instead of Hanzo, another ninja was standing in Yusei's way, the arrow fired by Junk Archer completely missing, hitting one of the nearby trees, disappearing a few seconds later. "W-What happened?!" Were the only words Yusei managed to say once again, Yukikaze pointing to her trap card.

"Continuous trap, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation. With this card, I tribute one 'Ninja' monster on my field to special summon one Beast, Winged-Beast, or Insect-type monster from my deck or hand with level equal or less than the level of the monster I tributed + 3. I tributed Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo to special summon Red Dragon Ninja from my hand-degozaru." Yukikaze explained what exactly happened there, only then Yusei realized the mistake he made. However, that mistake was not unfixable.

* * *

**Red Dragon Ninja**  
**FIRE**  
**LEVEL 6**

**Winged-Beast / Effect**  
**When this card is Summoned: You can banish 1 "Ninja" or "Ninjitsu Art" card from your Graveyard to target 1 Set card your opponent controls; reveal that Set card, then return it to either the top or bottom of the Deck. Your opponent cannot activate the targeted card in response to this effect's activation. You can only use the effect of "Red Dragon Ninja" once per turn.**

**ATK 2400 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"My turn is not over yet! By reducing the level of one of my face-up level 5 or higher monsters, I can special summon Level Stealer from my graveyard! I reduce the level of my Junk Archer from 7 to 6! Revive, Level Stealer!" Said Yusei, one star out of the seven in Junk Archer leaving its body, forming a summoning portal, out of which came an insect with a star on its back, Level Stealer.

* * *

**Level Stealer**  
**DARK**  
**LEVEL 1**

**Insect / Effect**  
**If this card is in the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. This card cannot be Tributed except for a Tribute Summon.**

**ATK 600 / DEF 0**

* * *

"Next, by discarding a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Quick Synchron from my hand! Appear, Quick Synchron!" Yusei continued with his turn, discarding Road Runner to special summon the same monster he added to his hand on his first turn.

* * *

**Quick Synchron**  
**WIND**  
**LEVEL 5**

**Machine / Tuner**  
**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.**

**ATK 700 / DEF 1400**

* * *

"I'm tuning my level 5 Quick Synchron to my level 1 Level Stealer!" Yusei prepared for another synchro summon, the second synchro summon in one turn. A circle of cards formed in front of Quick Synchron, all cards being 'Synchron' tuner monsters, spinning around fast. In one split second, Quick Synchron drew his guns, and fired at one card in the circle. The shot came towards Red Dragon Ninja, although said ninja caught the bullet in its hand, crushing them to tiny pieces. "When Quick Synchron is used as a synchro material, it can be used as any 'Synchron' tuner monster. I use Quick Synchron as Turbo Synchron!" Said Yusei, Quick Synchron turning into five synchro rings. "Gathering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" Yusei said the chant, as another light could be seen, out of which came out another 'Warrior' synchro monster, Turbo Warrior.

* * *

**Turbo Warrior**  
**WIND**  
**LEVEL 6**

**Warrior / Synchro / Effect**  
**"Turbo Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**  
**When this card attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, halve the monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters.**

**ATK 2500 / DEF 1500**

* * *

"Battle! Go, Turbo Warrior! Attack Red Dragon Ninja! Accel Slash!" Yusei ordered his Turbo Warrior to attack. His attack indeed connected, Yukikaze's life points dropping by 100, but something was off. After the smoke from the explosion faded, Red Dragon Ninja was still on the field, not harmed in the slightest.

* * *

**Yusei ****Fudo ****LP 4000**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 3900**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this...?" 'Another trap card...' Yusei thought, apparently he was right. "Continuous trap, Ninjitsu Art of Decoy. With this trap card, I select one 'Ninja' monster on my field; While this trap is face-up on the field, my selected monster cannot be destroyed by battle-degozaru!" Yukikaze explained her trap. "Hm. Just as I expected." Yusei said, smirking. "Trap card, OPEN! Synchro Halo! This card lets me select one synchro monster on my side of the field which attacked an opponent's monster this turn, but did not destroy it by battle. My selected synchro monster's attack points double, and it can attack again!" Said Yusei, a blue aura surrounding Turbo Warrior, its attack points going up to 5000.

"An attack power of 5000?!" Both Yukikaze and Brioche said out of surprise that the hero's monster could reach such an achievement. "Go, Turbo Warrior! Attack Red Dragon Ninja! Halo Accel Slash!" Yusei declared another attack, which hit Yukikaze for massive damage, the explosion blowing her off the ground. She didn't fall however, as she did a few backflips, and landed on her legs safely.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 4000**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 1300**

* * *

"That was close... However, it doesn't matter how many attacks in one turn you do, as long as Ninjitsu Art of Decoy is face-up on the field, Red Dragon Ninja cannot be destroyed by battle!" Said Yukikaze after she landed. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Said Yusei, ending his turn, getting a nice lead in terms of life points. 'Now her life points are just 1300. She can't do any more screw-ups. I'll have to be on my guard.' Yusei thought to himself, as Yukikaze drew her card.

At that time, the sun was already down, and the two moons shined upon Flonyard, and more specificly, Shined in between the forest trees. "I set a monster in face-down defense position." Yukikaze did a strange move, at least from Yusei's perspective. Until then, she was on the offensive side as well as he was, bt then she was taking a defensive side. Or there was a trap in that monster, Yusei couldn't know. "Battle! Go, Red Dragon Ninja! Attack Junk Archer! Red Dragon Moon Strike!" Yukikaze declared her attack, Yusei not being able to do anything. "Ugh... Sorry, Junk Archer." Yusei said, as his life points dropped just by a bit.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3900**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 1300**

* * *

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn with that." Yukikaze said, placing her card in her fourth spell and trap card zone, only one remaining vacant. 'How many continuous traps does she want to set on the field...?' "It's my turn! Draw!" Yusei wondered, drawing his card. 'If she goes defensive and attacks, I'll go defensive and attack too. That's the best solution here.' Yusei thought to himself, as he saw the card he drew. "I summon Heal Waver in defense position!" Said Yusei, a strange mirror-like machine coming out of the summoning portal.

"Heal Waver's monster effect, activate! once per turn, I can target one other monster on my field to gain life points equal to 100 times its level. I select Turbo Warrior!" Yusei said, pointing at Turbo Warrior, the strange machine which is Heal Waver gathering the data of Turbo Warrior. It then went above Yusei, and what seemed to be stardust rained upon Yusei, his life points increasing by 600.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 4500**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 1300**

* * *

"Battle! Go, Turbo Warrior! Attack Yukikaze's face-down monster! Accel Slash!" Yusei ordered his monster to attack, however another strange thing happened. Before Turbo Warrior could get close to the face-down monster or flip it face-up, Red Dragon Ninja suddenly stopped it, tieing his hand from behind, and pointing his hand to the sky, what seemed like a red dragon circling them. "W-What?!" Yusei said, as he saw both Red Dragon Ninja and Turbo Warrior disappearing, something hitting the ground after that in front of Yukikaze. 'So at the end she did use it... And she was supposed to hold back...' Countess D'Arquien thought to herself, letting out a grin.

"Continuous Trap, Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation! This card tributes one 'Ninja' monster on my side of the field, along with one monster on my opponent's side of the field, to special summon a Dragon, Dinosaur, or Sea Serpent type monster from my deck or my hand, with a level equal or less than the total levels of the monsters tributed. I tributed my Red Dragon Ninja and your Turbo Warrior to special summon White Dragon Ninja from my hand." Yukikaze said exactly what happened, while the White Dragon Ninja stood up after hitting the ground so violently, its whole body glowing with white light, a white dragon surrounding it.

* * *

**White Dragon Ninja**  
**LIGHT**  
**LEVEL 7**

**Dragon / Effect**  
**Cannot be Special Summoned, except with a "Ninjitsu Art" card's effect. Spell/Trap Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**ATK 2700 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"According to White Dragon Ninja's monster effect, spell or trap cards I control cannot be destroyed by card effects." Yukikaze pointed out. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Said Yusei, disappointed from himself that he couldn't do anything that turn.

"Now you see, if you can't defeat Yukikaze's ninjas in that state, what would you do against the strong demons which exist in Flonyard, the ones you are trying to fight?" Brioche D'Arquien said from the side. "The duel isn't over yet. I could stand against whatever challenges me. With the bonds I created, I will stand!" Yusei replied.

"Are you ready...? I'll show you what happens to those who go defensive against me... Draw-degozaru!" Yukikaze drew her card, smiling. 'As much as I'm excited from dueling you, I won't use this card against you. You shouldn't see the true power of demons just yet...' Yukikaze thought to herself, in her hand a trap, and a level 10 monster - 'God Flame Emperor Uria'. "I'll flip summon my face-down monster to face-up attack position! Appear before me, White Ninja!" Said Yukikaze, another ninja appearing in front of Yukikaze.

* * *

**White Ninja**  
**LIGHT**  
**LEVEL 4**

**Warrior / Effect**  
**FLIP: Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target.**

**ATK 1500 / DEF 800**

* * *

"White Ninja's flip effect, activate! When White Ninja is flipped, it destroys one defense position monster on my opponent's side of the field. Go, White Ninja, destroy Heal Waver! Full Moon Asassination!" White Ninja jumped up, throwing two shurikens at Heal Waver, destroying it. "Your field is wide open! Battle! Go, White Ninja! Direct attack on Hero-dono! Full Moon Illusion!" Yukikaze declared her first direct attack at Yusei, none of his two face-down cards could stop the attack without ruining Yusei's plan for the next turn. White Ninja did a few of the hand shapes Hanzo did, and when it finished, Yusei being prepared for the ninja to come, it suddenly teleported to Yusei, punching him in the stomach area.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 3000**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 1300**

* * *

"Is this all you have? Go, White Dragon Ninja! Attack Hero-dono Directly! Shadow of the Full Moon!" Yukikaze ordered her second direct attack just as Yusei got up from the first one. With the moonlight rays as lighting, White Dragon Ninja stood in his place, only the illusionary white dragon moving, getting bigger than before as it went towards Yusei, almost biting Yusei, although it just rammed him. It still hurt, and Yusei's life points were reduced to a mere 300 from the 4500 they were before the battle phase.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 300**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 1300**

* * *

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Yukikaze set her trap card face-down, the only card in her hand right then was the level 10 monster from before. "Please answer me... my cards... DRAW!" Yusei's signer birthmark flashed for a moment, when Yusei drew his card. Only D'Arquien seemed to notice that, the samurai raising a brow. "Yukikaze! This turn, I will defeat you!" Said Yusei, surprising both of the demon hunters. "Come at me, Hero-dono!" Yukikaze said, being on guard. "When my opponent controls a monster, and there aren't any monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon Unknown Synchron from my hand!" Yusei said, starting his final counter-attack.

* * *

**Unknown Synchron**  
**DARK**  
**LEVEL 1**

**Machine / Tuner**  
**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Each player can only use the effect of "Unknown Synchron" once per Duel.**

**ATK 0 / DEF 0**

* * *

"Trap card, open! Angel Lift! With this card, I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in attack position! Revive, Tuning Supporter!" Said Yusei, as Tuning Supporter returned to the field from the graveyard the third time in the duel. "Trap card, OPEN! Lost Star Descent! With this card, I can special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard in defense position! The special summoned monster will be revived with its level reduced by 1, its effects negated, and its defense points reduced to 0! Return to my side, Junk Archer!" Junk Archer went out of the summoning portal, kneeling on the ground, its level reduced to 6. 'is it coming...? Hero-dono's ace monster?' Yukikaze thought to herself, as she couldn't do anything during that time.

"I'm tuning my level 1 Unknown Synchron, to my level 1 Tuning Supporter and my level 6 Junk Archer!" Said Yusei, as Unknown Synchron became the large ring which formed around his two monsters. For once, he used Tuning Supporter as its original level 1. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Said Yusei, as the dragon shined over the forest, spreading stardust.

* * *

**Stardust Dragon**  
**WIND**  
**LEVEL 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**  
**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**  
**When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card;negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

**ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**

* * *

"Stardust Dragon's attack power can destroy my White Ninja, and reduce my life points to 300 too, but I take it that it is not your aim?" Yukikaze commented. "Due to Tuning Supporter's effect, I draw one more card! Draw!" Yusei said, drawing his final card. "Nice answer, my deck." Said Yusei, his win then confirmed.

"I equip Stardust Dragon with Junk Attack! When the monster equipped with Junk Attack destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, half the destroyed monster's attack points are dealt to my opponent as effect damage!" -"Now if you'd attack White Ninja, in addition to the 1000 battle damage, 750 effect damage would be dealt, and it'd be my loss... but I won't let you do that! Trap card, OPEN! Pixie Ring! While I control 2 or more attack position monsters, my opponent cannot select the monster with the fewest attack points as an attack target!" Yukikaze thought she countered Yusei completely, however she was wrong. "I further equip Stardust Dragon with Fighting Spirit! The monster equipped with Fighting Spirit has its attack power increased by 300 for each monster my opponent controls!" Said Yusei, Stardust Dragon's attack power surpassing White Dragon Ninja's 2700.

"Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack White Dragon Ninja! SHOOTING SONIC!" Yusei shouted, Stardust Dragon charging for its attack, firing its beam of stardust. White Dragon Ninja tried to stop the beam, and was successful for a few seconds, but with Fighting Spirit on Stardust Dragon's side, even White Dragon Ninja stood no chance.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 300**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 900**

* * *

"due to Junk Attack's effect, you take 1350 effect damage!" Said Yusei, Yukikaze's life points reaching 0, White Ninja disappearing.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 300**

**Yukikaze Panettone LP 0**

**WIN Yusei Fudo**

* * *

The ninja was standing before Yusei, Yusei's duel disk deactivating. "That was a good duel-degozaru, Hero-dono." She said, offering Yusei a handshake. After said handshake, Yusei asked a strange question. "That remaining card in your hand, I felt some strange vibes coming from it. What was that card...?" He asked. "So you noticed, huh..." Brioche said, coming closer to the two who just dueled. "That card was one of the few strong demons that we've managed to capture. Of course, that was no easy task at all-degozaru. Well, you passed the test, fellow demon hunter Hero-dono." She continued, messing up a bit at the end. "My name is Fudo Yusei. Yusei is fine." The hero responded, and quite quickly at that.

"It's really getting late... well, for you at least. Most weaker demons are more active at night-degozaru, from what we observed. They usually don't come close to areas with protective power so we leave them alone if they don't attack us, but they're quite troublesome too." Said Yukikaze. "If you ever want to help us, be sure to drop by. After all, that is our job-degozaru. For now, you should either return to the castle or stay here if you want. You went through a lot in the past two days." Said D'Arquien, inviting Yusei to stay in the mansion.

Yusei took the invitation with a nod of approval, the three returning to the old-style mansion. 'Demon hunter, huh...' Yusei thought to himself, as he thought to really go demon hunting on one of the following days. With that, only 2 days of presence and lots of misadventures in Flonyard on Yusei's record, the day came to an end.

* * *

**That is the fourth written duel in this fic already, huh... Although by no means easy, it was quite fun constructing this duel, Yukikaze being able to show her Ninja monsters and Ninjitsu art cards as much as 'pure ninjas' can do. That, and Yusei got to show Junk Warrior, Turbo Warrior and Junk Archer. Please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	10. About Flonyard and Demons, Acceleration!

"In the world of Flonyard, where even war is mostly fun to the participants, 'free' monsters, known as demons, lurk around in almost every corner in the world in which they can. It is the Demon Hunters' job to ensure the safety of the people in the various countries of Flonyard, in addition to the protective power in those areas, and even travel to unprotected areas to fend off the demons."

A few days have passed since Yusei has gone to Flonyard... Biscotti and Galette seem to have a moment of peace, both parties seem to be 'exhausted' from the frequent wars... ... well, at least Biscotti, who had been losing for the most part, until Yusei arrived that is.

Yusei was heading to the knights' training ground again with Rico, helping her carry some food and snacks to them. As they were coming closer, the sounds of clashing blades could be heard, as the knights were synchronizing with their monsters. Yusei was still practicing on that himself, as he couldn't always be relying on the Crimson Dragon's power. He was quite famous among the knights too, and not just because he was the hero, nor just because he... defeated Leonmichelle Her Majesty, which was a great feat by itself. "Ah, it's Fudo Yusei and Rico." Rolan said, once again he was observing the progress of the young knights, including his little sister Eclair.

As soon as he said the name, all the knights except for Eclair turned their heads towards the coming hero. "Where are you looking at?!" Eclair shouted, attacking with a monster other than her favorite D.D. Assailant, [Tune Warrior], reducing another knight's life points to 0, rendering her the winner. Eclair was a few levels above all the knights, even though in full-deck dueling, when compared to Yusei, she was obviously at least a bit weaker than him, she had way more experience in monster battles. That just then was her 5th... or maybe it was her 6th win already. She helped the losing knight to get up, and looked at her duel disk, while the other knights stopped their training sessions.

"So you volunteered to do the chores, huh, thank you. Everyone! We have some gifts from the kitchen! Let's take a break!" Rolan said with a little smile, the knights agreeing with 'Yes Sir!', gathering around Yusei and Rico. "Eclair! We've brought some treats!" Rico said, sounding a bit childish. "Oh, no, I'm fine." Eclair responded, looking at her monster which she got out of her duel disk earlier, when she won the last time before the time Yusei and Rico got there. "Now that's rare." Said Rico, a bit interested about what exactly happened so Eclair wouldn't want to at least take a break from her training. "I just want to train a little more." Said Eclair. Yusei, who just arrived too with the same purpose, heard that sentence.

"Then, I can become your opponent." Yusei purposed. He could use as much training as possible right then, being a demon hunter, experience could really become a matter of life and death. "Ah, that would be good indeed. Will you be her opponent in a duel? Or a battle?" Rolan said in response, a bit excited himself, to see the summoned hero duel or battle his sister. "A regular battle will do." Yusei answered, making Eclair chuckle. 'He's seriously going with that...? Oh well.' She though. Even though Yusei did a few battles with the other knights, plus a rematch with Emilio, Rolan wanted to see exactly how good Yusei is, and the only way to test that was by Yusei battling the strongest knight in the training ground - Eclair Martinozzi.

"Everyone, watch carefully! The battle between the hero and the head of the imperial guardian knights!" Rolan announced to the other knights. "I won't hold back." Said Eclair. "Just like it should be. I need to improve my synchronization too." Replied Yusei, even though on his current level, Eclair could defeat him with a few simple direct attacks, since she was well trained in this type of fight. "We'll fight with 1000 initial life points for each player. That's not the initial 4000 you'll get on the battlefield, but if you do get down to that mere 1000, you'll have to deal with it." Eclair set up the special rules for the fight. They weren't too strict, but it was really just like Yusei wanted.

"Ready when you are." Yusei said as he got to his starting point, a fair distance from Eclair, showing Max Warrior while facing her. As Eclair gave the sign to start, both her and Yusei placed their monsters on the duel disk. "Come forth, D.D. Assailant!" -"Show yourself, Max Warrior!" Both participants said, as out of the summoning portals, the two warriors made their appearance.

"Have at you!" Eclair said just as D.D. Assailant went out of its summoning portal, said monster charging at Max Warrior almost immediately after, Yusei having almost no time to respond, although somehow, he managed to make Max Warrior block the different dimensional blade which was coming diagonally at it. "You're quite good." Eclair complimented Yusei, the summoned hero showing little to no physical reaction, trying to focus on the battle.

'Hang in there, Max Warrior!' Yusei thought to himself, as D.D. Assailant and Max Warrior's 'clashed blades' shivered. 'I'll let you go this time.' Eclair thought, as she made D.D. Assailant back up from the attack. "Now, Max Warrior! Swift Thrash! As soon as D.D. Assailant backed up, Yusei ordered Max Warrior to take on the offensive. Max Warrior soon rushed into D.D. Assailant, its polearm aimed perfectly. The attack was surprisingly blocked, again the clashed weapons were shaking, although now it was more to Max Warrior's advantage. It was the same as the last strike, only Max Warrior was attacking this time. The attack wouldn't just go through, D.D. Assailant's different dimensional sword blocking the attack.

A few more clashes like that happened, then something really interesting happened. "Are you ready?" Eclair suddenly asked right after D.D. Assailant retreated to her side. "Yea!" Replied Yusei, preparing to what seemed to be the final blow.

"Attack!" Both Yusei and Eclair shouted, D.D. Assailant and Max Warrior charging at each other. Now, instead of one of the two monsters blocking the other's attack, both were on the offense. And the result... both attacks hit, both monsters exploded, destroyed as the result of that battle.

'Summoned... Hero...' A voice echoed through Eclair's mind, giving her the shivers. "I felt an evil presence and a cold, bad sensation just now..." Said Eclair, looking a bit down at her duel disk, pulling out D.D. Assailant. Yusei was quite surprised to hear that, his mind was a bit overworking on it. 'Can demons really affect the people of Flonyard to this extent...? No, that couldn't be it. To do that, more than just wandering monsters are needed. Then what exactly... I guess I'll go to Yukikaze and Brioche's place today.' Yusei thought to himself. "Well, this battle ended in a draw, I see." Rolan said from the spectators' area, seeing both monsters being retired. The watching knights had no words, seeing that the battle ended in a draw. "It was a good battle." Yusei said as he got a bit closer to Eclair, offering a handshake. His facial expression though remained neutral. 'Maybe it's just me...' Eclair thought to herself, trying to regain her coolness, accepting the handshake.

After that, Yusei headed towards Ricotta's place, to see if there was anything new going on, either about the 'Flonyard D-Wheel project', or whether she found out a way for him to get back to his original world or not. It was close to afternoon when he went there. He learned a bit about the written language in Flonyard, which was way different than any language he knew... at least in written form. heck, one or two 'letters' look like umbrellas in that writing language. About the way to bring him back from Flonyard to his own world, there seemed to be a little development in that area, but it was still quite far until they complete the research. And about the other subject, the 'Flonyard D-wheel project'... which was Ricotta's second priority during that time, Yusei actually drew a diagram of the D-wheel, about what goes where, and such. That took the most time, even though Rico was a relatively quick learner.

That same day, late afternoon, Yusei went with his D-wheel again, towards that one old-style mansion. 'It was late afternoon the first time I went here too, wasn't it...?' Yusei thought as he drove through the forest dyed orange-red. He really remembered something like that, although it probably was just a coincidence. As he arrived, the wheels frictioned with the ground loudly, the... local residence, didn't get used to it yet, and were once again surprised by the coming hero, the 'local residence' including Yukikaze and Brioche D'Arquien themselves. "Phew, it's only you-degozaru... don't surprise us like that... Anyway, welcome, Yusei-dono." Yukikaze said, as Yusei got off from his D-wheel, putting his helmet away. "Sorry about that." Yusei replied. "Something interesting happened today, I thought to report that to you. Also, I think I'm ready for the real job." He said, both demon hunters knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well, come on in. There's more than enough room for us all there-degozaru." D'Arquien said, shortening the talk outside as much as possible. As they went in, Yusei remembered his last time there. He didn't get that feeling that he wasn't welcomed anymore, as through that duel with Yukikaze, the two demon hunters well understood Yusei's power and resolve, so for the two, there wasn't really anything more to hide from him... except what monster exactly that last card in Yukikaze's hand was. "So, let's hear what is that thing you wanted to tell us about." D'Arquien said calmly, taking her seat. "When I had a monster battle with Eclair today, after the battle ended, she said she felt an evil prescence just then. Could a demon be behind that too...?" Yusei asked, honestly not even coming close to half the knowledge about demons as much as Yukikaze and D'Arquien had that time. "Hmm... It was daytime, wasn't it...?" Yukikaze said.

"As we told you, most weaker demons are more active at night time, and if it was a strong demon that could withstand the protective force so you could feel its presence, you don't even want to imagine what could have happened to you two that time, if that demon decided to attack you that time. So my guess is that it wasn't a demon or anything like that." Countess D'Arquien said, pretty sure about what she was saying. She really wasn't wrong in the fact that it wasn't a demon. "Let me tell you though, that despite us hunting demons, there are still quite decent chances that if you go away from protected lands, you will find at least one demon. Their numbers are quite lower than what they were before, but still... Well, it's almost time we go-degozaru. Are you ready for this...?" D'Arquien continued, Yusei nodding. "I've already told you, my resolve." -"Then, let us go-degozaru." Yusei answered, Yukikaze etching for some practice.

The three demon hunters left the household, Yusei riding his D-wheel, Yukikaze riding her Hanzo... ... and D'Arquien going on foot. 'Don't worry, I can catch up with you.' Was what she said, really running at a decent speed compared even to the D-wheel and Yukikaze, even though they had to slow up not to lose her in the forest. When they got far enough to a certain point, Yukikaze suddenly signaled Yusei to stop, Brioche doing so even without the sign, since she was trained in that already, and knew when she heard noises of something else moving.

"Watch out!" Yukikaze said a few moments later, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo barely blocking a dark-purple blade coming at Yusei and his D-wheel. A quick look at the blade's holder revealed a black wolf standing on two legs. [PITCH-BLACK WARRIOR WOLF ATK 1600 / DEF 600] Yusei's helmet's visor showed, as Yusei sent his monster to counter the attack himself, Hanzo holding up his ground. "Appear! Justice Bringer!" Said Yusei, as a summoning portal opened just behind the battling Hanzo and Warrior Wolf. Out of the summoning portal came out a light-armored warrior, its blade and helmet looking like wings, in addition to a part of armor it had on its back which was also wing-shaped. "Go, Justice Bringer! Attack that demon! Justice Blade!" Yusei commanded, the just warrior swinged its blade, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo assisting in the attack, Yukikaze seeing that Yusei regained his ground. Joining their forces, the black wolf stood no chance. It was sliced into two, exploding right after that.

"Not bad, not bad, but you still got ways to go-degozaru. For instance, next time try to avoid surprises like that." Yukikaze commented on Yusei's first fight with a demon, pointing to the fact that that particular demon caught Yusei off-guard, and would take a direct attack, hurting him for real before he could manage to do anything. That time, Yukikaze saved him with Hanzo, but next time she may or may not be around to cover the summoned hero. "Save your comments for later! The night is still young-degozaru!" Countess D'Arquien interrupted, putting her monster into her duel disk... duel blade too, apparently noticing a few more demons being attracted to the explosion. "Come to my side, Shien's Councillor, Enishi!" She said, her summoning portal opening, revealing an old-style samurai.

A lot of noises were soon heard from nearby, Yusei putting on his duel disk from his D-wheel so he could have more mobility with his own body. He was ready for whatever would come at him. Then, after a few moments, a group of four monsters appeared before the group of three demon hunters. "Now that's a rare thing to see-degozaru... The demons we've met in our travles only seldom move in groups. Prepare to be attacked!" Countess D'Arquien said, as Yusei's visor became a bit crowded with information.

[HEADLESS KNIGHT ATK 1450 / DEF 1700] [MASTER KYONSHI ATK 1750 / DEF 1000] [HERCULES BEETLE ATK 1500 / DEF 2000] [ELDER OF THE DEEP FOREST ATK 1800 / DEF 1900] The visor showed, the group of demons were arranged so the white goat known as Elder of the Deep Forest stayed behind while the other demons attacked whatever targets they found... as if it was a leader of some sort. Seeing that, Yusei quickly changed his summoned monster, putting Junk Warrior on his duel disk.

At that point when Junk Warrior was summoned in front of Yusei, the group of demons knew exactly what opponent will each face. Surprisingly, two of the demons, Headless Knight and Master Kyonshi, went charging at Yusei, while one of the remaining, Hercules Beetle, went for Yukikaze's Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo. It made sense, as just with Hanzo's attacking power alone, it was unlikely that it will pierce Hercules Beetle's armor, with 2000 defensive force. "Destroy Headless Knight, Junk Warrior! Scrap Fist!" Yusei commanded, avoiding Master Kyonshi's attack by a hair as Junk Warrior punched Headless Knight to oblivion, the headless demon exploding. As Yusei somehow handled the two attacking demons, he suddenly heard the same voice Eclair did when he battled her earlier that day, saying the same thing within his mind: 'Summoned... Hero...' . Yusei felt the same thing Eclair did when he heard that mysterious echoing voice - an evil presence, together with a cold feeling of being unwelcome, unwanted even.

Yusei couldn't pinpoint who or what exactly was responsible for that, but he had a feeling that those demons were something more than just wandering monsters, being able to change the way of Flonyard's future. He looked at the battlefield for a brief moment, and saw that while Kyonshi was targetting him, the white goat known as Elder of the Deep Forest was just standing in a safe distance from the battle, looking straight at HIM, rather than generally on the battlefield. "Did you think you could target Yukikaze like that, you demon? You'll have to pass me first-degozaru!" Meanwhile, Hercules Beetle which charged at Yukikaze, was blocked by Enishi's sword, said samurai reflecting the beetle's lower horn, allowing it and Yukikaze's Hanzo to land clean hits on Hercules Beetle, the hits synchronizing with each other, piercing through the armored beetle.

Right after, Junk Warrior had a fair face-off with Master Kyonshi, the material arts master barely blocking Junk Warrior's powerful fist of 2300 offensive force, backing away for a moment before going for a direct attack against Yusei, however Yusei and his Junk Warrior were still on-guard, Junk Warrior using his Scrap Fist to eliminate Master Kyonshi. The three demon hunters stood in front of the last standing demon. Surprisingly, the elder too, tried to attack Yusei instead of the other demon hunters such as Yukikaze, who had a monster which looked weaker than itself. Of course, it was blocked by Yusei's Junk Warrior, the attack not going through to Yusei's life points. With a counter-attack, Junk Warrior had the honor of finishing off the fight, once again with its signature move - 'Scrap Fist'.

"Well, that was good training-degozaru. Good job, Yusei-dono." Said D'Arquien, giving Yusei a thumbs up after returning her duel blade to its place on her back. That duel blade really was big, its length being more or less two thirds of D'Arquien's height, while she wasn't considered short at all, and it was a bit wider than most swords. It was Yusei's second time actually seeing the duel blade raised, not really having many chances to see D'Arquien fight except that one time during the princess rescue operation. "Thanks. Those demons just now... they seemed to be targetting me." Said Yusei, bringing up the fact that most demons went after him, and all of them seemed to be focused on defeating him rather than Yukikaze or D'Arquien. "When I actually think of it... they did behave kind of strange, only that armored beetle coming after us, as if to disable our support..." Replied Yukikaze. "Well, try not to overthink about it... It's too early for us to get to any conclusions-degozaru." Countess D'Arquien said in response, Yusei and Yukikaze agreeing.

"There you have it, Yusei-dono. This is what demons are truely capable for. While a mere soldier on the friendly battlefield wouldn't stand a chance against them, this is why we are here-degozaru - to hunt those abominations, and not let anyone get hurt because of them." Said Brioche as they rode back to their place, riding on Yusei's D-wheel herself that time, since Yusei had no problems with that.

In a world where even war is fun, Flonyard, a hero was summoned. In a one-way veiled road to the future, the summoned hero continues to walk. What awaits him in this road? That is still a mistery...

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

- A WILD MASTER KYONSHI... KYONSH**EE**... ... Kyon, APPEARED!

- DUELIST YUSEI FUDO SENT OUT HIS JUNK! ... ... warrior!

- HIS JUNK! ... ... warrior. USED FALCON PUUUUUUUUUUNCH! !

- IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

* * *

**Well, that was a kind of a 'battle' chapter, since I wanted to show what the hell did I talk about in the last chapter. I wanted to give a feeling that those 'demons' are strong compared to most monsters I showed in the 'common warrior' 's posession (1400~1800 vs 800~1200, just comparing the ATK ranges of the monsters) , but still they don't come even close to what the 'duelist' knights can do... Eclair would be in a pinch though ^^'**

**About the stronger demons... ... well, lets just say I'll show one soon. I plan to go on a little bit different route than what the anime Dog Days took.**

**And about the 'EXTRA' part in this chapter... It's something I'm testing, those are pure randomness, just for laughs. Tell me if you want more of those, I might just add some more.**

**A bit of bad news is, that I ran out of reserve chapters (if you didn't notice, it took me a month to upload this one, derp), so sorry I won't upload anything quickly, unless a spark really comes down and I type things as fast as ever. Now lets hope that happens :P**


	11. Honor of the Leo Warriors, Acceleration!

Approximately a week passed since Yusei entered Flonyard. The weather that day seemed perfectly fine, at least from Yusei's view from the windows of one of the rooms in Filianno Castle which the princess, Millhiore, let him stay in; Well... when he decided to stay there anyway. Although he noticed that one or two days earlier, only then Yusei gave it some thought, about why there was at least one mirror in the area that seemed to be for another purpose, other than to look at one's reflection. Yusei's closest guess was that it was somehow related to the 'Demon Mirror Ritual' he heard about from Yukikaze and D'Arquien. The real answer though, revealed itself just as he was about to get to the door and leave the room.

Yusei was quite surprised when the mirror in his room, suddenly turned itself on as a kind of a television screen, and audio started coming out of it to its surroundings. "This is Percy Gaudy, reporting in front of Galette Castle. Just now, the ruler of the Galette Leo Kingdom, her majesty Leonmichelle has made a shocking announcement! A-Anyway, please take a look at the following footage." Yusei stopped in his place, as he turned to see that her majesty Leonmichelle had already planned her next move. The footage which the reporter talked about followed quite quickly, as Leonmichelle's voice was heard.

"A military convention is scheduled to open in Galette four days from now. I intend fo change some minor details. Our last two losses were due to a hero being summoned to Biscotti, and the return of countess D'Arquien. If we just hide and let it slide, it would be a disgrace to the Leo warriors, will it not?" Was the introduction of the great announcement the ruler of Galette was about to make, a smile forming on her face. "I hereby purpose another battle with Biscotti!" She announced, the look in her eyes being quite determined for some reason. "As this is a sudden proposal, Biscotti may freely arrange the accompanying entertainment. I also invite corporations and personal businesses to participate. Of course, we will offer great rewards and a lot of money. Time to make some cash! Gather and join!" Her majesty said as an official invitation to whoever wanted to join the battle. 'Another war... Exactly what are you thinking it will solve... Leonmichelle Galette de Rois?' Yusei thought as he heard that wierd call for arms.

"Also, there is something I'd like to use as a wager..." She continued, showing 2 cards to the... cameras. "Galette's prized cards, and the symbol of Galette's ruler - God Beast King Barbaros, and Skuna, the Leonine Rakan!" Even Yusei was surprised that Leonmichelle dared to go to such lengths, willing to offer her ace cards as Galette's ruler, to achieve her goal. "You're watching this, Princess Millhiore, aren't you? I hope Biscotti also place an equivalent bet." She further said, ending her speech a bit later, after a few more minor statements. 'The only equivalent to two ace cards is no less than 2 ace cards... and she said they were the 'symbol of Galette's ruler', it's almost obvious that she's targetting the princess. As a duelist, that is way too cruel, for both sides. I must put an end to this madness, not only as Biscotti's summoned hero, but as a duelist...!' Yusei thought, leaving his room after.

On his way to the training grounds, he met with Ricotta and Yukikaze, who came there each for their own business. "I guess you've all heard the news about the war declaration, Leonmichelle putting up her ace cards on the line..." Said Yusei after the usual greetings. "Yusei-dono, it's not just her ace cards, she has another ace card except those two, if I'm not mistaken it was even a bit stronger than those two. What makes this bet unacceptable, is that those cards are proof of a ruler. Biscotti and Galette both have two cards like that, and if those two ace placed as a bet, you could tell that we Biscotti are going to this war waging our own two, and if those are taken..." Said Yukikaze, Ricotta cutting her. "But Biscotti and Galette have always been friends with each other, and the two countries exchanged cards many times as a sign of their friendship. Sure it was only on rare occasions, but even those cards have been exchanged for some periods of time..." She said.

"It was only one card exchanged when it came to those cards, the proof of the rulers of both countries. This time she's wagering BOTH. There's no way to know what she'll do if she has all of them. Although from what I heard from Brioche, Galette stated that they will only hold the cards for a time period, and return them. But then again, during that time, they could do anything-degozaru." Responded Yukikaze, being interrupted by something happening not too far from them.

"Hey, you!" Said one of the knights, the whole group approaching a suspicious person, dressed as a Biscotti knight. "Why are you here?" He further said, recognizing the person in question as one of Galette's fighters, and on top of that, one of the Genoise, the group of three under direct command of Gaul, Leonmichelle's younger brother. "Oh crap, you found me!" She clumsily said. "Were you sent here as a forerunner? A spy?" The suspecting knight started to accuse the poor Genoise member for all the things that came to his mind. "No, no, you're wrong!" She said, trying to defend herself from the false accustations, some of the knights around her preparing their duel disks to dispose of her already. "Hm? Isn't that...?" Yusei said, recognizing her too. Both approached the scene, to prevent unnecessary violence. "What happened here?" Yukikaze asked. "Chief Panettone! We've discovered a spy from Galette, dressed as one of our knights." The knight responded, already deciding she was a spy.

"I said I'm not!" The accused said. "I'm only following orders, to deliver a secret message to the hero, Fudo Yusei!" She said, pulling out what seemed like a relatively small scroll. Yusei raised a brow at that. "A message... for me?" He said, wondering who from Galette wanted to send a message to him, and a secret one at that. At the end, it turned out that Gaul himself, wanted to meet Yusei, telling Jaune the exact location in which he'll wait for the summoned hero. Yusei took his D-wheel, Jaune riding on her Cellkull. It seemed like those animals were Flonyard's 'D-wheels' for all Yusei knew.

When he arrived, Gaul was already waiting for him. "Gaul..." Said Yusei, after his D-wheel came to a halt. "What did you want to talk about?" The hero asked. "Isn't that obvious? It's about the upcoming war." Gaul said, in a much less fired-up tone than usual. "Godwin and I are against this war. There's a lot that we can't accept." He continued. Yusei nodded in response. "I think so too. As a duelist, wagering those cards on a war like this is just pointless. I can't stay quiet about this." He said. "I understand how you feel; My sister has overdone it this time. The history of Biscotti and Galette supporting each other dates back generations. But now, out of the blue, she wants to invade; There's neither motive, nor meaning to it. With the announcement made and the people looking forward to it, this war is no longer avoidable. Please, win this war. A war in Flonyard should be a fun activity, for all the participants, the supporters, the visitors, and even the citizens that are not involved in the war." Said Gaul, and it was pretty much understandable, since even in his first duel with Yusei, he only cared about enjoying a good fight. He didn't want a fight which wasn't enjoyable.

"That's enough for the conversation. Don't tell the princess and the knights that I said all this." Said Gaul, signaling his... Cellkull, to turn, Jaune preparing to follow him back to Galette. "Thanks, Gaul." -"We'll leave this to you, Fudo Yusei!" The conversation ended with that, Yusei and Gaul returning to their respective countries.

And so, the next four days were intense training for Yusei in all fields of battle - controlling monsters effeciently, attacking and defending, spell cards for offense and defense, and such, Yusei's 'private teacher' being Rolan himself. What Yusei didn't understand is, why did Rolan already have the entire map of the battle, including the 2 headquarters' locations and possible strategies for both sides. Actually, that was because Rolan was in a high enough position to know those details, Yusei just didn't remember how they called him back when the first war ended.

And so, the day of the war came... As Yusei prepared to go out, he checked on his duel disk and deck, looking at his ace card - Stardust Dragon. 'I've been summoned as a hero of Biscotti. For the sake of princess Millhiore, for the sake of this country, for the future of this world, and for the soul of the duelist, I'll fight with everyone.' The summoned hero thought to himself, heading to the battlefield, to Biscotti's headquarters for that war, going with Eclair.

When he arrived at the headquarters, which was another fortress, Sreize he believed it was named, Yukikaze and D'Arquien already waited for him at the entrance. The summoned hero was told that the princess was already waiting too inside the fortress, and she wanted to talk to him. When he opened the door of the room the princess waited for him in, Yusei was a bit surprised... ... not that anything like that could be seen on his face, but he was a bit surprised, to see the princess with her own duel disk on. "Ah, Yusei-san, sorry to have called you in such timing, the war starting soon, but I had something I needed to ask from you..." The princess said, turning around just as the door opened. "Sure thing, ask away." Said Yusei with his usual way of speech. "It's not like I can't duel or something like that, but... I'd like you to stay by my side, at least until I get ready to join the attack. In a war like this, I can't just stay in here, hoping for the victory." The princess said.

Yusei could understand from these words, that usually she was just sitting there, informed of how each war goes on... that didn't really appeal to him, but at least then she was willing to go out and do something... ... he really wondered how strong that princess really was, since he never saw any of her monsters, nor those 2 cards she was betting in that war. Anyway, the summoned hero decided to let her do whatever she wanted, as even in the defensive side, it wasn't like he wouldn't do anything at all. The princess didn't think about that possibility, but a surprise attack from Galette's side was possible.

A bit of a let-down for Yusei was, that unlike him with his fast D-wheel, the rest of the participants took their time getting into their positions, everyone eating lunch -before- starting the war. When the war really started however, Flonyard made sure that he knew, with all those reporters around, everyone hearing them from miles away. It didn't take that much time until all the knights and participants were in their place near their respective bases after lunch. "Are you ready for this war, Fudo Yusei-dono? We might get answers to some questions in this one." Brioche D'Arquien said, she and Yukikaze each commanding an entire division of warriors. Some other divisions were commanded by Rolan, Eclair, Ricotta, and a few more. Although the overall strategy was devised only by D'Arquien, Rolan, Millhiore, and a few more elders of Biscotti.

Once everyone was ready, the reporters started the final countdown... not the actual spell card, but a countdown for the start. 'I don't know what the princess's strategy is by making me stay by her side, but I'll make sure I protect her, and everyone's smiles. I can't afford to lose!' The summoned hero thought, as the countdown went: '3... 2... 1...!'

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

*Yusei seeing Gaul as he approached to the meeting place* "Gaul... what did you want to talk about?"

Gaul: "Isn't it obvious? Fudo Yusei, I want YOU!"

Yusei: "Umm, your sister tried that before, I wasn't too fond of the idea, you see...-"

Gaul: "YOU WANT MILLHI, DON'T YOU?!"

Yusei: "..."

* * *

**I'm sorry that the length of this chapter isn't that much, but I'm planning TWO duels in the next chapter, and this chapter happened to be the little 'intro' to the war. I'm currently writing the duels, and it's not really an easy job, so please bear with me ^^'**

**That, and I added an EXTRA to chapter 3 too, together with this one here. I think this will be a running joke, that everyone in Flonyard wants Yusei XD**


	12. The Battle for Everyone's Smiles!

Loud, and colorful fireworks were shot in the skies of Flonyard, as soon as the countdown reached 0. "Start!" The reporters shouted at the same time, all the divisions of knights in both sides leaving only dust behind them, as they all charged at each other, aiming at the opposing fortress while trying to defend their own side's fortress as they went.

Not too long after they went, a group of enemies suddenly approached the summoned hero, running towards him with their monsters summoned. There wasn't anyone Yusei recognized in there, nor there were any duelists in there, their leader already giving them orders what to do in certain cases. "Fudo Yusei! We'll be taking your 'Stardust Dragon' and princess Millhiore's ace cards! Prepaaaaaaaaare!" He said, surprisingly the commentators were focused on something else entirely - Gaul and general Godwin being close to breaking through the crowd despite Eclair's try to stop them.

'How are they here so quickly?!' Yusei thought, as he didn't have much choice but to summon his own monster to defend himself. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Said Yusei, putting the card of his faithful Stardust Dragon on his duel disk, Stardust Dragon revealing itself in his glorious form. "Attaack!" All the soldiers of Galette before Yusei shouted at once, however it was useless, as Stardust Dragon already prepared its wave of destruction. "All-out Shooting Sonic!" Shouted Yusei, the Galette surprise attack squad falling as fast as it reached Biscotti's fortress.

The princess, unlike the commentators, heard exactly what happened, as she heard the beam hitting the opposing monsters, sending them and their summoners out of the war. "Yusei! What happened just now?!" She called for Yusei as the opposing warriors kneeled before him, the princess seeing Stardust Dragon being already summoned. "Leonmichelle sent them so they could launch a surprise attack and steal our ace cards..." Said Yusei as the princess stood beside him, looking at the Galette warriors in front of her, then at Yusei. "Is that true?" She asked the group's leader in a relatively gentle manner, although the look in her eyes was still serious. The later nodded in response, Millhiore taking a few seconds to think about the entire situation again before speaking.

"No matter how we look at it, Leon is behaving strange. Normally she would never try to do such things in a war, rather, she would fight fair and square in an honorable battle. She surely has her reasons for this... Yusei, would you let me on your... D-wheel, so I could go to see her too?" She said, asking Yusei to join in the attack. It was quite clear for Yusei, despite the fact that he wasn't even from that world, that in Flonyard, a thing like that would be unfitting, it would be like breaking the code of the duelist, a thing which is unforgivable. Yusei nodded as a sign of approval, the two riding to the... not so sunset, with Stardust Dragon as their monster.

Not too long after, a voice was heard from the distance, shouting "Hey there, Yusei!" . It turned out to be the opponents Yusei feared the most except Leonmichelle herself - Gaul Galette De Rois, and General Godwin, each appearing with their monsters - Godwin with Silva, Warlord of Dark World, and Gaul showed a different monster: Dragunity Knight Gae Bolg. Surprisingly, despite being a level 6 synchro monster, like Vajranda, it had an almost laughable amount of attack points compared to its stature, only 2000. Still, that was enough to break through to where Yusei and Millhiore were at the moment.

Gaul's expression turned a bit for the worse when he saw that princess Millhiore was with the summoned hero in the same place. They all stopped at a reasonable distance from each other. "Nice to meet you again too, princess Millhiore. Today we must meet as opponents it seems..." Gaul said, in a much less fired up tone than in his first battle with Yusei. "So you're participating after all?" Yusei asked quickly. "Yeah, that issue aside, at the end, I just couldn't bring myself not to participate. Don't worry, I won't lose on purpose." Gaul replied, grinning. "So that means..." Said Yusei, predicting what was going to happen. "Yes, that's true. You'll have to DUEL us! As you might know, taking down the enemy leader will rack up the points to Galette's side, and we can't just miss this opportunity." Said General Godwin, with his usual intimidating tone of his.

"Are you ready, princess?" Yusei asked. "Yea, I'm alright. I can handle this much." Replied Millhiore, all duelists getting down from their mounts / D-wheel. "Godwin, you go on the princess. I'll take on Fudo Yusei myself..." Gaul said, going to his spot, facing Yusei. "Alright. I hold no ill will against you, princess Millhiore, but here we will fight." Said Godwin, raising his duel disk while facing the princess. "Are you ready?" Gaul asked one last time. "Whenever you're ready." -"Yes!" Said Yusei and Millhiore respectively. "DUEL!"

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 4000**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 4000**

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 4000**

**Godwin Dorure LP 4000**

* * *

"I take the first turn here! Draw!" Said Gaul, starting his duel with Yusei. Gaul's facial expression looked a bit overly serious. Under normal circumstances, he'd be excited to duel Yusei, as Gaul thought of Yusei as a kind of a friendly rival. However, that war it was different. " From my hand, I activate the continuous magic card, **Dragon Control Technique**! As long as this magic card is on my field, all monsters equipped with one or more 'Dragunity' monsters gain 500 attack points!" Gaul said, placing the card in his duel disk, the art of the card clearly showing a winged warrior riding on a dragon. Yusei predicted the effect Gaul just explained would help with Gaul's deck equipping monsters easily, but the summoned hero figured that there was another effect to that card.

"Next, I summon Dragunity Militum in attack position!" Said Gaul, as the same winged warrior from the art of the previous card appeared on the duel field.

* * *

**Dragunity Militum  
LEVEL 4  
WIND**

**Winged-Beast/Effect  
Once per turn, you can select 1 "Dragunity" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, and Special Summon it.  
**

**ATK 1700 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"With Dragon Control Technique's second effect, once per turn, I can equip a dragon-type Dragunity monster from my hand to a monster on my field. From my hand, I equip Dragunity Aklys to Dragunity Militum!" Gaul revealed the second effect of his magic card, using it immediately to send out a small metal-covered red dragon to the field, Militum jumping on it, exactly as was portrayed in the magic's artwork.

* * *

**Dragunity Aklys  
****LEVEL 2  
WIND**

**Dragon/Tuner/Effect  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Dragunity" monster from your hand, then equip it with this card. When this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, select 1 card on the field, and destroy it.  
**

**ATK 1000 / DEF 800**

* * *

"I activate Dragunity Militum's monster effect! Once per turn, I can select one of my Dragunity monsters in my magic or trap card zones, and special summon it!" Gaul continued, Militum jumping off the dragon it was riding, losing the 500 attack points it gained earlier. However, Yusei noticed what Gaul was trying to gain out of that. "A tuner and a non-tuner... Synchro summon." Said Yusei, Gaul nodding.

"I tune my level 2 Dragunity Aklys to my level 4 Dragunity Militum!" Gaul said, Aklys turning into two green rings which gathered around the winged warrior. "Clashing weapons will create a shining force! Dragon of unity, show yourself! Synchro summon! Pierce through, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bolg!" Yusei honestly expected Vajranda to be synchro summoned out of that, as doubling its attack power was a powerful move which surprised him in their last duel. However, the monster which came out of the light was not the same one Yusei faced. That synchro monster too, had an almost laughable amount of attack power compared to it being a level 6 synchro monster, 2000, but Yusei thought of the possibility that it might have some effects to cover for that.

* * *

**Dragunity Knight - Gae Bolg  
LEVEL 6  
WIND**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Winged Beast-Type monsters  
If this card attacks or is attacked, during the Damage Step you can remove from play 1 (only) Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard, to have this card gain the ATK of that monster until the End Phase.  
**

**ATK 2000 / DEF 1100**

* * *

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn. I wish we didn't have to be enemies in this war, but when I fight, I don't hold anything back!" Said Gaul, ending his turn.

* * *

"I'll let you have the first turn." Said Godwin, the princess responding with a nod. "It's my turn then! Draw!" Millhiore drew for the first turn of the duel, looking at her hand for a few seconds. "I summon Shining Angel, in defense position!" She put her card horizontally on her duel disk, a blond, male angel with four wings and a halo appearing from the summoning portal right after.

* * *

**Shining Angel  
****LEVEL 4  
****LIGHT**

**Fairy/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position.  
**

**ATK 1400 / DEF 800**

* * *

"Then, I activate 'The Fountain in the Sky'! When a light-attribute monster is destroyed and sent to my graveyard, I can remove it from play to gain life points equal to its attack points." The princess placed the magic card in her duel disk, a small floating island materializing, containing a fountain surrounded by four statues. "I set a card, and end my turn." The princess said.

Meanwhile, the two duels catching the attention of the spectators from both sides. "What a sight! TWO duels occuring at once! Gaul Galette De Rois versus Biscotti's hero, and general Godwin against princess Millhiore herself! Dragunity Knight - Gae Bolg is on Gaul's field, in what seems to be the first turn of the duel! Amazing! How will the hero react to this?! On the other hand, princess Millhiore seems to be playing defensively on the first turn; Could she be planning something?" They commented on the situation. 'Now we got all the attention. I know you're watching this, Leonmichelle... We'll definitely win...!' Yusei thought to himself, as he prepared to draw his card.

* * *

"It's my turn!" Said Yusei, looking at the card he drew. "By sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Said Yusei, Gaul recognizing the move all too well, as that was the first move Yusei did in their last duel too.

"Next, if I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from my graveyard! Return to my side, Bolt Hedgehog!" Said Yusei, conducting his second special summon that turn. "So you aim for synchro summon after all... you haven't changed a bit since we last dueled." Gaul commented.

"I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron to my level 2 Bolt Hedgehog! Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" Said Yusei, Junk Archer coming out of the light, exciting the crowd who currently watched the duel. "It caaaaaame! A synchro monster for a synchro monster! We haven't seen this one yet! What will the hero show us with this monster, Junk Archer?" Shouted the commentators, Gaul returning from his earlier statement, as he didn't know what exactly would come at him, even though he knew it would be a synchro monster.

"I activate Junk Archer's monster effect! Once per turn, I can select one monster my opponent controls, and remove it from play until the end phase of the turn! I remove Gae Bolg from play! Dimension shoot!" Junk archer readied its enchanted arrow, shooting it at the dragon. 'Shoot! Now my face-down card becomes useless!' Gaul thought. "There are no more monsters on your field! Battle! Go, Junk Archer! Attack Gaul directly! Scrap Arrow!" Yusei declared a direct attack, Junk Archer aiming another arrow, that time at Gaul. "Ugh!" Gaul groaned as the arrow pierced through his armor, sending him a little backwards.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 4000**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 1700**

* * *

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn." As soon as Yusei ended his turn, Gaul's monster returned to his field from the dimension hole it was in earlier. "As expected from Fudo Yusei... but I'm not gonna lose...!" Said Gaul, getting back on his feet. "It's my... turn!" Said Gaul. "Dragon Control Technique's effect! From my hand, I equip Dragunity Phalanx to Gae Bolg!" Right after drawing his card, Gaul showed Yusei the card of Dragunity Phalanx, as the dragon appeared on the field as a bronze-colored aura surrounding Gae Bolg, the later's attack power increasing by 500 points.

"Battle! Go, Gae Bolg! Attack Junk Archer! Dragonic Brave Spear!" Gaul declared an attack, Yusei being already on his guard to receive the shock, but Gaul still wasn't finished. "At this moment, Gae Bolg's monster effect activates! When Gae Bolg attacks or is attacked, I can remove from play one Winged-Beast type monster from my graveyard, and give the removed from play monster's attack points to Gae Bolg until the end phase! I remove from play Dragunity Militum, to give Gae Bolg Militum's 1700 attack points! Take this!" Gae bolg's effect was finally used, and in the right timing, it would be game deciding. Gaul was making a misplay even though it gave Gae Bolg power.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 2100**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 1700**

* * *

The attack connected, Junk Archer being destroyed with an explosion, Yusei being blown away. "Trap card, open! Damage Gate! When I receive battle damage, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard with attack points equal or less than the battle damage I took! Come back to my field, Quickdraw Synchron!" Said Yusei as he got up quite quickly, reviving his tuner monster in defense position. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

* * *

"Draw!" Said Godwin, with his intimidating way of speech. "Come to the battlefront, Vanguard of Dark World, Beiige!" Godwin put his monster on his black duel disk, a fiend carrying a spear appearing on the field.

* * *

**Vanguard of Dark World, Beiige  
****LEVEL 4  
****DARK**

**Fiend/Effect  
If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard.  
**

**ATK 1600 / DEF 1300**

* * *

"the Dark World series... I've heard of them before, but I didn't think I'd have to face them in a war." Millhiore said, recognizing the type of monsters Godwin played. "How observant of you, Princess Millhiore... but now that you're on the battlefield, just knowing the names of your opponents isn't enough! I activate **Dark World Lightning** from my hand! This magic card lets me select one face-down card on the field, and destroy it! That means the one on your field!" Godwin pointed at Millhiore's face-down card, shooting lightning from his pointing finger, destroying the card which revealed to be Dimensional Balance.

"Ooh? Dimensional Balance, isn't it? A card which activates when your monster is destroyed by battle, reviving your monster, and removing from play the monster that destroyed it... But that'd be too naive for you to think I'd let such a card stay on the field!" Said Godwin, his hand cards glowing red. "With Dark World Lightning, after I destroy your face-down card, I must discard one card from my hand. I discard another copy of Beiige, activating its effect!" Godwin said as he sent the other copy of Beiige to the graveyard, the card immediately coming out of the graveyard again. "When Beiige is discarded from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon it to my field." Godwin explained the exact effect, as the two fiends took battle positions.

"Battle! With my first Beiige, I attack your Shining Angel!" Godwin declared, Beiige piercing through the angel's body with its spear. "Shining Angel and The Fountain in the Sky's effects activate! I special summon another Shining Angel from my deck in face-up attack position, and remove Shining Angel from play to gain 1400 life points!" Said Millhiore, her combination of cards not being affected by Godwin's move that much.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 5400**

**Godwin Dorure LP 4000**

* * *

"With the second Beiige, I attack your Shining Angel!" Godwin declared his second attack. "Once again, Shining Angel and The Fountain in the Sky's effects activate! I special summon Trust Guardian from my deck, and remove Shining Angel from play to gain 1400 life points!" After taking 200 points of battle damage, Millhiore decided to special summon not another Shining Angel, but a level 3 Fairy-type tuner monster, called 'Trust Guardian'.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 6600**

**Godwin Dorure LP 4000**

* * *

**Trust Guardian  
LEVEL 3  
LIGHT**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect  
This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster. Once per turn, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Each time this effect is applied, that Synchro Monster loses 400 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step.  
**

**ATK 0 / DEF 800**

* * *

"A tuner monster... so that card is coming after all?" Godwin looked a little concerned about what Millhiore planned to bring to the field, and he had a good guess what the card would be... one of the 'Proof of a Ruler' cards. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn!" Godwin ended his turn, knowing that something big would come in the following turn.

"It's my turn!" Said Millhiore, drawing in a wider arch than she ever did. "I summon Gellenduo in attack position!" Millhiore put her monster card on her duel disk, small twin fairies coming out of the summoning portal.

* * *

**Gellenduo  
****LEVEL 4  
****LIGHT**

**Fairy/Effect  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card's controller takes any damage, destroy this face-up card. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster.  
**

**ATK 1700 / DEF 0**

* * *

"A tuner and a non-tuner..." Godwin commented, as his guess was turning into reality. "I'm tuning my level 3 Trust Guardian, to my level 4 Gellenduo!" She said, the twin fairies dancing their way into the green rings. "Wings of pureness, become the path of light that guides us all! Let the light be seen throughout the world! Synchro summon! Shine your light, Ancient Holy Wyvern!" Said the princess, the light of synchro appearing, a white dragon descending to the field.

* * *

**Ancient Holy Wyvern  
****LEVEL 7  
****LIGHT**

**Fairy/Synchro/Effect  
1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card.  
**

**ATK 2100 / DEF 2000**

* * *

"It appeared... the proof of a ruler." Said Godwin. The descending dragon caught everyone's attention, including Yusei, Gaul, and the one watching from her own base, Leonmichelle. "That card...!" Said Gaul, being quite surprised that the card appeared on the battlefield. 'Still, an attack power of 2100 is nothing compared to my strength.' Godwin thought to himself. "With Ancient Holy Wyvern's ability, while my life points are higher than yours, its attack points increase by the difference!" Said the princess, Godwin being shocked by the wyvern's then 4700 attack points. 'Now I get it... her life points increase effects were for that purpose...!' The general thought. It was too late for him though, as the card had already appeared on the field.

"Here I go! Battle! Go, Ancient Holy Wyvern! Attack Vanguard of Dark World Beiige! Holy Road!" The princess declared, the wyvern charging a beam of light in a similar way to Stardust Dragon's Shooting Sonic or Blue Eyes White Dragon's Burst Stream of Destruction. 'If I let my life points be lowered by 3100 battle damage now, that monster will be simply invincible...! I won't let that happen...!' Thought Godwin, as he prepared for the beam to be fired. "Trap card, activate! Clever Scheme! This card lets me discard a monster from my hand to lower the attack points of one of your monsters by an amount equal to the attack points of the monster I discarded!" Said Godwin, as the face down card on his field revealed itself.

The card Godwin discarded was, of course, a 'dark world' monster, which benefits from being discarded by effects. "When 'Sillva, Warlord of Dark World' is discarded to the graveyard by a card effect, I can special summon it from the graveyard! That, and your monster's attack points fall by 2300 points!" Said Godwin, another fiend appearing on the field. "But my monster's attack points are still higher than your Beiige's 1600!" The princess made a valid point, as Beiige was still destroyed by the beam which pierced through it.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 6600**

**Godwin Dorure LP 3200**

* * *

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World  
LEVEL 5  
DARK**

**Fiend/Effect  
If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent returns exactly 2 cards from their hand to the bottom of their Deck, in any order.  
**

**ATK 2300 / DEF 1400**

* * *

"That monster..." Said Yusei, recognizing Sillva as the monster Godwin had both on that battlefield, and in the 'princess rescue operation' he participated in. "Shall we return to our duel, Fudo Yusei?" Said Gaul, Yusei nodding in response, putting his hand on his deck. "Draw!" Said Yusei, peeking at the card he drew. In his head, Yusei could already see his image of victory - a network of cards, one leading to another, one path connecting to victory.

"From my hand I activate the magic card '**One for One**'! By discarding one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one level 1 monster from my hand or deck! Come, Tuning Supporter!" Said Yusei, discarding Road Runner from his hand. "Heh, you start to sound like Godwin with all the discarding stuff!" Gaul commented, since he knew Godwin's playstyle, and not just by seeing the duel going on on his side right there.

"When I synchro summon using Tuning Supporter, it can be treated as level 2. I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron to my level 2 Tuning Supporter! Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" Chanted Yusei, an unknown synchro monster to Gaul appeared before him. "When Tuning Supporter is used for a synchro summon, I get to draw one card! ... Good answer, my deck. I equip Nitro Warrior with the equip magic card, 'Junk Attack'! When the equipped monster destroys your monster as a result of battle, half of the destroyed monster's attack points will be inflicted to you as damage!" Said Yusei, arranging his field for victory.

* * *

**Nitro Warrior  
****LEVEL 7  
****FIRE**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. If this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to Attack Position, then attack it with this card.  
**

**ATK 2800 / DEF 1800**

* * *

"Battle! Go, Nitro Warrior! Attack Gae Bolg! Dynamite Knuckle!" Yusei declared the finishing attack. "Continuous trap, open! Dragon's Soul Castle! Once per turn, by removing a dragon-type monster from my graveyard, one monster on my field gains 700 attack points until the end phase! Now I have higher attack points!" Gaul said, sure of himself. "With Nitro Warrior's own effect, the turn I activate a magic card, its attack points increase by 1000!" Said Yusei, as the monsters clashed, Gae Bolg falling after a good fight, being destroyed, depleting Gaul's life points, leaving Gaul himself on the ground.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 2100**

**Gaul Galette Des Rois LP 0**

* * *

"The first duel's winner is declared! Fudo Yusei, Biscotti's hero, has defeated Galette's prince, Gaul, and without even crossing the 2000 life points line! Now, will the princess win her duel too?" The commentators shouted, as Nitro Warrior's 'hologram' disappeared from the field. Yusei turned to the duel between Godwin and Millhiore, giving a last glance to the lying Gaul before doing so. Millhiore still seemed to be in advantage, her Ancient Holy Wyvern standing at 3000 attack points, while the opponent's monsters were 700 and 1400 points weaker, even though he technincally had more monsters, ones which could overwhelm a normal soldier easily.

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn!" Said the princess. "It's my turn, draw! I'll teach you one thing this turn - That it doesn't matter how many attack points a monster has, relying only on it to win a duel is a reckless thing to do!" Said Godwin, Millhiore preparing for what's about to come at her. "From my hand, I activate the equip magic card, **Dark World Shackles**, and equip it to your monster!" Said Godwin, shackles appearing on the field, binding the princess' synchro monster. "The monster equipped with Dark World Shackles cannot attack, and its attack points become a fixed amount of 100 points!" The general explained. "Are you ready for this? Battle! Go, Sillva! Attack princess Millhiore's weakened Ancient Holy Wyvern!" Godwin declared his first attack.

'I can't afford to take the hit, even though my monster will stay on the field because of Trust Guardian's effect. If he attacks with Beiige after that... I have to do it!' "Trap card, open! Memory of a Friend! When your monster declares an attack, by taking damage equal to that monster's attack points, I can remove that monster from play!" Said Millhiore, ready for the consequences. To the princess, it felt like she was slashed directly by Sillva, letting out a short scream from the pain, Sillva disappearing from the field.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 4300**

**Godwin Dorure LP 3200**

* * *

"Protecting your synchro monster with your own gained life points? Look! Now your precious monster's attack points are literally nothing! Battle! Go, Beiige! Attack princess Millhiore's Ancient Holy Wyvern!" Godwin declared his second attack. Just as Beiige's spear was about to slice Millhiore's monster, Trust Guardian appeared, and instead of being destroyed by that battle, it remained on the field, with an extra wound, the princess receiving the shockwave from that battle as damage.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 2700**

**Godwin Dorure LP 3200**

* * *

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn! Look what happened to your monster, and what happened to your life points! You'd be at 100 life points by now if you hadn't raised your life points prior to my attack. But it doesn't matter if they're 100 or 2700, with this situation, can you change something?!" Said Godwin, scaring the princess a bit. She looked at Yusei, only for him to say one of his lines of wisdom: "Trust in your deck. If you trust your cards, they'll surely answer." . Millhiore thought about what Yusei told her for a few moments, before facing Godwin again, with renewed will to fight. "In a duel, there is always the potential for change! It's my turn! Draw!" The princess drew her card, surprised by the card she drew. It was like the cards really answered to her.

Godwin could sense something from that card... He didn't know what exactly, but he could sense something. "Here I go...!" Said the princess, revealing the card she drew. "T-That monster...!" Exclaimed Godwin, the cameras catching view of the card too. "I release Ancient Holy Wyvern, to summon Majestic Mech Goryu!" Said the princess, putting the second 'proof of ruler' card on her field, a dragon-like machine appearing on the field with a roar.

* * *

**Majestic Mech Goryu  
****LEVEL 8  
****LIGHT**

**Fairy/Effect  
You can Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If you do, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.  
**

**ATK 2900 / DEF 1800**

* * *

"Princess Millhiore's second 'strongest' monster appeared on the field!" One of the commentators shouted. "Battle! Go, Majestic Mech Goryu! Attack Vanguard of Dark World, Beiige!" Declared the princess, Goryu charging energy in its core on its chest area, said beam piercing straight through Beiige, Godwin receiving the shock of the battle damage, although he remained standing.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 2700**

**Godwin Dorure LP 1900**

* * *

"I set a card face-down, and end my turn!" The princess was about to end her turn, however Godwin cut her words "Before you do that, trap card, OPEN! Military Forces from Darkness! With this, I select 2 'Dark World' monsters in my graveyard, and add them to my hand! The only monsters I have in my graveyard are 2 copies of Beiige, so I add them both to my hand!" Said Godwin, showing his 2 copies of Beiige, his trap card revealing itself. "In my end phase, if I tributed only one monster to summon Majestic Mech Goryu, it is sent to the graveyard..." Said Millhiore, with no other choice but to leave her field wide open except for her one face-down card. At first the princess thought that maybe if Godwin's draw won't be a monster, she'll be able to come back to the game, but now the only 2 cards in Godwin's hand were 2 copies of Beiige.

"It's my turn!" Said Godwin, drawing another card. "Hmph. Looks like luck is on my side. Magic card, activate! Foolish Burial! With this card, I can send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard. I'll let you see, how strong is the power of the Dark World series... With Foolish Burial, the monster I send to the graveyard is Dragon God of Dark World, Grapha!" Said Godwin, showing the fiendish dragon to the princess before sending it to his graveyard. "I summon Beiige in attack position!" Godwin continued. At that point, the princess was sure that this was all he had for that turn... however, she was wrong.

"I activate Grapha's monster effect from my graveyard! While Grapha is in my graveyard, by returning one 'Dark World' monster from my field to my hand, I can special summon Grapha from my graveyard! I return Beiige to my hand! Rise, Dragon God of Dark World, Grapha!" Suddenly, Godwin's true ace monster appeared on the field, with all its fiendish glory. And its attack points... ... was exactly as Millhiore's life points - 2700. "If this attack goes through, the princess will lose the duel! Exactly what is going to happen right there?!" One of the commentators said. Yusei agreed that if the attack went through, the duel would be over, but he had a feeling that the princess wouldn't let it end like that.

* * *

**Grapha, Dragon God of Dark World  
****LEVEL 8  
****DARK**

**Fiend/Effect  
You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 face-up "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon God of Dark World".  
If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field.  
**

**ATK 2700 / DEF 1800**

* * *

"This is the end! Go, Grapha, direct attack on Princess Millhiore!" Godwin declared the attack which could potentially finish the duel, only for a hand to rise from the earth and protect Millhiore at the very last moment, Godwin being surprised by what happened right then. "Trap card, Pinpoint Guard! With this card, when your monster declares an attack, I can special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard in face-up defense position, and this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. The monster I choose to special summon, is Trust Guardian!" Said Millhiore, Trust Guardian appearing from the summoning portal once again. 'Tch, now I only have the two copies of Beiige in my hand. I can't do anything else now...' "I end my turn!" Said Godwin. "At your end phase, according to the effect of Memories of a Friend, Sillva will be special summoned to my field!" Said the princess, Godwin starting to realize that she still had not given up.

"It's my... ... TURN!" Princess Millhiore drew her card, immediately revealing it to Godwin after seeing what it was. "I activate the magic card, Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can return one monster from my graveyard to my hand!" Said the princess, discarding The Sanctuary in the Sky, showing Majestic Mech Goryu to Godwin. "Next, I release Trust Guardian to summon Majestic Mech Goryu back to my field! Return to my side!" The princess proceeded to summon her monster again to her field.

Godwin only had one sentence left to say. Emphasizing his 2 cards in his hand, he exclaimed: "Come at me!" . That was supposed to make the princess at least a bit more cautious with her attacks. However, she remembered very well, that the two cards in his hand are actually the 2 copies of 'Vanguard of Dark World, Beiige' He returned to his hand by the effect of his trap card. "Battle! Majestic Mech Goryu, attack Grapha, Dragon God of Dark World!" The first attack has been declared, the beam of light from Goryu's center core piercing through the demonic dragon.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 2700**

**Godwin Dorure LP 1700**

* * *

"Even if we're different, we can come to an understanding. Your monster is proof of that. Battle! Go, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World! Direct attack!" As the second attack has been declared, Godwin, again, only had one sentence to say. "You're a fine leader, princess Millhiore." He said, moments before Sillva's blade crushed his armor, leaving him on the ground.

* * *

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 2700**

**Godwin Dorure LP 0**

* * *

"That was a good duel, princess." Yusei commented on Millhiore's victory. "I'm sorry, Gaul, Godwin, but we have to put an end to this madness." The princess apologized after nodding to Yusei, Gaul chuckling as he heard that. "No problems, princess. Next time we meet, I hope it'll be as friends." He said, sitting up, grinning slightly. "Anyway, we should hurry, to where Leonmichelle is!" Said Yusei, reminding that the mission... is not yet over. From the top of the Galette headquarters for the war, Leonmichelle was watching the duels through the cameras' sight. "I'll be waiting for you, princess Millhiore, Fudo Yusei. I'll do it... I'll change their fate...!" She said, clenching her fist. And the war continues...

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

Godwin: **"****COME AT ME, BRO!"**

Millhiore: **"YOU GOT IT BRO!"**

Godwin: **"BROFIST OR YOU'RE NOT A BRO!"**

Millhiore: **"YOU GOT IT BRO!"**

*After a few seconds*

Sillva:** "BROFIIIIIIIIST!"** *Godwin's armor breaking* *Godwin Dorure LP 0*

Godwin: **"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Yusei: **"I'm impressed, Bro."**

Millhiore: **"Bro!"** *Brofist between Millhiore and Yusei*

Leonmichelle: **"Bro..."** *clenches her fist*

* * *

**Well, that was long compared to chapter 11(Almost three times the word number!) ; In fact, it's the longest chapter in the whole story so far... I kid you not. **

**This chapter is posted earlier than I expected, but it's good too, isn't it?**

**Two duels in one chapter, it's a little hard to follow, but I tried to make it like the Yugioh anime usually does when it encounters two duels occuring at once... and that is making it like scenes, alternating between the duels. I also assumed that you know monsters like Tuning Supporter, Quickdraw Synchron, and such, because if I remember correctly, I already did their explanation in earlier chapters. Or you're a pro at the game already, I don't know =P**

**In this chapter, Dark World monsters have made their appearance. They did appear in GX, and even had their own healthy number of episodes, and role in the plot, and they're still not exactly the weakest archetype around, but... they fit that general Godwin soooooo much, especially Sillva, I just couldn't resist!**

**In the next chapter, I think I'll end this arc with another long chapter, because except the fact that 13 chapters is like a 13 episode anime, 'one season' (more or less, correct me if I'm wrong) , we're not that far from the fight/battle/duel with Leonmichelle (haven't decided what it will be yet), so I thought I'll go for it. (Dang, even this section is way longer than usual...)**

***Fun fact: The title of this chapter, together with the titles of chapters 3, 6, and 7, all were supposed to include ', Acceleration!' as all other chapter titles. However, apparently there is a character limit on chapter titles, so they ended up as they are.**

**Feel free to write your thoughts and review.**


	13. For Flonyard, Acceleration!

"Summoned... Hero..." The strange voice kept resounding in Yusei's head, as he and princess Millhiore were approaching the part of the battlefield in which the battles were still ongoing, the direction of the fortress Leonmichelle was in. 'Just what is that voice...?' Yusei thought to himself, as some monsters were visible in the distance. "Y-Yusei! Princess! Sorry, I still have my hands full here!" Said Eclair, seeing the hero and the princess riding on the D-wheel. "Go on ahead! I'll make sure no one here comes after you!" Exclaimed Eclair as the D-wheel passed her. "Are you so sure of yourself?" Said her opponent in response, a blond-haired general from Galette, Bernard was his name, one of the most trusted subordinates of Leonmichelle. "I won't let you pass through!" That was the last line from Eclair they heard before they passed her.

The two reached the fortress, Stardust Dragon and a cloudy sky above them. "She's in the sky coliseum at the top of the fortress. Come on, Yusei. We'll win this, and then we'll know the reason for this madness!" The princess said, Yusei nodding in response. 'I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen...' Yusei thought, however they couldn't just turn back; The enemy leader being just a few steps away, as duelists they couldn't just let her go.

"... I've been waiting for you. By now, you know exactly what I want from you, do you not?" Said Leonmichelle, as the two got up the stairs to the coliseum, her majesty's back towards them, a monster unknown to Yusei floating above her, its appearance of a some sort of armored tiger equipped with a shield with two cannons on one hand, and an axe with the tip of a spear as its other end on the other hand, that appearance suggested that it was a Gladiator Beast... or all the Gladiator Beasts combined into one monster. "Leon, why are you doing this?! This isn't like you at all!" Exclaimed Millhiore. "SHUT UP! Millhi... you know that I ultimately care about your well-being, so why won't YOU understand ME?!" Leonmichelle shouted in response, her back still being towards the two. Millhiore was surprised by the way Leonmichelle reacted to the question. Leon and her were good friends until the incident suddenly occured, that shouldn't have changed.

"It's time you told us what is really on your mind, your majesty Leonmichelle... It's about the Demon Mirror Ritual, isn't it?" Said Yusei, Making Leonmichelle turn towards him. "H-How do you know about that?" She responded. "Last time we dueled, you said that the reason for attacking Biscotti was about our destiny. After that, I was told of the ritual magic 'Demon Mirror Ritual', which could be used to predict one's future, or destiny. My question for you, is what could you have possibly seen there?" Asked Yusei. "That I cannot tell you. If my plan succeeds, it would be averted anyway. Now, I shall test your strength. I won't be holding back...! I'll walk in my own path!" Her majesty avoided Yusei's question, being reminded of the horrifying pictures she saw just made her even more determined to avert them.

Suddenly, the part of the arena the three were standing on began to ascend towards the dark-grey clouds in the sky, thunder strikes starting to appear around the area. "W-What is going on?" Asked Millhiore, struggling to balance herself. "T-This is not my doing!" Leonmichelle said in response, looking around for some clues as to what caused the arena to rise to the sky. "Up there!" Said Yusei, getting everyone's attention to a dark-purple orb of energy floating just below the clouds, which seemed it could contain a human-like being inside. Just as all the attention of the three was on to the orb, it seemed to have activated a magic card somehow, the target of the card being Leonmichelle. Yusei managed to get a glimpse of the card as an image of it flashed before the orb for a second, recognizing it as a very strong card, but also a very rare one to see, even in his world: Mind Control.

Millhiore was worried about Leonmichelle at that time, even if she was to be her opponent at that time. "I'll be taking over this woman for the time being. Hear this, summoned hero and his summoner! This will be the day you die for your sins! Your kind is not welcome in this world!" Yusei realized that it was the orb talking somehow through Leonmichelle's body, however he didn't know why it had such a strong hatred particularly for summoned heroes.

"Are you the one who has been calling me all that time?" Asked Yusei, earning an evil smirk from Leonmichelle's body. "The one who has been calling for you is not me, but the one who asked me to kill you, summoned hero Fudo Yusei. She has been calling for your death since you came here to this world, you see. Now, I'll have you leave this world, one way or another. There's no running away! Go, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Leonmichelle commanded her monster to attack Yusei, Yusei dodging the monster's axe by a hair. "Soar, Stardust Dragon!" Said Yusei, summoning his ace monster. "I-I'll never let Yusei die by the likes of you! Come forth, Majestic Mech - Goryu!" Millhiore hurried to save Yusei, the situation ending up as 2-on-1 battle.

"After all this woman did just to avoid this destiny, she just aided in making it come true... Magic card, activate! Death Meteor!" Said Leonmichelle, meteors falling on the battlefield, sending Yusei and Millhiore across the field from the shockwave, Yusei hanging off the edge. "Yusei!" Shouted Millhiore, running towards Yusei to help him. "It's useless!" Exclaimed Leonmichelle, sending her monster, Goryu barely blocking the axe from hitting Yusei, while Millhiore helped Yusei back up to the field.

It turned out that Goryu's attack strength was not enough to keep Leonmichelle's monster away from Yusei, the monster shaking off Goryu, heading for Yusei. "Die, summoned hero!" Shouted Leonmichelle, as Heraklinos headed towards Yusei. Stardust only barely blocked the monster in time pushing it away form Yusei, the axe missing Yusei, Yusei's life points dropping.

* * *

**Yusei Fudo LP 600**

**Millhiore F. Biscotti LP 1600**

* * *

While Leonmichelle's monster was focused on finishing Yusei off, Millhiore took the chance she didn't believe she would be taking, if it was the real Leonmichelle. "Direct attack!" The princess shouted, indeed catching the enemy off-guard, knocking Leonmichelle's body down. "Are you fine with this? Your friend is the only one who felt the pain. Your friend who tried to save you!" Said the posessed Leonmichelle, Millhiore noticing the cracks in Leon's armor. "The one we're fighting right now is not Leonmichelle anymore, but you! SHOOTING SONIC!" Said Yusei, Stardust Dragon aiming at Leonmichelle's posessed body, landing the final hit on Leonmichelle, a strange noise coming from the orb above them. Leonmichelle ended up at the edge of the battlefield, barely concious of the two direct hits she took, as there was no protective power in that area, and the hits she took were very real.

The orb moved away from the battlefield, turning into a human-like form. That form was more of a devil than a human... Flonyard-style, as it still had animal ears and tail. It had black clothing, long gray hair, demonic wings, and red markings all over its chest could be seen, at least where its cloths didn't conceal them. A demonic black duel disk was attached to his left arm. "Tch, if you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself..." It said, holding a monster card in his hand. "Demon... summon! Be my servant! Nine-Tailed Fox!" Yusei's eyes widened, as the card in the mysterious man's hand started burning, the man putting it on his duel disk. The man emitting a demonic aura, as a red summoning portal opened, out of which a nine-tailed fox came out, as the monster's name suggested.

"DEMON SUMMON he said?!" Exclaimed Yusei, unable to believe that the man just summoned a demon to Flonyard, as demons were supposedly uncontrolled monsters, which brought destruction upon Flonyard. "That's right, Demon Summon! All the demons in Flonyard are in truth under my control! All, to kill each and every summoned hero who dares to set foot on this world!" The man said, drawing another card from his deck of demons.

"This will be the end of you... Equip magic card, activate! Life-Absorbing Demon Sword! With the cost of reducing my life points to 100 and removing one monster in my graveyard from play, as long as the monster equipped with this card is face-up on the field, I do not receive any battle or effect damage, and the attack and defense points of my monster become the removed monster's ones! Of course, I remove from play your friend's Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" The card in the man's hand started burning too, as he put it in his duel disk, a red sword appearing in the man's hand, burning his hand. The man then threw the sword towards his monster, the sword getting absorbed into the fox, officially making it a demon. Meanwhile, the cards in the man's duel disk burned completely, even though the enhanced monster still remained on the field. 'So this is how the demons were born...' Thought Yusei, looking at the newborn demon.

Before Yusei could even try to form a plan to attack the demon with 3000 attack points and 2800 defense points, the nine-tailed fox pointed all but one of its tails at Stardust dragon and Yusei, said tails starting to grow in length. It would appear to be just luck, but just as the 8 tails came towards Yusei like spears, Stardust Dragon moved between Yusei and his impending death, taking all of the piercing attacks itself, the tails stopping only few inches before Yusei's chest. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you will see your Stardust Dragon suffer, as the monster which battles my demon equipped with Life Absorbing Demon Sword isn't destroyed by battle, but instead unable to attack or change its battle position as long as it is on the field." The demon summoner said, looking down at the situation with a smirk on his face. Stardust Dragon dropped on the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath the dragon.

Meanwhile, Leonmichelle was somehow still concious, seeing the battle goes with her own horrified eyes, exactly as she saw in the mirror. 'Was their fate... really that inevitable...?!' She thought to herself. 'As long as Stardust Dragon will remain in attack position, the next strike will be the last. It's my win...!' The demon summoner thought, Yusei's life points being only a mere 100. That smirk on his face disappeared a few moments later though, as Majestic Mech Goryu suddenly appeared, cutting the static tails which were stuck inside Stardust Dragon with its beam of light. The demon made a rather quiet sound of pain, before the tails regenerated, Millhiore being the one to lose 200 life points.

"It's useless, all you did was make yourself lose life points. Foolish resident of Flonyard, should this outsider's life really come before your own?!" Said the demon king, the demon fox already re-aiming its tails, roaring with rage. "I won't lose hope...! I have my friends which await my return, I can't let them down...!" Said Yusei, the signer mark of the dragon head on his arm starting to glow brightly, the top cards of his deck also radiating light. 'I believe... in all my friends I made in my world... in all my friends I made in Flonyard... I believe... in the heart of the cards...!' Thought Yusei, just as his hand got closer to his deck, drawing the 2 shining cards called by the all his bonds. "Yusei is the hero I summoned to this world! He is my ally, and above that my friend! I won't let you lay a single finger on him!" Said Millhiore, Yusei looking at his drawn cards.

"I summon Uncycler, and Salvation Dragon - Saver Dragon!" Said Yusei, getting the attention of the demon king. "Alone, we may be weak, but with our bonds, no one shall keep us down! I'm tuning my level 1 Salvation Dragon - Saver Dragon, to my level 1 Unicycler and level 8 Stardust Dragon! The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Saver Star Dragon!" Said Yusei, A great light pillar forming at the place of the injured Stardust Dragon, a new dragon appearing from the cloudy sky, scattering the clouds around it, letting the sun illuminate the battlefield.

"W-What is this dragon?!" Said the demon king, hiding his eyes from the sunlight. "This is the dragon which ressembles all of our bonds! Go, Saver Star Dragon! Wipe that demon off the face of the world! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Yusei said with pride in the bonds he forged, the crystal-like dragon diving into the nine-tailed fox. The demon tried sending its tails at the dragon, however it didn't work, as they couldn't pierce the target. As Saver Dragon pierced through the fox, the demon let out a scream of pain as the sword he was entrusted with went out of its body, said body going down with a huge explosion. The shockwave from the explosion reached all who were there - Yusei, the demon king, Millhiore, and Leonmichelle. Saver Star Dragon, as it did with the signers, rushed to save the falling hero and princesses from their deaths.

"Fine... you win for now. But remember this, summoned hero! I'll surely be back, someday, to fulfill my mission...!" An echo of the demon king's voice could be heard as Saver Star Dragon transported the three to safety, at the entrance of the fortress. "Millhi... I'm... sorry..." Said Leonmichelle, as Saver Star Dragon disappeared having fulfilled its purpose. "You don't have to apologize. All you wanted to do was to protect us, right?" Millhiore said in response, returning to her kind attitude. Even with that, Leonmichelle was ashamed of what she had done.

"Princess!" -" Yusei-dono!" Yusei heard 2 voices calling out to the him and the princess. "Countess D'Arquien, Yukikaze!" Yusei called back, identifying the voices as the two demon hunters. "Are you three alright? What happened?" Said D'Arquien as the two got close enough. "Yea, we're alright... somehow. We faced someone claiming that all the demons in Flonyard are under his control." Answered Yusei, shocking Yukikaze and Brioche. "There was actually something controlling them?!" Said Yukikaze. "We theorized that something like that would probably exist based on the fact that we got a few cards of demons under our control, but we never had anything else as proof. This settles it then." Brioche continued. "For now, let's return. There are people waiting for us." Said Millhiore, Leonmichelle nodding for approval, regaining her composture somewhat.

For then, the disaster had been averted. However, some mysteries still remained unsolved...

"Flonyard... ACCELERATION!"

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

**Yusei: "TOOO FLONYAAAARD AAAND BEYOOOOOOND!" *summons Saver Star Dragon***

**Demon King: "It's just not it without some laser beams... ..."**

* * *

**I tried to make it look like the end while it is only the end of the first arc of what I planned. By this chapter's end, I completely leave the original plot of Dog Days, and go for my own thought scenario. Well, if I went with season 2 of Dog Days, and I thought about it for some time, Crow and Jack would probably come to Flonyard, which is kind of interesting, but in the original Dog Days, the summoned hero came back to his world first for... school that was, until summer vacation? And only then he came back with 2 of his friends. That got me off of that idea. **

**But in my scenario, I do intend to solve everything as to why did I get a demon king there, who 'hired' the demon king to kill Yusei... ... and every other summoned hero, what's with that grudge to begin with, that voice, and so on.**

**Somehow I feel like this chapter's EXTRA could go in the first chapter when Yusei first arrives in Flonyard, with Millhi saying the second line instead of the Demon King... =P**

**By the way, sorry about the length of the chapter, it's kinda short for a final battle and final chapter overall. **

**I don't really know how to write good endings (...which are not actually endings) .**

**\(^o^)/**

**So, thanks for everyone who read this story, and hope to see you in the next Flonyard.**

**... Did I tell you already that it is NOT the end of the story?**


End file.
